What She Wanted
by Jollymane05
Summary: What happens when Double D and Marie have one night together? Will Ed and Eddy and the other two Kanker Sisters or even the Cul-De-Sac Kids find out? Read and find out. Artwork doesn't belong to me.
1. Basic Information

This is a list of every Character, Age, And gender and background history etc This is a very important information if you want to know what they look like. Please keep in mind on Chapter 4 it's advised that you're 18 and older. And keep in note I'm not very good at English when it comes to grammar. With that being said let's get into it! This is my first story so please no flames

Eddy Skipper Sampson- Eddy hasn't changed over the years He's eyes are very clear now making it now more visible to others that his eye color is blue. He's still short but a lot taller compared to when he was twelve He is now 5'7. His hair grew out revealing natural pure black hair, He still has three hair sticking out of his head the only difference is it fully grew making it thick. He still has the same unique shirt when he was young only it's now long sleeve, All the stripes are now in the middle. He carries a money sign necklace with his Older Brother football ring on his right index finger. Next, over to his left eye appears to be a black-eye when he pissed off Kevin so bad by destroying his house from a stupid scam that went wrong caused him to get a swell eye that stood with him to this day. He is the only one out of the Eds to grow a full goatee.

Lastly, He wears blue jean pants with his signature chain on in the loop on his pants with two rips on each kneecap on his pants. He still loves to make scams every once and a while just to see if the kids would still fall for it now in high school. Everyone still doesn't respect Eddy and his friends even when they beat his Older Brother years later. He holds a small crush on Nazz but knows he can't have her because Kevin already asked her out back in middle school. He's still Arrogant, Greedy, Self-Centered, Even going as far in betraying his own friends when it comes down to money.

But he is now easy to talk too and not always power hungry like when he was younger. He still talks to Double D and Ed every day, at some point in time it was hinted that Eddy would be lost and depressed without Ed and Double D by his side every day.

Age- 18

Grade level- 12th

Birthday- August 10th

Relationship- Nazz {on his side} Lee

Ed Horace Hill- Ed changed the most out of the Eds, He's hair fully grown out like Eddy's. His hair is Orange and his eyes are turquoise and have a light facial hair on his chin. Ed now stand in the height of 6'2 making him the tallest male in the school with Rolf after. Ed now wears an alien blue shirt with the word "Alien" in the back of his shirt in a big blue font. He then has his old green worn out jacket he had when he was young tied up to his waist. And last he has baggy pants blue jean pants that cover his red shoes. Ed still thinks outside the box and have a brain of an infant, But when the time is needed for him he'll find the answers one way or another. He still spoils his baby sister Sarah and a Big brother to Jimmy when Sarah isn't around. Ed is the only one out of the Eds to taken his driving test and failed miserably. Till this Day he's the only Ed without his driver license, He makes up for keeping his mind off it and for staying after school sometimes for football practice.

Age- 19 (just turn 19 before Eddy and Edd)

Grade Level- 12th

Birthday- March 2nd

Relationship- May (years later)

Eddward (Double D) Marion Vincent- Eddward better known as Double D changed drastically soon as he reaches the 9th-grade year in high school. Now he's in 12th made him change, even more, His hair is now longer than it was back in the day. His eyes are teal and he is now 5'9 a few inches taller than Eddy but shorter than Ed. He wears a button-down brown jacket with patches on his sleeve each patch represent the badges he won at the science fair in the 10th and 11th grade. He wears a black collar shirt underneath his jacket. What really different about Double D is he now changed hats he no longer wears his sock-hat he now wears a brown beanie with punk rock patches that covers his hair to still make people what's under his hat. Double D is the only Ed to not have any facial hair on his face. Double D does, however, he does have one of his ears pierced when Eddy dared him to pierce his ear in the 9th grade and regret falling into Eddy's selfish games in proving him right. He and Kevin are the only Males to have their ears pierced. Double D still tags along with Eddy's scams with Ed. Last but not least his pants just like Ed' and Eddy's it was blue regular jeans with brown loafers that makes his whole outfit match in style. He is now the Captain in the butterfly effect community team.

Age- 18

Grade Level- 12th

Birthday- January 8th

Relationship- Nazz (No longer his Crush) Marie

Kevin Finley Hendrix- He changed in under two years. He now wears a sports jersey every day that represents peach creek cobblers baseball team with his number 12 in the front and back, With custom colors, he picked out that our white and lime green. He still wears his Red hat backwards He's eye color is gemstone green. He started playing baseball and laid off of being a football player when he broke his elbow so bad that he just decide to just play baseball instead. He wears black shorts still with red shoes. As with Double D he is also the only one to have pierced ears. He Forgave The Ed's six years ago but Eddy still scams, Making Eddy the only known Ed to be still hated by Kevin. Last he grew out his hair just like Eddy the childhood thin three string he had fully grown into thick orange hair. He wears a wristband on his left arm, He also has a small chin hair that grew out some time ago in junior year in high school.

Age-18

Grade Level- 12th

Birthday- August 5th

Relationship- Nazz (Girlfriend)

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer- Nazz became a beautiful young lady once she came to Highschool, She still wears her hair short but now it's in a messy bun. She also one of the few females to have silver earrings and pure hazel eyes. She normally wears her cheerleader outfit at school that's orange and blue. When she's out, however, She wears a pink shirt that covers everything but the right top of the shoulder. She also has a white belt that holds her shirt even, Lastly, she wears just regular white pants and white sandals to match her outfit.

Age-18

Grade Level- 12th

Birthday- December 28th

Relationship- Kevin (boyfriend)

Rolf Vandenberghe- Like many Rolf still use words that everyone doesn't understand still. He did change his appearance. He's the only male character to have a hairy face, arms, and body. He wears the same shirt but now a muscle shirt instead, He also wears a gold chain that has a horseshoe that he wears to show the world that his nana is still with him even when she passed once he came to high school. He's hairy on both of his arms showing clear blue hair. His eye color is dark brown, Last he just has regular jeans with army boots that he wears every day for his farm he still works in, When Rolf discovered "Gym" in high school he trains alongside with his best friend Kevin Making him so big and strong people thought Rolf was taking steroids. He still works on his farm helping his animals do things when needed. He is the only character in the Cul-De-Sac to have a tattoo on his right arm of a sheep that says "Son of the shepherd." The only reason he did this is to prove Eddy that he wasn't scared to back down from a needle.

Age- 18

Grade level- 12th

Birthday- February 19th

Relationship- None

Johnny 2x4 Cooper- Johnny still carries plank everywhere he goes, out of all the kids Johnny is the least changed kid in the Cul-De-Sac. He wears a grey shirt simple shirt with a backpack he always wears to carry plank instead of holding him. He wears green and black goggles on his head, He has brown eyes, With blue simple jeans and sandals that show his feet. He never really got rid of Johnny when he got into high school instead he made him more into Johnny's life than ever! When he's in school he does whatever he can to get into people drama or just laugh at it in the background. When he's outside of school however he'll be the first one to fall into Eddy's scams when he does start one. He spends most of his time trying to find clams, It is unknown why. Like all boys in the Cul-De-Sac, he still likes Nazz even when she's dating Kevin. Johnny still wants Revenge on Nazz till this day for being a "Wood-Hater" when she said incorrect to again to plank in the Peach Creek Spelling Bee for 10th grade.

Age- 15

Grade Level- 10th

Birthday- June 30th

Relationship- Nazz {on his side}

Jimmy Bradford- Jimmy made a huge impact when he came into Highschool. He wears a red ascot under his baby Blue sweater with the letter "J" by his left chest. He wears skinny white jeans that go perfectly with his baby blue eyes. He no longer wears a brace ring around his mouth anymore, Instead, he wears braces. Jimmy and Sarah still hang around with each other, As for Jimmy calls on Sarah to hurt anyone that gets in his way. He is by far the weakest out of everyone, It is hinted when he got into middle school he started to develop a huge crush on Jimmy when she spoke "I love you" to him. He took it as long and she took it as being a best friend to her, Jimmy tries his best to tell Sarah his true feelings for her but fails every time.

Age-15 years old

Grade Level- 10th

Birthday- April 7

Relationship- Sarah {on his side}

Sarah Blayne Hill- Sarah didn't change much also, She now wears her hair in a ponytail with a red big bow to hold it down. She wears a pink simple shirt with blue jeans with red shoes. Her face looks a lot more mature showing off her turquoise eyes like her brother. Nothing really changed in Sarah's life but she had joined the knitting community with Jimmy to make cute sweaters with him. She still has a crush on Double D with Jimmy in the background jealous that she can't have her but Double D can. She also still on the cheerleader team, Just a low rank than Nazz.

Age- 15

Grade Level-10th

Birthday- January 1st

Relationship- Double D {on his side}

Lee Bianca Kanker- Lee made her body appearance well known around town by wearing a Crop top with polka dots. She wears a pink belt that has the letter "L" to represent Lee's name. Lee wears blue ripped jeans and purple converse shoes.

She also has her hair in a messy ponytail on top of her head. She still wears her curls in front of her eyes. When she reveals this however she has Green apple eyes and smooth skin with cute freckles making her the only girl in the Cul-De-Sac look like a true model. She still chases Eddy around at times. She is the only Kanker who doesn't want to force anything with one of the Eds. She just lets Eddy come to her instead.

Age- 19

Grade level- 12th

Birthday- October 4th

Relationship- Eddy

Marie Ann Kanker- Marie became a beautiful young lady, Taking on the role as a punk rocker girl She wears a black tank top with a lightning bolt going across it with rip sleeves on each side. She still has her hair color blue but changed it back to her natural hair color that's black. She wears green cargo jeans, Next, she wears a pink belt that has the letter "M" to represent Marie's name. She has Green eyes with freckles and always wears a black hat backwards or sometimes in front. She's the only known Kanker to have a tattoo on her neck that says "Forever free". Marie spends most of her time pranking people even the Eds when she bored, But like always Marie Skips class and go smoke with her friends when she is in school she always with her sisters Lee and May or by herself drawing in every class she have if she decided to stay in school all day. Marie and Edd have a romantic relationship that went so far in getting Marie Pregnant. They overcame this and is now expecting a baby girl soon.

Age- 18

Grade level-12th

Birthday- September 20th

Relationship- Double D, Tony {broken up}

May Penelope Kanker- May became a nice looking girl, She wears different outfits every day, But just like Nazz she mostly wears her cheerleader outfit during school hours and after school for practice. When she's out she wears her grey shirt with red shorts and her hair in a bun like how she wore it back in the day. She only wears this outfit when she's too lazy to wear something new. May also wears a pink belt in every outfit she wears like her sisters with the letter "M" to represent her name. She has amazing Blue eyes with her freckles still showing. She now got her buck teeth to finally go in her mouth making it not visible to the world. She still tries her best to get Ed's attention, She will do whatever it takes to get her Ed jealous even if it means flirting with random boys. She is also the second next cheerleader after Nazz.

Age- 17

Grade Level- 11th

Birthday- August 21st

Relationship- Ed, Cody {on her side, Ended}

And that's it, folks, Enjoy the story!


	2. A Kankers Lover

I do Not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. All of the characters belong to the amazing creator Danny Antonucci.

Cul-de-Sac, Time 5:37 PM

* * *

Chapter 1 A Kankers Lover

It was Thursday, February 14 a beautiful day at the Cul-de-Sac But not for Edd as he, Ed, and Eddy failed once again with the scam Eddy made.

"I HATE THIS! EVEN ON VALENTINES DAY NO ONE CARES! ALL THEY CARE ABOUT IS KEVIN STUPID HOUSE PARTY! Eddy said while crying on the failed scam project board While Ed stared at his dear friend with sadness in his eye.

"Eddy, you making your mom's old skirt into a T.V full of junk under it will surely make the kids beg for it. Double D said with a hint of sarcasm

"Like you're the one to talk sockhead! Nazz was so close to buying it till you science rape her with your fancy logic!" Eddy said as he got up to double d face making it close and personal.

"Well, none of this would've happened if you just follow the orders I gave!" Double D said as he got more close in Eddy's face.

As the two arguing who fault it was Ed quickly grab his two best friends and hug them tightly trying his best to stop the fighting.

EDDY! DOUBLE D! THIS IS NOT WHAT ZOMBIE FRIENDS DO TO ONE ANOTHER WE ARE THE LAST HOPE OF ALL MANKIND! ITS ALL IN ISSUE487# Ed said as tears pouring down on his two ed friends.

"STOP IT ED! this shirt cost me a million, Drop us already!" Eddy said while trying to get from eds tight grips.

"Oh sorry Eddy," Ed said as he quickly let go of Eddy and Double D. They landed on the grass hard in cartoon style. little did they know they were covered in mud from the failed scam Eddy created.

"OH MY!" Double D scream at the top of his lungs trying his best to remain calm.

"Mother and Father will not b..Be pleased about this! what will I say? how do I explain to them that I look like Ed's bathtub! Double D in a panic mode pacing back and forth.

Eddy finally got up from the ground and went straight towards ed. Ed notices this and quickly ran far away from eddy to avoid a hit on the head for the cause of getting his clothes dirty.

"ED!" Eddy said loudly as he chases Ed in a circle repeatedly.

"IT WASN'T ME EDDY!" Ed said while still running away from eddy. Double D took this chance while Ed and Eddy was distracted and quickly ran to his house

"Can this day get more worst?" Double D thought as he left Ed and Eddy behind.

* * *

5:58 PM Kevin's Valentine Backyard Party:

"So I'm going to ask again Jock Boy where our boyfriends at?" Lee said holding tightly onto Kevin's shirt.

"I..I told you I haven't seen the dorks hours ago! the last time I've talked to them is when I told them they weren't invited to this party! Kevin said talking cool in front of his friends.

"Look, Lee, we have a bad boy here! give me a break" Marie said as she laughed, this cause lee and may to all laugh in sync causing Kevin to blush.

"Let's try this again Big Red, where's Eddy?" Lee said now fully serious making everyone now fully aware of it.

"OR BIG ED!" May said only to get a slap on the neck by Marie.

"Are you stupid May? if we find Eddy we find the other two that's what Lee meant" Marie said May finally understands this but still mad at Marie for the unnecessary slap.

As the kids pile up behind Kevin there was one who wasn't and that was Nazz she finally got the courage and stood right in front of the Kankers. She went face to face with Lee Kanker pushing Kevin to the side this made Lee, Maire and even may to be surprised by the blond sudden action.

'We haven't seen them, dude, they might be at Double D's house making another stupid scam" Nazz said making up a lie just perfect enough to be true.

"See? was that so hard? Marie, May lets go pay a visit to our boyfriends" Lee said as she walked away following behind her is Marie and may.

As everyone watches the Kankers walk off all eyes now focus on Nazz for the standing up to toughest girls in the-

cul de sac.

"Woah Nazz I would've never thought you had it in you". Kevin said to his girlfriend

Yeah, Nazz I never knew you had powers to know where people at!" Sarah said happily that the Kankers went to go bother her stupid brother and his friends.

"Huh? I just told Lee a lie so she won't make us her main target when they can't find the eds to beat on". Nazz said simply

PLANK SAID LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Johnny staring at his wood pal. When Johnny said this everyone went back having fun Kevin went back up to turn the music only to feel a little worried about his enemies for once making Kevin more off

''When I started caring for the Dorks?'' Kevin said quietly watching his friends dance and have a good time.

* * *

Double D House: Time, 7:03 PM

Double D Came out of the Shower, it took him two hours just to wash his tangled hair. He begins to walk towards his room, he grabs a pair of boxers and Gently puts them on. Once he does that he goes searching for a shirt only for the doorbell to ring. He decided to put on his robe instead as it was close by. When he finally came down he heard laughing behind the door he couldn't picture who voice it reminds him of so he just brush it off. Soon as the door open Double D closed his eyes and greet the unknown guest.

''Hello! My Name is Eddward with two D's Mother and Father isn't Ho- Double D said as he was cut off by Marie jumping right on him and landed on his stomach. Marie giggled at this while Double D, on the other hand, was lacking oxygen.

''Hiya Dreamboat I Missed you so much I was looking for you,'' Marie said as she got closer into double d's face waiting for him to get nervous

'' M-Ma...Marie, You're Crushing my cells in my body... Double D said as he was in near death experience. Marie heard this and got up she didn't want to torture her boyfriend before the games even begin so she allows him to get up and regain his stamina. Once he got up Marie notice he had no shirt under his robe this caused her to smirk.

'My Muffin Seems to take on the dark side" Marie said as she came closer to double making him back away slowly.

For Double D over the years he never said Marie Kanker was ugly, in fact, she was the cutest out of the Kanker sisters. Her blue hair now long and beautiful. Her eye color is now more light. The green eyes she had that match her skin tone...And that body even science can't understand Th-...double d was cut off his thoughts knowing what he was thinking about.

"GOOD LORD! Me thinking about Marie Kanker!? This is below the belt Eddward this isn't right! My hormones are getting the best of me. Curse my puberty." Double D thought shaking and sweating uncontrollably.

"You know Edward," Marie said properly

As she came closer and closer till her and Double D was on the wall together.

"I Love it when you play hard to get.~" Marie said in the calmest voice. This made Double blush heavily. As this went on for about six minutes Marie felt something on her pink belt. She looks down it appears this was Double D manhood. Now Marie is blushing dark red just by looking at how he got hard so quickly.

"The Nerd finally got balls." Marie said looking back at double D. Double D was waiting for his nightmares from Marie Kanker to be over with but it seems she had other thoughts in mind.

"Let's go see your room Double D!" Marie said playfully grabbing Double D hand at the same time dragging him up the stairs to his room.

"Not good, Not Good!" Double D said as he tried his best to crawl out of Marie's rough hand. This didn't go well as she didn't even feel his noodle arms even try to get out but she knew he was trying his hardest to escape.

"Come on boyfriend it'll be fun!" Marie said opening the door to double d's room

''We can play games, watch T.V, Burn that stupid cactus I heard you love so much. And for dinner, you can have Me! Marie said turning around to face her victim as he still pulling himself away from Marie's grip.

Marie this is Private Property! the fact you knew my house location is beyond my expectations! Double D said now in the room with Marie. She finally let go and fully turn around and kiss him on the lips.

"Let's see what you can do besides science, My Valentine." Marie said as she went behind Double D to close the door and lock it.

"Oh dear..." the only thing Double D said not ready for whatever the Kanker has in store for him.

End of Chapter 1 what do you think? leave a backlash or anything so I know what I failed and what I pass in anyways

cheers!

 **Chapter 2 What an Ed**


	3. What an Ed

Chapter 2

Peach Creek High, Time, 9:30 AM

The next day everyone was back in class some kids were talking about the events that took place yesterday. Kevin and Nazz holding hands talking to the other football team and cheerleaders, Sarah and Jimmy were talking about models, And Johnny 2x4 was talking to Rolf asking something making this very hard for Rolf to understand. Eddy burst open the school's door, his eyes were pure red and he didn't get any sleep last night because he been working on his latest scam and he didn't want any distractions. On his left side was Ed, he was happy just being there, Ed grew a lot over the years once he reached high school. he became tall standing at 6'2, he's hair is nicely comb straight back making his orange hair shine more, Next he's wearing a green alien shirt with a blue bold Alien font on the back. And lastly wearing old rotten jeans he wore last year. That's ed for you as Eddy and Ed walked towards the lockers to get ready for 2nd Period they didn't see Double D not once today.

"Where is he!?" Eddy said searching for Double D. As Eddy and ed waited for Double D by the lockers where they always meet eddy knew something isn't right.

"Maybe he's playing hide n seek Eddy haha." Ed said laughing this made Eddy stare at Ed with a face like "are you serious?" type of look. As they waited for Double D two girls walked up to them ready to cause trouble.

"Kankers..." the only thing Eddy said as he now seen two Kankers in front of them the first one he saw was Lee Kanker. Lee hasn't changed over the years from freshman till them becoming seniors. Her curls are now straight flat down on her shoulder the only curls she had that remains were the ones that covered her eyes. She is now 5'11 in height, she's the only female that comes close in being tall her sister may was 5'7 and Marie was a little taller than her by two inches. Lee overall had a nice figure, she was more curvey on the chest but wasn't doing much on the hips she was overall a nice girl. While Eddy stares at Lee he started looking at may. She had her blond hair in a bun with two curls in the side wearing her old classic outfit when they were young. The only difference is she cut the shirt up a bit making it a nice crop top. Her pants are red with a few rips to make the whole outfit pop.

"What do you two want!? What did you do with our Double D!? Eddy said assuming Lee knew where Double D was. And the fact that they came in the worst time yet.

"I love it when my man is mad." Lee said as she leans in down to eddy's height causing him to freak out in disgust.

While Eddy and Lee were in a moment of romance, May took it upon herself to creep behind ed and jump on his back like a hungry prey.

"BIG ED! when we going to have kids? we have been married for six years now." May asked while playing with eds hair like he was a lion.

"NO KIDS FOR ED! Ed has to deal with baby sister needs. She comes first!" Ed said loudly only for may to hug him tight.

"You Kankers been on our ass for six years now, we just want Double D and nothing more." Eddy said pushing Lee making her only laugh.

"Little Eddy becoming a big man I see, too bad you're still short," Lee said laughing.

"I AIN'T SHORT!" Eddy said pushing Lee off him this made Lee laugh even harder.

"Lee we should really go get Marie, she might be done with him you know how nervous he gets." May said now making eddy curious at what she's talking about.

"What? Marie? Him? What she's talking about Lee?" Eddy asked more curious. Lee now stops laughing and just told him the truth.

"Marie and her man are having fun if ya got a problem with it you gotta to take it up with me." Lee said looking down at Eddy.

"Double D?" both Ed and Eddy said in sync.

"Of course silly, you know Marie isn't going out with Tony anymore after what happened between them" May says making Lee and eddy boiling in rage.

"Who the hell is Tony?" Eddy Said waiting for someone to reply. Lee Yanked Eddy's shirt and pulled him all the way up to her face.

"This ain't got nothing to do with you little man, The only thing ya gotta worry about is our real wedding day this Friday!" Lee said looking back at her childhood wedding when the Kankers was madly in love with the eds.

"As If! I would never marry you, I wouldn't dare have kids with you, And if you ask me to hit that..." Eddy said getting right in Lee's face with a grin of his face. "I- WON'T CAUSE YOU'RE A SLUT!" Eddy said boldly making everyone stare at Eddy and Lee. Even May got off Ed's back because she was so shocked by the outburst Eddy just said to her sister.

"LOOK EVERYONE TRAILER PARK TRASH AND DORKY MC DORK IS GOING AT IT!" Kevin said excited pointing at Lee and eddy.

"Trailer park? Rolf sees no trailer or park, the trash is by Jonny The Wood-Boy" Rolf said confused.

"Dude, it's just a nickname." Kevin said looking at Rolf annoyed by Rolf's lack of common sense.

"DO NOT INSULT THE SON OF A SHEPHERD!" Rolf said causing Kevin to back down the fight Rolf had to offer.

"You wanna run that line again pipsqueak?" Lee said while cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, You're-..." Eddy said getting cut off

ENOUGH! said a loud voice in the background everyone looked back to see where the voice came from it was the other Kanker Sister Marie. May Rushed towards Marie and hugged her.

"Marie! Where have you been? we were just about to come to you after Lee beat the crap out of eddy." May said making Eddy say "HEY" out of rage in the background.

"Sorry Double D and I had a lot of things to talk about. We got so caught up that I had no choice but to stay at his house." Marie said everyone even Rolf made a large gasp at what Marie said.

"Wait, So Double D is like your boyfriend now?" the blond teen known as Nazz asked making Marie and everyone else focus on her.

"Look, Tazz or whatever your name is, This has nothing to do with you, So be a good girl and mind your own business and fuck off. Lee Let's go before we get suspended again. Marie said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Tsk, Alright, Alright. Let's go" Lee said walking off ignoring Eddy and the others like nothing happen. She turned her head to say one last thing to hunt Eddy for the rest of his life.

"Be glad I even showed you love, Cause in the real world all you will get is Hate and jealousy," Lee said as she started walking behind her sisters who were in the front walking off.

"Rolf sees clearly that the blue-hair girl doesn't like the shirt of Rolf's ancestors." Rolf said While looking down at his shirt breaking the awkward silence in the hallway.

"Ughhh...What a day..." Eddy said putting his hand on his face.

"Does this mean a Kanker is my new sister!?" Ed asked not really understanding what happened so far.

"There you have it, folks My idiot of a brother strikes again," Sarah said making Jimmy giggle at this.

Trailer Park: Location, Kanker Sisters House, Time 7:09 PM

"Why the hell you bail on us, Marie? I told ya that blond chick was lying but you went over his house anyways! Ma was worried so I just lied and said you went over your friend's house for the night." Lee said waiting for Marie to just come clean even if it makes Lee wait all night.

"Quit ya crying Lee, we ain't did nothing! He was so nervous for a girl like me to be in his room so he passed out soon as I touched his hat. I didn't know he was dead or not I couldn't just leave him there, he's my honey bun after all. Plus it was raining and I didn't want to just leave him there so I spent the night at his place sleeping on the floor. I woke up before he did and left, I knew he was breathing because he was talking about someones name "Jim" or something." Marie said referring to double d's cactus

"DID YOU SEE DOUBLE D'S HAIR MARIE!?" May said as she went by her sister with a big grin.

"Yeah May, You won't believe what his hair color is it's-" Marie got cut off by Lee throwing her across the room.

"WHO CARES WHAT HIS HAIR COLOR IS! IT CAN BE DAMN PURPLE! I want ya to wash the dishes for being a stupid rebel yesterday. Lee said now fed up by Marie not taking it seriously. May was laughing inside her book watching her older sister yell at Marie. This didn't go un-noticed Lee glared at May and slam her face into the book may have in her hands making May's head a book.

"While you reading a book about cooking I want ya to get in the kitchen with Marie and make something for dinner! Ma's gonna be home soon from work so hop to it!" Lee said as she Order may to do what she was told. May walk towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Lee's hand on her shoulder.

"And don't worry about Eddy, he'll come back around when he sees life isn't always about his point of view." Lee said moving her hand from May's shoulder allowing her to walk to the kitchen.

"What a day..." May said as she made a long sigh now walking towards the kitchen thinking about what happened today.

Double D House: Time 7:24 PM

Double D woke up to a sudden scream, He lifted his body shaking. He looked around the room to find no one in his room. Once he knew Marie or his parents wasn't there he got up and head towards the bathroom only to get stopped by a paper under his feet.

"What's this?" Double D said by himself as he picked up the paper and read it over and over all he could do is blush tremendously in a shade of pure red. He looked over it again but this time read it out Loud.

Dear Double D,

I know you didn't expect me to be the person behind the door ringing your doorbell. My sisters and I were looking for you cuties all day, So we went to the next person who would rat you guys out and that's that jock kid. They told us You guys were at your place, Lee told me over and over that the annoying blond girl was lying. But I didn't care I knew in my heart you were, it was the perfect time to ditch Lee and May while they found Ed and Eddy talking to each other. While we didn't do anything when the doors were closed I really had a good time even when you were out cold. So I stayed the night and left before your parents came at daytime. Don't worry I didn't sleep with you I just slept on the floor. I hope we can talk and put the past behind us we Are seniors in high school after all. Anyways I hope you're alive and well when you read this, See You Soon Double Cutie!

Love, Marie xoxoxo

P.S I didn't know someone so smart as you have the same hair color as may and all blonds. You make them a whole new Image!

Double D is aware of what Marie meant at the end of the note just by reading it out loud he started shaking uncontrollably again making the paper slowly land on the floor. Double D scream at the top of his lungs once more.

"AHHHHH! MARIE KANKER LOOKED UNDER MY HAT! THIS CAN'T BE- HAPPENING! THE HISTORY OF MANKIND FAILED US ALLLLL...Double D said as the last sentence was him crying on the floor like his life is over and knowing Marie can't keep any secrets without telling her sisters, then everyone else in the Cul-de-Sac.

After Double D was done crying about his soon to be ruin reputation, He got up with the note and head towards the bathroom as he originally planned, He walks in the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

"What a day..." Double D said now looking at the clean sink he cleaned nine times last week. What strikes him the most was his train of thought came into his mind.

"I MISSED SCHOOL TODAY! WHAT WAS I THINKING?! OH, THE AGONY! Double D said as he rushed back to his room for what's to come tomorrow at school.

End of Chapter 2 So, What do you think? I know it isn't perfect but I'm not really good at English but trying my best. Anyways...

Next Time: **Chapter 3: Dancing With The Ed**


	4. Dancing With the Ed

Chapter 3

Trailer Park: Location, Kanker Sisters House, Time 6:11 AM

* * *

It was a lovely day on a Friday morning, The birds chirping, The wind blowing nice and smooth, and more importantly it was the senior dance today where there were only seniors allowed. No freshmen, no lower class, just seniors. For the Kanker Sisters, they were always late when it came to school attendance. But arrive early when it comes to special occasions or holidays. Lee was making breakfast for Marie and May before they wake up. Miss Kanker was reading the old news Lee's lover eddy made back in grade school laughing at how ridiculous it was and the lies that were in the newsletter.

"HaHa! this kid got spark Lee. How come you never told me about this " Bobby Blabby" before? Miss Kanker said laughing while holding her coffee reading the newspaper.

" I Did Ma, that isn't his name, it's eddy. Lee said with a bit of sadness in her tone. This made Miss Kanker stop laughing and became serious.

"What's wrong Lee? Did that shit-head make you sad? If he did I'll make him pay for what he's done. Miss Kanker with a concern look in her eyes.

Lee now staring down at the pot with grits inside. She made two plates of it and put them on the table. She called her two sisters in so they can all talk about this subject once and for all as a family.

"It ain't that ma, I'm just sad that's all. I'm tired of always chasing after him just to fail. I know Marie and May feel the same about their boyfriends so why am I still trying?" Lee said as she sat next to Miss Kanker looking at her with sadness.

"Lee Sometimes it's best to let go," Miss Kanker said as she pulled lee's curly hair that covered her eyes revealing freckles and her green apple eyes. "It might not be the best for you, but it's best for both of you," Miss Kanker said trying her best not to get mad from her oldest daughter crush.

"Or we can always get back at them by using the same method they used on us." Marie said with May behind her listening to the whole conversation Lee and Miss Kanker was having.

Lee push her hair back down her face so her two sisters wouldn't see her eyes in a time like this.

What do you have in Mind? Miss Kanker and Lee curious at what Marie had to say.

"Double D thinks he's so smart by using that Reverse Psychology book on us, So let's do the same thing this incoming dance on em they will be crawling for us if we don't pay any attention to them." Marie said only to go in la la land daydreaming about how flirty Double D was back in the day.

"That sounds like a great idea Marie! You three will wear something Sexy, Naughty and Bitchy. That would bring every Boy, Man, And Junkie too ya." Miss Kanker said happily again.

"Big Ed will be drooling all over me! I'm GONNA BE A MOVIE STAR! May said getting excited. Marie looked over at may and bump her hips on may's body making her fall so hard on the ground.

"Pfft Please, May My man Is gonna love me and shower me with gifts. Yours, on the other hand, will just give you his old toenail he had in his belly button." Marie said looking down at the now mad May.

"DON'T OVER SHINE ME AND BIG ED!" May said as she lifts her body up and uppercut Marie straight in the chin, Causing her to fall backwards.

Lee and Miss Kanker watch the other two Kankers fight over the men they so in love with. As Lee Watch the fight smiling to see who would win, Miss Kanker lean down and whisper in Lee's ear.

"Keep a Good eye on em at the dance. If any of them scumbags break their heart you show them what it means to be a Kanker. Miss Kanker said as she got up from her seat and yelled at the other two sisters who were fighting.

"Girls, Girls! Save it When you two actually get the guy. And remember to use that method Marie was talking about, Guys hate it when the girl madly in love with them and then just randomly stopped for no reason. It gives them a reason to come to you three." Miss Kanker said as she pointed to each Kanker Sister.

Now get over here and eat your damn your damn grits. Miss Kanker looking at Marie and May. The two sisters stop fighting and follow directions that Miss Kanker gave.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Marie thought. "The way Double D will have a tux tonight and those gap teeth...he has it's so cute and unique! Don't get me started on them eyes!" she slowly closed her eyes. She was now licking her spoon, making everyone stare at her awkward.

"Oh, brother..." Miss Kanker said smiling at her middle child.

Ed's House: Time 7:39 AM

* * *

"COME ON ED! THE BUS WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!" Eddy said jumping up and down sweating waiting on his dear friend to hurry up.

Please, Sarah? We going to miss the bus, Eddy will be mad and eat my brains with his three antennas Ed said referring to eddy's hair. Ed is now looking back and forth at a now rage eddy then looking back at the unfazed Sarah.

NO! TELL THAT BONE-HEAD TO MIND HIS OWN BEESWAX! IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL YOU FIND MY DOLLY Sarah said loud making saliva come in contact to Ed's face.

"Okay, Okay baby sister big brother will find your dolly so I can dance with Wilfred again this year." Ed said nervously. Ed really wanted to go to the Dance With Wilfred he even got the pig's phone number! so he did all he can to find his baby sister dolly tore up everything in the house from ripping carpets to eating a whole refrigerator. But sadly Ed couldn't find what he was looking for and that was Sarah's dolly.

"ED THE BUS IS HERE! COME ON LUMPY THE LADIES ARE WAITING ON US!" Eddy said out the window now on the bus as he sprays cologne in his mouth.

"Wilfred!? COMING EDDY! Ed rushed towards a nearby fire hydrant and grab it and push it upwards making watering Rising up like a fountain.

"HERE YOU GO BABY SISTER ED LOVES YOU!" Ed said giving her a big wet kiss on the forehead, Now rushing to catch the bus.

"ED!" Sarah said as she looks out the window at a now driving bus.

* * *

Peach Creek High School Bus, Time 7:42 AM

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! I got the perfect tux for the dance tonight. Eddy said looking at his two friends Double D and Ed.

"You do remember that we destroyed the dance party in the gym when we were only twelfth!" Double D said as he whispers all this in Eddy's ear.

"chillax sockhead, That was when we didn't reach puberty. Now we in high school. I'm gonna Ask Nazz to dance with me." Eddy said Popping his collar up with a smirk on his face.

"Eddy! That's...Kevin's p...Partner!" Double D said getting nervous about Eddy's actions.

"So what? because my brother was a bully the whole time during our childhood? HE AND EVERYONE ELSE only became our friend because they felt "sorry" for us Double D. Plus its payback time after what Kev did to us." Eddy said keeping his calm.

"Guys THIS YEAR I'M Gonna ask Wilfred if he can drop us off at my place, I was scared to ask him last year.'' Ed said sitting behind Double D and Eddy eating a whole box of chunky puffs.

"Get a new Brain Ed, your's out of order." Eddy said simply, The boys talked about everything for the tonight's dance. From meeting new friends, Talking to each other, And finally seeing the Kanker sisters. This made eddy think about what happened yesterday. Eddy shifted himself closer to Double D making him extremely

uncomfortable.

"So Sockhead, I heard a Kanker came at your house looking for ya, Did you happen to say...I don't know HAVE SEX WITH HER!?" Eddy asked looking around Double D to find evidence against him.

"Heavens N-NO! I would never violate m...Marrr-ie Kanker... Nor Any Human body, That's a violation of human rights that could lead me in prison for decades!" Double D said blushing hard enough for it to become clearly noticeable so he pulled his hat down as it reaches his eyes to cover it.

"A-HA! SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING! I KNEW IT, YOU GOT KANKER GERMS ALL OVER YOU!" SOME FRIEND YOU ARE. Eddy said pointing his finger at Double D. Ed was watching his two best friends fight again so to make it even Ed bought up the lee story.

"But...Eddy, didn't you get all sad when Lee told you, that you'll always have hate in the real world? And that she was the first female zombie to love you?" Ed said looking confused while scratching his head.

"W-What you talkin' about Monobrow? that didn't happen haha..."Eddy said now laughing nervously.

"Yes, Eddy explain yourself right now young man." Double D said curious at what happened yesterday when Double D wasn't in school.

The bus finally stops at the destination it was provided to drop the kids at. Everyone got off the class and went their

separate ways. Eddy rushed off the bus to avoid talking about lee to double d. So Double D won't get the feeling he likes a nastyKankerr.

"Poor Eddy didn't even know I can just ask you instead, Right Ed?" Double D now looking at Ed

"Ask me What Double D?" Ed said now confused smiling goofily at the same time.

"Nothing Ed...Let's get going shall we?" Double D said as he enters the school alongside with Ed.

* * *

Kanker Sisters Hideout Location: School Building, Time 8:00 AM

"Okay Girls do you have your lines right?" Lee said making sure May and Marie had everything in check.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN YOU GUYS!" I can't wait for big Ed to be so jealous and kick my date across the room. Who you gonna take to the dance Marie? May said looking at Marie

"I Guess Tony, Even if he is a jerk. I just hope he doesn't cause problems when doing this reverse psychology junk." Marie said thinking about the plan while holding the book she stole from Double D a long time ago.

"Nonsense Marie! Lee said showing Marie her "Naughty" dress for the dance. "Tony and all the horndogs will be all over ya with this. "Double D will finally see you not chasing after him anymore and ya just wanna be free, Ma always gives good advice," Lee said While Marie and May were looking at the dress Shock and surprised by how nicely well made the dress lee showed to May and Marie.

"T...This...Is Beauti-..." Marie almost was about to say but may's voice outshines her's first.

"IT LOOKS SO CUTE LEE!" May said snatching the dress from Lee's grip.

"HEY! This Ain't for ya May we got one too. So don't worry about Marie's dress, ours just the same but in a different style." Lee said as she Snatched the dress from May and handed to Marie instead.

"What about you May?" Who are you taking to tonight's dance? Marie said looking at May.

"I'm taking Dutch! He's so cute without Big Ed's annoying sister around." May said referring to Jimmy.

"You gonna ask that fluffy kid?" Marie said laughing loudly this made Lee laugh as well.

"No! I'm going to make him my date... By force!" May said punching her right fist into her left hand.

"Whatever you say May..." Marie said now looking at Lee with an evil smirk.

"What about you Lee?" Marie Asked.

"I'm going with no one," Lee said May and Marie Gasp at this.

"Why? That isn't the Kanker style." May said Only to get hit by a bucket by Lee.

"Are ya Confused May? Ma said this Dance where we can do whatever we want! I ain't getting jealous like I did when we were young. Eddy will come to me eventually just gotta give the cutie some time." Lee said taking out her and may's dress. Lee threw May's dress to her, May finally got up from the bucket lee hit her with and grab her dress.

"We can get ready after school. Right now we got to class, So hurry up and let's get moving!" Lee said walking up the stairs from the Janitors boiling room.

Marie and May followed Lee upstairs to their next block class. When walking Marie was thinking again about the setup and the plan for tonights dance. She had no choice but to take her ex-boyfriend Tony to the dance if she wants to get double d's attention. She knows it's a bad idea asking Tony but has to anyway. She hopes the book will make something work out for her, She looks at the book one last time.

"You better work." Marie said closing the reverse psychology book and heading towards Math class with her sisters.

* * *

Gym Class, Location: Peach Creek High,

Time, 3:27 PM

"Alright, Maggots! I know it's the senior dance after school tonight. That doesn't mean you going to Sit and think about your fancy dates! Peanut head...!" The coach said pointing at Johnny 2x4 "I want you to do 29 Push-Ups NOW! The coach said as he blew his whistle hard enough to make Johnny go on the ground quick.

"Okay Coach! Watch me do 29 Push-Ups Plank!" Johnny said doing 29 Push-Ups for plank and his grade.

"I Can't believe Coach is back. I hate to say this but I miss Kev being the coach." Eddy said low enough for Double D and Ed to not hear.

"Aren't you happy after gym the dance will begin Eddy?" Double D asked his friend.

"Sure Double D being sweaty before it even starts will make all the girls want me." Eddy said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Eddy, It isn't about having a date or seeing what girl you get first. It's about having fun with your closet friends by your side and exploring fundamental Arts in This year Dance." Double D said putting his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"It's about making a pretty butterfly GO IN THE SKY CRASHING THE DANCE MAKING CHICKENS FALL IN MID-AIR SAVING US FOR THE EVIL THAT LURKS IN THE SHADOWS!" Ed said out loud. Coach, Kevin, and the rest of the students stared at ed listening to his crazy theories.

"For that outburst Boy, I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME 34 SIT-UPS...NOW!" Coach says now feeling frustrated because of Ed.

"Okey Dokey Ravioli Haha," Ed said laughing as he got on the ground doing the Sit-Ups Coach asked him to do.

After Gym was over everyone went to the locker room to go change. On the way out of the school building, Eddy spotted the Kanker Sisters talking with each other. Eddy Notice something instantly and that was Lee. She wasn't with Marie and May. Eddy then elbow Double D's stomach making him gasp in pain.

"Hey sockhead check it out! Lee's not there To lead Blue Berry and Dumbo HAHAHA!" Eddy said laughing as he walks to the bus with Double D and Ed.

"Oh My...That is strange for Lee not to watch over Marie and May especially not taking them with her, Do you think Lee is okay?" Double D said worried as he walked inside the school bus with Ed and Eddy behind him.

"Who cares Double D? They're dumber in making decisions than Ed Driving Skills," Eddy said now sitting with Ed while Double D on the other side of the bus.

"Quack!" Ed said randomly making Eddy and Double D ignore him.

"Anyhow... Your opinion about Marie and May is highly invalid. First, May isn't on the bright side at times true, But she is loyal to her dear sisters when it's

necessary. Marie is well how should I put this...Out of the ordinary. She is excellent when it came to Art and A genius when it comes to reading." Double D said smiling.

"Whatever kiss up." Eddy said as he looked out the window ready to change into his suit for the dance

* * *

Peach Creek High, Time, 7:00 PM Special

Occasion: The Senior Dance

Everyone was dancing, talking loud, and some was even making out with each other. Kevin was slow dancing with Nazz, Jimmy was laughing with Sarah, Rolf was dancing by himself, And Johnny was drinking all the punch. As all of this went on Double D and Eddy was in the background looking at the teens having fun.

"This is the fourth year we standing here with no one!" Eddy said as he was grinding his teeth.

"Patience is key Eddy," Double D said while looking at Nazz dancing with Kevin.

"Even lumpy dancing with someone!" Eddy said watching Ed dance with Wilfred this year again.

"Cheer up Eddy! when I first came to the Jr Dance I wanted to leave so bad. Now I realize that waiting for that Special someone like ed is the best out of all this." Double D said patting Eddy's back.

"Whatever sockhead, I'm gonna go smoke." Eddy said dryly as he walked towards the exit doors.

"He will understand one day...I hope." Double D said watching Eddy walk off.

Meanwhile, Marie and May arrived after everyone already came. Tony opened the door for both May and Marie to go inside as they did tony was the last to walk in.

When the door closed it was loud enough for everyone to look at who was now entering the Senior Dance party. Double D and every teen at the dance was now staring at Marie and May. The eyes of many became so big it looks like actual jawbreakers. Marie wore A black Gothic dress with black bats going around it with a black leather belt to hold the dress in place. She wore black make-up and eyelashes that stood out making girls in the room jealous by how neatly it was done. What made everyone freak out is that Marie's hair isn't Blue anymore, It was now Pure Black still covering her right eye. On her right side is May wearing a diamond dress with a bunch of glitters to make it shine more. She wore her hair in down with curls on the edge of her hair. May Also had her eyelashes did, But instead of them being black she had them glitter instead. Her chest also pop out from her chest making her the only Kanker with an F cup in bra size. Double D jaw was literally on the ground looking at both Marie and May thinking how they changed their appearance in just one day.

"Hey babe, You wanna go get punch?" Tony asked holding his date hand.

"Yeah sure May, me and Tony going to get punch with Dutch." Marie said with a wink, Now walking off with Tony.

"Thanks, Marie Make sure you do your part!" May said now in search for her date.

When Marie and Tony got to the punch area Marie spotted Double D shaking and looking away from Marie and Tony, Marie took this opportunity to go with the plan. She took Tony hand and started to flirt with him making Double D notice.

"Tony Babe, Let's talk here for a while, I don't want to dance just yet." Marie said rubbing his neck softly.

"Oh, Anything for you hot-stuff. Hey, after this lame party is over you wanna crash at my place for some alone time?" Tony said pulling Marie closer to him. Marie, on the other hand, was disgusted by Tony's bad flirting skills.

Double D watches Marie and Tony talk to each other, For some odd reason he felt angry and boiling inside ready to explode. He couldn't take the feeling of this madness he had, So the best way to let it all out was to introduce himself to Marie's "friend". He walks over to the punch area and stood by Tony as he was now aware of Double D was behind him.

"Can I Help you Kid?" Tony asked Now staring seriously at Double D.

"Greetings! My name is Eddward with two D's and I was wondering can I borrow Marie for one quick second? Double D asked bravely but having a heart attack on the inside. Marie just stood there happy that the man of her dreams finally came to her for once! So she didn't do anything instead watch Tony and Double talk go on.

"You think you can just come over here stand behind me like some shadow then, take my girl? You must be a dumbass." Tony said pushing Double D away from them.

"I just asked if I can have a word with Miss Kanker t...That's all! Double D said now getting mad at Tony still pushing him.

"How about you get lost before I kill you with that sock you got." Tony said as he looks at Double D's hat getting the idea of a nice kill.

"Maire!? C...Can we talk? This isn't like you at all! Are you okay?" Double D said now worried about Marie safety.

"Yeah, I Was okay, until you showed up." Marie said Double D couldn't believe that Marie even said that. He begins to calm down and walks away. He said one thing that was so out of character even Marie was scared of what Double D was about to say.

"Very well then, I can't force you to do anything from your own free will, That's not me. But what i can do is Support you when you ready, I know...This may seem out of place for me to say...But I Care about you even if were enemies." That doesn't mean I'm heartless, We are young adults grow out of these childhood adventures we had together, The bad, The worst, And finally the awful times we had. What I'm trying to say is give me a chance at least to make you feel better.

Double D said honest and sincere

"I...Don't know what to say...Double D..." Marie said looking down at the floor blushing rapidly. She didn't know the reverse psychology book helped her in getting the ed she like to notice her. On top of that cared for her, She smiled wide and was about to say something but Tony spoke up first.

"Yeah, I'll say it for you!" Tony said striking Double D's face, Double D fell on the punch table causing it to break down along with Double D on it.

"TONY! YOU JERK!" Marie said with anger in her voice. She pushed Tony to the side to get a better view of Double D but like she thought he was badly hurt. She rushed where Double D was and hold onto him making sure he was okay. Everyone saw what Tony did, Kevin and all the Cul-Dec-Sac kids walk towards him fast in pure raged.

"HEY MAN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Kevin said as he got into Tony's face giving him no personal space.

"TELL YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND TO STOP HARASSING MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" Tony said pushing him off

The fight between Kevin and Tony become more and more worst. Ed seen Double D badly hurt, Ed couldn't bear the thought of seeing one of his closest friends hurt. Ed was pushing everyone to get to Double D the fastest way he can when he got to him he got on the ground and rest his head on Double D's hat. He got up and spoke out loud so everyone could hear him loud and clear.

"WHO DID THIS TO DOUBLE D!?" Ed said furious waiting for someone to tell him who hurt Double D.

Everyone pointed at Tony, Ed took this as a go and ran towards him knocking Kevin down making him say "HEY" while getting up from ed's push. Ed quickly grabs Tony neck pulling him all the way in the air. Tony was barely breathing while ed was choking him not knowing his strength.

"Ed! that's enough... You can let him go" Double D said getting up slowly cracking his back painfully.

Ed did as he told and let go of Tony's neck, He fell on the ground and scooted far away from Ed.

"YOU SHALL NOT HURT THE WEAK ANYMORE! FOR THEY HAVE WARRIORS WHO WILL PROTECT THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID'NT GAIN!" Ed said to Tony he then walks over to where Double D was and asked if he was okay. Double D was a little better from not getting up so soon from that land he took from tony. He looked over to Marie and offer his hand as she was still on the ground so surprised by all of this.

"I'm getting the hell out of here! You all bunch of suburban weirdos! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Tony said running to the exit doors. Every teen watched tony leave and started laughing at his cowardness of backing down a fight.

"You going to take my hand, Marie? Or not? I Don't have germs on them. I wash them every 1.0000.1 second with hand sanitizer when I don't have a sink." Double D said as he giggled She looked up at Double D eyes all she could think about is how her own lover tried his best to make sure she was okay and safe. The feeling inside of her heart couldn't just wait anymore so she did the Impossible, She Took Double D's hand and hugged him immediately soon as their body made contact with each other.

"Thank you for caring for me Double D it really meant a lot to me knowing my Dreamboat likes me back." Marie said hugging him some more.

"No problem...M-Marie!" Double D said stuttering and blushing at the same time trying to keep his composure in line. Double D took this moment putting his hands around Marie's waist as he dances slowly. She caught on very fast and quickly put her arms around his neck following his footsteps Dancing like a married couple.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before the fight started, May went over to Ed as he was no longer dancing with Wilfred and seem to be in his thoughts.

"Hiya Big Ed! Can I sit with you? I won't do anything I promise." May said holding both her hands up

Ed became really scared by the fact the Kanker he didn't like the most was standing right in front of him. He backed away slowly so she would at least give him a head start. But for some reason, he stood there just looking at May. He then spoke up telling her how he felt.

"I...I Don't know How to talk to girls You make Ed brain stop working May." Ed said while looking down at his moving shoes blushing lightly.

"Wait did he just call me May without any flashcards!? I must be daydreaming... Wait a minute is he BLUSHING ALSO? May thought to look straight at Ed, "I gotta do the reverse psychology thing Marie was talkin' about if I'm going to get Ed to like me." May said to herself in her mind.

"COME DANCE WITH ME BIG ED! FORGET DUTCH IM DANCING WITH MY POOKIE BEAR!" May said dragging Ed to the dance floor not caring about the reverse psychology plan anymore. What was more odd is that Ed didn't fight back, He didn't scream nor did he ran away he just went along with May and started dancing with her in his normal goofy laughing mood. May was so happy for once her man now understanding her love for him.

* * *

Peach Creek High, Time, 9:58 PM Special

Occasion: The Senior Dance, Location: Outside

Eddy was outside the whole time waiting for his ride to come to pick him up. The dance for him been the worst experience ever, He didn't get to dance with Nazz, He didn't have his charisma in check, And lastly, he was doing the same thing over and over every year at the dance. But this year was his last chance to make it right so he made his way back to the school only to hear a loud teen girl screaming. He turns his whole body around and yep he was right it was a Tall girl with orange hair that was straight and curly she had a smoking hot body like a model. She wore a Red Dress that made it more "Bitchy" the down of her dress came out making her right leg visible. What really made eddy drool was her face. Her green glowing eyes sparkling as it shines like the moon, Her face fully clean and smooth with no bumps or anything just a beautiful birthmark next to her left eye and her freckles. Eddy has never been in love in his life! All he could do is stare at the mysterious female.

"What ya mean I have to pay 10.50!?" The mysterious girl asked the taxi man about the money she was supposed to give.

"Just what I said lady, we have been driving three hours...THREE HOURS OF NOTHING! just to get too a school!? The taxi man said with tiredness in his eyes

"DON'T YA YEL-..." The mysterious girl was about to say Till eddy was standing right beside her offering his money to the taxi driver.

"Here, Keep the change." Eddy said giving him ten dollars and fifty cents. The man smiles at Eddy telling him to have a good day But glared at the girl driving off to his next pickup route.

She started to see Eddy smirking wide while waving his eyebrows like a snake, hinting he likes her a lot. She couldn't believe it eddy didn't know it was her Lee Kanker the whole time. So she decided to play along acting like she didn't know him to get all the attention she craved in so long, And maybe get Revenge on what he said to her at school.

"You must be new around here, I'm Eddy but you can call me yours." Eddy said getting all up on Lee not even having a clue it was her.

"Eddy huh? I thought you were a king at being a Cheap-skate?" Lee said getting more closer to Eddy's face

"Please...I.I'll never that stuck up...HAHAHA" Eddy said laughing trying to cover his nervousness.

"Oh, really? I like my men brave and just do what his mind was set on." Lee said hoping Eddy would make the first move this time.

Eddy took this as a go, He slowly closed his eyes and went in for the kill. He was now kissing Lee Kanker! As they begin to kiss Eddy took this opportunity and grab Lee's back pushing her more into the kiss

they were having. The two was kissing for about ten minutes but stop when Eddy seen behind Lee's back that the kids now coming out of the school is now going home. Two girls walk to Lee making three girls stand before Eddy. He never seen so many girls come to him all at once so he just went with the floor and listen to the girls talk.

"Hey girls!" Lee said happy having a moment with Eddy.

"Wow you really did grab him, Lee, I guess I owe you ten bucks.."Marie said sadly looking for ten bucks in her purse then giving it to her.

"Wait...YOU'RE LEE KANKER!?" Eddy said with his jaw wide open

"Aw, my man is just so smart!" Lee said being sarcastic Eddy couldn't believe it he just kissed a Kanker... On top of it Making out with Lee Kanker this must be a Nightmare that Johnny made up or something, No it was all true...

"See Marie Guys are just dogs soon as they go pretty, How rude of them!" May said looking down at Eddy

"Maybe for you and Lee May, but my dreamboat knows how to take care of his girl." Marie said in her la-la land again now thinking about how Double D was at the dance party.

"This...THIS ISN'T REAL!" Eddy said now running off screaming Double D and Ed's name.

"I told ya he'll come to me first," Lee said as the Kanker Sisters watched Eddy running off far away from them.

End of Chapter 3! So what do you guys think? Do you like Tony? I know I don't...He hurt poor Double D! But stay tuned for Chapter 4

Next time: **Hidden Secrets**


	5. Hidden Secrets

WARNING: Lemon in this Chapter, Rated R for sexual situations And Profanity. So if you're underage for this please skip over this chapter. Thank you~

Peach Creek High, Time, 9:38 AM

The school was back in session, Everyone was talking about last night dance party, Some was even talking about how bad the punch was. The Ed's were heading to class while talking.

"This Stinks! This whole week been a pain in my ass!" Eddy said walking with Double D and Ed

"Language Eddy! Yes, It was a rather an interesting week... but we overcame it all Together!" Double D said happily to be in school again.

"Easy for you to say! I didn't even get a date! I was outside the whole time." Eddy said not bringing up the whole Lee part.

"Maybe so, But at least you'll have a chance four more years in college." Double D said Spraying Ed's shirt while walking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Eddy said looking down on the floor walking but soon got hit with a fire extinguisher that was on the wall.

"Cheer up Eddy..." Ed said picking Eddy up from the ground. "We can make a scam again this week making everyone toes bigger like giant worms from planet Iceberg," Ed said grabbing his comic book from his pocket and smashing it into Eddy's face so he could see.

"That's a great idea, Ed! How about you get that out of my face!" Eddy said slapping the comic book out of Ed's hand. Ed drops Eddy once again and went to go get his comic book from where Eddy slaps it to.

"Poor Ed...That wasn't very nice Eddy, He was just trying to help in his own way." Double D said looking at Eddy as he got up cracking his neck back to place.

"Yeah, Yeah, But I thought of something even better Double D!" Eddy said pulling Double D's closer to him so no one could hear they conversation.

"We can make tons of cash From you Double D just think about it, Everyone in the whole world doesn't know what you look like without your hat we can Hav-..." Eddy said but got cut off from Double D's push.

"Ohh..NO! NO, NO, NO! Eddy! We all three promise each other that this secret will remain a secret between us! You remember I told you about the dodgeball incident!? I CAN'T JUST RELIVE MY TRAGIC HISTORY FOR YOUR SATISFIED BEHAVIOR IN JUST GETTING 25 CENTS FROM KEVIN AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Double D said holding his hat tight moving slowly away from Eddy.

"Like hell you are!" Eddy said rushing towards Double D only to get stopped by Ed.

"Eddy we shouldn't do anything we will regret. Double D's our friend, We not suppose to do that to friends." Ed said as he's brain start working.

"Yeah...You right Ed, I'm sorry sockhead for saying that, Can I have a hug?" Eddy said opening his arms up for Double D

"Of course Eddy!" Double D said forgetting all about Eddy's plan to take his hat. As Double D went in for a hug Eddy quickly tied him up with Double D's own arms.

"Instead of selling your hat, I Can just Sell you! THINK ABOUT ALL THE MONEY I'LL GET DOUBLE D HAHAHA" Eddy said laughing finishing up tying up Double D's arms.

"Eddy! You're going way too far! This isn't just some scam you doing, this is kidnapping we're talking about! This is a capital offense to society! ED! HELP A DEAR FRIEND OUT! Double D said as he tries to wiggle his way out of his own arms.

"NO ED! I'LL GIVE YOU NINE CHICKENS IF YOU DO AS I SAY!" Eddy said putting his homework papers inside of Double D's mouth so he cant talk.

"Really Eddy? I can get a chicken!?" Ed said with puppy dog eyes jumping up and down forgetting about Double D's help in need.

"You sure can Lumpy! Just help me sell Double D and You'll have a farm full of Chickens!" Eddy said shaking Ed's neck back and forth.

"Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy! where do I sign at Eddy?" Ed said waiting for his chickens.

"No need to sign Monobrow! Just help me sell and you'll get the chickens you crave!" Eddy said letting go of Ed's neck.

"I can name my chicken Larry and Susie Ann." Ed's said walking to Eddy's locker throwing the locker door behind him. Ed got the booth table and smash it on the ground, Eddy ran to his now open locker and took out a red marker. He then wrote "Double D 4 Sale" on the front of the booth. Eddy got on the Booth yelling at the top of his lungs making sure everyone heard him.

"COME GET YOUR ORIGINAL ONE AND ONLY EDDWARD MARION VINCENT AS YOUR MATH NERD TO DO ALL YOUR WORK, OR YOUR FRIEND FOR TEA PARTY, OR BETTER YET A BOY TOY! JUST FOR TWO HOURS AND HE'S YOURS IF THE PRICE IS RIGHT!" Eddy said yelling so he can get the attention of many.

"Woah! This is something I gotta see." Kevin said walking over with Nazz with him.

"Step right up Kevin my boy and get your very own Double D!" Eddy said pointing at Double D.

"I'll throw in twenty-five cents, I need someone to do my weeks homework." Kevin said to Eddy

"In your dreams shovel chin you gotta go higher than that, I ain't twelfth anymore!" Eddy said crossing his arms denying Kevin's offer.

"Why you little..."Kevin said but got cut off by Nazz getting in front of him.

"How about fifteen dollars then Eddy?" Nazz said adding her charm making Eddy very nervous by this. He was going to say yes but Sarah pushed Nazz out the way and grab Eddy's jacket pulling him close to her While Jimmy was behind.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FISH-FACE I'LL GIVE YOU TWENTY DOLLARS FOR HIM. HE'LL MAKE A GREAT BUTLER, isn't that right Jimmy?" Sarah said looking behind her for Jimmy's response.

"You know me so well Sarah it makes me wonder sometimes," Jimmy said hugging her from behind.

"Me and plank want Double D to make us some strawberries!" Johnny said walking into the crowd.

"JOHNNY YOU FAT HEAD YOU CAN FIX YOUR OWN DAMN STRAWBERRIES!" Sarah said telling Johnny his idea of having Double D for two hours is stupid.

"I'LL GIVE YA THIRTY DOLLARS FOR HIM!" Kevin said holding the money in the air.

"I'm gonna be so Rich! Ed! put this tape on sockheads mouth! Eddy said throwing the tape at Ed as he watches all the money he ever wanted in the air shaking for his attention.

"Rolf will gve you wheat bread on a log with Victor's fur Three-haired Ed-boy," Rolf said holding Victor's fur in both of his hands.

"Back off Rolf, The dork is mine!" Kevin said elbowing Rolf right in the chest making him fall across the school building causing a large hole in the wall.

"YOU HAVE INVADED ROLF'S BODY TEMPLE WITH YOUR FORCE OF STRENGTH! YOU SHALL FACE NO MERCY RED-HAT KEVIN!" Rolf said pulling up his right sleeve as he charged at Kevin.

Everyone was fighting who would take Double D for two hours Ed and Eddy watched everyone fight but everyone left quickly when they saw a familiar face come up to Ed and Eddy. Eddy didn't like this one bit not because she didn't have money, But because she was a Kanker.

"What do you want Kanker!? He isn't for sale so take a hike!" Eddy said pointing at the exit doors behind her.

"How about this, I'll give you one hundred

dollars for him, No bull No scam for two hours." She said showing the money right to Eddy's face. Eddy eyes now turned into green dollar signs drooling like he was a fountain.

"DEAL! he's over there Only two hours Marie or so help me I'll be On your ass like a magnet got it!?" Eddy said pulling on Marie's shirt.

"Get off of me shorty! I know when my time is up. I just wanna spend a day where me and my dreamboat left off from last night's dance." Marie said grabbing Eddy's face pushing him off her. She then put the money in the jar Eddy had out for the sale and went to Double D. She asked one more thing before she fully had Double D to her self.

"Does he come with a Rope? In case he tries to leave?" Marie said looking down at Double D with a smirk.

"MmmMMPH!" Double D said the only sounds he can make while having tape on his mouth.

"Yeah, Yeah...ED! Give her a rope or something... HAHAHA IM RICH!" Eddy said staring at the jar full money. Ed did as he told he didn't give Marie the rope he tosses it by her shoes, He didn't want Kanker DNA on him.

"They're so stupid. Why do my sisters even like them?" Marie thought in her mind now dragging Double D with her.

Marie and Double D are no longer seen, Ed's face became a depressed teen boy with tears in his eyes. Eddy didn't notice this at all he was just staring at the jar glued onto it. Ed then walked off sad with his head down scraping the floor with his shoes.

"COME ON ED! LET'S GO BUY MY BROTHER'S CAR FROM MY MOM HAHAHA" Eddy said looking up but Ed was long gone.

"Ed...Double D?...ANYONE!?" Eddy said looking around as he was the only one left.

Trailer Park: Location, Kanker Sisters House, Time 9:51 AM

"For someone who's weak out of the Ed's sure is heavy," Marie said letting go of the rope she has Double D in.

"MMPH!" Double D said rolling away from Marie. Marie got annoyed pretty fast by not hearing her man talked, So she yank the tape right off Double D's mouth making him scream.

"AHHHH MY FACE! LORD HAVE MERCY!" Double D said holding his mouth from the pain Marie has done to him.

"There! Now I can hear my Dreamboat" Marie said looking at Double D.

"Marie! WHERE'S LEE OR MAY!? WHERE'S A LEGAL PARENT GUARDIAN WHEN I NEED ONEEE!?" Double D said whining trying so hard to get out of the Trailer Park.

"Lee and May went shopping so they skipped School all day today. I didn't go because I wanted to talk to ya today in Third block class. It's just me and you for two hours oven mitt." Marie said throwing Double D to the couch with ease.

"M..Marie Let's talk about this like civil citizens and don't make any rational attempts to persuade each other. Instead, let's have fundamental education by doing hom...Homework for two hours! S...So Wha..T you say!?" Double said nervously doing his best to stall for two hours.

"I don't know Double D, Your offer seems boring... I know what we can do! We can play under the clothes!" Marie said looking at Double D in a flirty manner.

"I'm... H-how you play this torment of a game..." Double D asked not really wanting the answer.

"It's pretty simple really, All you gotta do is answer the questions I asked. If you get them right from this lie detector my mom uses for her boyfriends then you can go on to the next question without me having to take your clothes off for you. Buuuut!~ If the lie detector said you lied Double D, I'll have no choice but to strip ya." Marie said hooking the lie detector up putting all the wires on Double D ready to play the game.

"W...What about you!? I can't just be th...The only one to strip nude this isn't sanitary in these types of predicaments

situations!" Double D said blushing moving left to right trying to free himself, But with no use for the rope is super tight.

"Awh, My Cutie Pie wanna see me naked! Marie blushing tremendously making Double D's face burnt red. "I guess I'll play so you can ask me questions I suppose. But I ain't answering no dumb questions!" Marie said stopping what she was doing with double D taking some of the lie detector plugs off him and putting some on her. Double D couldn't believe it he literally asked Marie to play this horrifying game with him. But one thing that's even more shocking is...He wanted Marie Kanker to get naked from this.

"You're up first Double D! Your first Question is "Have you ever masturbate thinking about a girl before?" Marie asked Waiting for Double D's answer.

"I have certainly not had done such a thing." Double D said blushing closing his eyes.

Lier Detected, Lier Detected The lie detector machine said as it caught Double D in a lie.

"I guess You lose a shirt Double D~" Marie said lifting Double D's shirt revealing his flat naked chest.

"T...This Is Outrageous! I didn't... study for this type of game!" Double D said looking everywhere but Marie.

"Don't worry Double D you won't be the only one that will lose something," Marie said laughing This made Double D even more scared. "Your turn to ask me something Double Cutie but it has to be a Question about me Only! "Marie also said warning Double D about the rules.

"V..VEERY Well then! Have... you...Evver...um, had Gym class? I..I KNOW I have haha" Double D awkwardly ask while looking at the clock behind her.

"I Know what you're doing Double D and it isn't going to work. I'm not May yanno, Just for that, I'm taking off them jeans." Marie said going for his pants only to get stop from Double D's yell.

"W...WAIT! what i...I meant to say is, Have you ever had sexual interactions from thinking about someone...Also?..."Double D asked Blushing heavily

"NO! I'm not that type of gal Double D who do you think I am!?" Marie said looking away from Double D blushing.

Lier Detected, Lier Detected The lie detector machine said now caught Marie in a lie.

"Fine! I did...So what!? everyone does it at least one good time." Marie said taking off her shirt revealing her black bra. Double D couldn't resist looking at Marie's chest it wasn't big like May's or small like Lee's it was just regular. She took notice of Double D's stare so she spoke upon it.

"Double D you dog! I Didn't know you were a bad boy...When it comes to stuff like this..." Marie said touching Double D's face.

"You saw something at your point of view! I...I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING, IN PARTICULAR, I WAS JUST OBSERVING MY SURROUNDINGS...T...THAT'S ALL!" Double D said now giving in from Marie's soft hands.

Marie was laughing at how Double D was getting turn on But she had enough with the games and went straight to the action as her time was running out with him.

"Enough with the Pointless games. It's time for us to get serious, Time is money that I spent on you." Marie said pulling Double D's pants down to his ankles.

MARIE! ARE YOU TRYING TO DO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU PREGNANT IN THE END!?" Double D said shaking by Marie's actions.

"If it makes you feel better I got a condom upstairs Double D." Marie said grabbing the rope that's keeping Double D's arms together and pulling him upstairs to the Kanker Sisters room. When they got there nothing really change, The only thing that's different is they have a flat screen T.V on the wall. She tosses Double D's whole body on the bed and jumps on him after making him gasp loudly.

"You ready Double D? Just know you'll be my first," Marie said making sure Double D is ready.

"Marie... While I admire your courtesy towards me I don't thi-..." Double D was about to say only for Marie's lips to be on him. Her Tongue snakes its way into Double D's mouth making him close his eyes enjoying the makeout they were having. Marie giggles at this slowly going for Double D's manhood with her left hand. She pulled it out of his boxers to reveal a hard shaft. She grabs hold of his member bouncing it up and down, Double D moans in Marie's mouth it became louder when still tongue kissing Marie. Double D stop kissing Marie and just watched her stroke his penis, She felt something slimy in her hands so she looks at them to find out it was Double D's come. Marie smiled not because he came fast, But because he was finally accepting her to have this moment with him.

"I...I think I'm ready to go...all the way m...Marie." Double D says half smiling allowing her to do what she wanted to do all along.

She became super happy by what Double D said, She pulled down her cargo pants and threw them behind her, She did the same for her panties. Double D was now looking at a human female vagina it had black fur in a v-shape on top of it makes it seems like it was just pointing at the area. What strikes Double D's attention, even more, is that it had piercings on the outside below her fur hair. As Double D stared Marie quickly closed her legs and put both her hands inside of her legs to cover her body.

"Edd...Don't stare too long.. You're giving me the impression that my body isn't good for you or something..." Marie says looking to left avoiding eye contact.

"No, No! It...it isn't that...you just look so beautiful I couldn't dare lay my eyes off you, Marie." Double D says blushing a shade of pink.

"Oh Double D..." Marie said hopping on top of Double D's stomach leaning in kissing him once more. Even though he was tied up he picked his body up and kissed Maire forcefully. Now it was Marie's turn to moan, The fact that Double D confess that she was beautiful and his sudden aggression was turning her on. She took Double D's shaft and slowly put it inside her this made her and Double D scream

"Double D...Your cock is...is so big!" Marie says making the last words she said end with a moan.

"Yo-You mean the Human... Male genitalia... organs below the Male's leg area-a. Is t...That correct?" Double D asked still talking properly in this type of situation. Marie put her finger over his mouth to keep him from talking, She went up and down on his Shaft making him and her moan some more with pure bliss in their eyes. She pulled her bra down so she could jiggle her breast she then got the idea of another way for Double D to pleasure her. She took her left hand and put it behind Double D's head lifting him enough to her chest. He looks up and starts sweating by this, She giggled at this and just gave him instructions on what he's supposed to do.

"Okay Double D, What you gotta do first is suck on the nipple with your teeth," Marie says leaning her chest in Double D's face.

"O...Okay, I'll try my best to meet the requirements of your needs." Double D says now sucking on Marie left nipple, This caused her to moan loud.

"God yes...Fuck YES DOUBLE D Fuck yes...Ohhhh... Double D suck it till it goes numb Cutie-Pie..." Marie says playing with her right breast while still going up and down on Double D's dick.

N...Now...I know why they call...You Double D...Marie says pushing Double D more onto her chest, She then removed Double D's beanie revealing what's under it. He had Blonde hair with black tips making it seem like he had black hair, He also has a huge scar across his head down to his right eyebrow barely just one inch from it. What really made Marie stared was all the scars that he had all around his head. You can see his blonde hair more than the scars but if you just dig your hands in there looking for something all you would see is scars with each one with a sad backstory. She was going to ask what happen but Double D told her he was about to come.

"M..mMarie! I'm about to release m...My seeds...In your Woman areaaa!" Double D says shaking from side to side as he can't hold it any longer.

"D...Double D be a m..Man and just Do it already!... I WANT YOUR KIDS EDDWARD!..." Marie says looking at Double D with a death stare holding onto the bed sheets with both her hands on each side of Double D.

"I..I'M ABOUT...TO RELEASE! AHHHHHEHHH...Double D says releasing every sperm inside of Marie." He sat back now feeling much better now that he doesn't have to hold.

Marie got off Double D and laid beside him, They both stared at each other ready for another go Marie was just about to get on top of Double D till she hears a loud noise outside of her Trailer Park house, She pushed her bra up and went to the window that the Kanker sisters had in their room. She looked out of the window and spotted Eddy and Ed, Eddy used Ed as a baseball bat while yelling her name. This made Marie angry and Double D curious at what's going on.

"Marie! YOU FUCKING SPAZZ I SAID TWO HOURS NOT SIX! GIVE US DOUBLE D BACK ALREADY!" Eddy said repeatedly slamming Ed's face onto the Kanker's door.

"Can I get my chickens now Eddy? haha," Ed said laughing as he faces getting hit over and over by the door.

"Shut up lumpy, And help me break this door." Eddy says hitting the Kankers Door with Ed as his bat.

Marie still looking out the window, Double D casually looking at Marie's ass seeing the sperm on Marie's legs. He laughed at this and spoke.

"My, My, Marie you sure do have a nice rear with my Sperm on you sure make a fine specimen." Double D says not knowing his sentence made any sense or not. She blushed at this and begin to shake her ass just for Double D's enjoyment. She then grabs her pants and panties and put them on she then went towards the cordless phone and dial Lee's phone number when Lee picked up Marie spoke in rage.

"Hello?" Lee said over the phone picking out clothes for May at the "Cheap Market

All for one!" inside the mall.

"Lee Come home right now, Eddy and Ed are breaking into the house...HE SAID HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Marie says with the last part a lie.

"WHAT!? MAY GRAB THAT 4.99 SHIRT AND LET'S GO! THEM ED'S THINK THEY CAN JUST GET OUR SHIP IN-A-BOTTLE AGAIN COME ON MAY!" Lee says over the phone telling May to hurry and pay the store manager or whoever was running it. May then yanked Lee's Phone and Spoke even louder in the cell phone Making Marie's ears hurt in pain.

"WAIT...MARIE DO YOU WANT BLACK PANTIES OR WHITE ONES? I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD GET WHITE, IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A GRANDMA." May said loud enough to make the whole store stare at her. Lee snatched back her phone and told Marie shes on her way and hung up.

"UGH...That's going to take forever..."Marie said she hung the phone back down, And went to Double D she stared down at his manhood begin to rub it lightly. He moans quietly looking upwards in pure happiness. She smirks at this and got on top of him this made Double D utterly confused.

"Double D...Do you...Think we can go again?" Marie says blushing looking at his teal eyes.

I..I don't know... But Ed and Eddy are literally outside! THIS IS BEYOND BEING A REBEL THIS IS- Double D couldn't talk because Marie's mouth was now pressed on his lips. She then lifts up and got off of him.

"I'm just kiddin' Double D, Shrimp head and Captain dumbass is outside knocking our door down so I guess I'll give them you...For now." Marie says putting Double D's Cock back inside of his jeans and picking up his beanie off the floor to put it neatly back on him so he's blonde hair wouldn't show at all. She hurries back downstairs and grabs Double D's shirt making sure Ed and Eddy didn't see her. She slowly tip-toe back upstairs to where Double D was and put his shirt over him, He's arms wasn't inside of his shirt but she didn't care. She grabs Double D's collar dragging him downstairs, When Ed and Eddy were still trying to get the door open a small crack comes on the door, It was Marie with Double D behind her. Eddy then Drop Ed's body, He went straight to Marie with anger in his eyes.

"KANKER! I TOLD YOUR ASS YOU HAD TWO HOURS! WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO HIM!?" Eddy said His face was inside of the Trailer scanning around the place.

"Something that doesn't concern You!" Marie says pushing him back As he fell backwards.

"GRRRRHHH WHY YOU LITTLE B-..." Eddy was going to say the last words with full disrespect that was on his mind But got snatched up by Lee with May behind her with shopping clothes in her hands.

"WHAT WAS THAT CHEAPSKATE!?" Lee asks Eddy. He slumped inside of Lee's grip terrified at what's to come next.

"Why are you breaking into our Trailer?" Lee said looking at Marie also.

"I WOULDN'T BEEN HERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT IF YOU'RE STUPID SISTER JUST DID HER PART AND GAVE HIM BACK IN TWO HOURS! AND SHE FOOLED ME THIS IS ROLF'S FAKE MONEY HE TRICKED ME WITH BACK IN THE DAY!" Eddy said now angry throwing all the money Marie gave him onto the ground.

"Maybe next time instead of leaving fake cash on the ground by your locker you can see the fakeness that's on it." Marie says sticking out her tongue leaning on the side of the door in the outside of the Trailer Park.

"Wait Till I get my hands on you! Eddy said squirming to get free from Lee

"ED'S NOT IN HIS HAPPY PLACE!" Ed says sucking his thumb backing away from May lovey dovey affections for him.

"Enough!" Lee says dropping Eddy all the way. Lee walks towards Marie and pushes her making Double D now visible to Lee. she grabs Double D's whole body tossing him to Eddy, He wasn't ready to catch so early from the drop Lee just did to him. Double D heavy body smashed Eddy's whole body making Double D on top and Eddy was below.

"Come on May! I Don't have time for the shit today. Get lost Eds we'll come to you when we are ready, GOT IT!?" Lee says smashing the Kankers sisters Trailer's door soon May enters the Trailer.

"Can you believe them, guys!? Breaking in just to steal a bottle." Lee says waiting for someone to answer her back.

"Yeah, Big Ed didn't even notice me!" May says, No one paid any attention to her when Lee started talking to Marie.

"Marie, Why the hell you had an Ed in this house at night!? Ma Would've flipped if she saw you with him." Lee said looking through the shopping bag she got at the mall for May to see if everything was any there.

"It wasn't nothing Lee! just usual torment when I always see my Cutie-Pie, And nothing more!" Marie says flopping on the couch and turning on the T.V

"Nothing my Ass! You're lucky I'm tired, I'm going to bed. May Don't wake me and Marie Don't prank me, Goodnight. Lee says walking upstairs Marie didn't care about this but soon did when she realized her and Double D had sex in there, She didn't even change the bed sheets!

"Wait...LEE IM SICK AND IM DYING PLEASE CALL 911" Marie said trying to distract Lee but failed

"Tell May to give you Ma's meatloaf, That'll make anyone feel better!" Lee said now upstairs and enter the Kankers room Marie was in a panic mode she quickly grabs her stuff and left the trailer before Lee had to say anything. May then just spoke to herself for Marie leaving so fast.

"I wonder where Marie went," May said for a few seconds later she would know exactly why she left.

"MARIE ANN KANKER!" Lee said upstairs looking at the mess Double D and Marie has done.

"Oh, shit..." Marie says now running in the woods so Lee won't get to her.

End of Chapter 4! This chapter is part of the main story. So if you want to see this chapter then go ahead, Just know I'm not

responsible If you're not old enough I can't force anything of anyone.

Next time: The Child of Edd


	6. The Child of Edd

Marie's POV

Trailer Park: Location, Kanker Sisters House, Time 11:27 AM Day, Sunday

I woke up around 10:04 and Couldn't go back to sleep, I stayed up all night puking my brains out. Last night with Double D was incredible! I went to the bathroom again but I got stopped by my sister Lee She had on her old ass nightgown that looks like the 90's classics. She was leaning on the wall knowing something is up with me, So I just stared at her waiting for her to say something about why she was stopping my way to the bathroom.

"Marie, This is your third time going in the bathroom. What the hell is wrong with ya?" Lee asked me now staring back at me seriously.

"Nothing Lee! why you alway-..." I was going to say but throw up came right out of my mouth and landed right on Lee's slippers. I looked up at Lee with vomit under my mouth she looked so pissed...

"EWWW...MAY! GET IN HERE GO GET THE MOP OR THE DUSTPAN JUST HURRY UP AND GET SOMETHING!" Lee says looking at her shoes. May came upstairs to find Me and Lee was covered in my own vomit, She screams and told us to sit tight. When she came back she had bleach and a broom, Like that shit would work.

"Don't worry guys! I'll clean up from here you just get in the shower Lee and Marie you go downstairs to do what you gotta do." May says finally talking smart for once. She went over to Lee wit blue gloves and pushed her inside the bathroom I was supposed to go in. So I just shrug my shoulders and headed into the mini bathroom we had downstairs. When I got into the bathroom It was small And was lacking space. The only thing it had was a toilet and a sink it didn't even have a bathtub or shower. I Looked at the sink and started getting cramps on my back, I knew it wasn't my period coming on I just had it three weeks ago. Then it came to me...

"I need to know if this is true..." I said opening the draw that below the sink and grabbing a "pregnancy test stick" her mom was saving in case she was meeting someone for a one-night stand.

I open the paper wrap for it and then started to do what I had to do. After a few minutes, It was done it will finally reveal to me if I'm pregnant or not. I looked down and expected the worst and it was.

"I'm...Pregnant...?" I said looking up at the ceiling as the pregnancy test stick falls out of my hands. It said I was positive could this day get any worst? I thought hoping this is just a prank I did on myself. Then I heard a knock behind me it was May she was wondering why I was in the bathroom for so long I was in here for two hours so I can see why she was worried.

"Hey, Marie are you okay? Lee says the Eds are making another wacky scam around the block you should hurry up!" May says to me still knocking on the door like I can't hear.

"Okay, Okay...I'M-..."I was about to say but threw up right into the toilet that was in front of me. May heard the sound and used her hairpins to open the door. When she came inside the bathroom she seen everything from the throw up to the pregnancy box she was stepping on. All she could do was come towards me and talk to me softly.

"Marie...Are you...Pregnant...?" May asked me looking at the vomit that was now in the toilet.

"Even if I told ya...All you gonna do is tell Ma and Lee." I told her now looking away from May balling up my fist.

Marie, Last night I had to cover for you when you left the Trailer, Lee was mad at what happened in the room all the covers were on the floor, All the pillows were somehow in the closet. And what's worst she found someone's yanno sperm! on the bed, So I had to make up a lie to Lee saying it was my yeast or whatever all for you... May said looking down at her feet. "I couldn't believe it...May risk her self just for me?... That's why when I got back in the trailer Lee wasn't mad at me." I thought to look at May with tears in my eyes. I quickly ran to May and hugged her, She was surprised by this but made up for it by a hug back. So I told her everything, From having a one night stand with Double D to telling a lie to Lee. May took this all in and became very happy by all of this not because of Double D became her older sister first but, She will now be an aunt in the future.

"MARIE! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA NAME HER!?" May asked me I shoved my hand right into May's mouth giving her a hint she was way too loud.

"Keep it down Bird Brain! If Lee or Ma found out they would have my ass on a stick!" I said opening the door and scanning my eyes I looked upstairs and in the living room then put my head back in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Marie I'm just so happy that I'm gonna be a grandma!" May said hugging herself happy.

"Aunt Stupid, Aunt," I said putting my right hand on my face cause of May's stupidity.

"Well, whatever! What about Double D? Does my brother in law knows about this?" May says removing my hand from my face smiling.

"N...No...I haven't told him...A-and besides he might think I'm just a whore or something," I said blushing in a shade of pink almost about to cry.

"That's stupid Marie, You know just as I do out of the Eds Double D isn't like that at all. If you tell him right now how you feel and what's going on I'm sure he'll understand." May told me putting her hand on my shoulder for all the support she can give me.

"Yeah, you're right but-..." I said but heard Lee calling us in the living room I came out first then allowed May to follow in behind. I told May not to say a single word about this When we got to Lee she leaning on the wall waiting on us.

"What took ya two so long? My hours aren't supposed to be wasted when we go see our Eds" Lee said telling both me and May to not be late again when meeting up with her.

"Sorry, Lee Me and Marie were thinking of a way to trap the Eds, Right Marie?" May said elbowing me right in the arm.

"Yeah! are you ready? I know I am!" I said pretending like I'm fine but on the inside, I was scared to Double D all of this information at once.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Lee said walking out the door first then May I pulled her back and whispered in her ear before we hit the streets.

"While we messing with the Eds I'm gonna pull Double D to the side and give him "The Talk" if it takes longer when you and Lee done with your Eds just distract Lee the best way you can, Got it?" I said in a low whisper.

"Gotcha Marie!" May told me now walking off heading to the Eds. While walking I notice Lee was acting off she wasn't smiling like she usually does, No she seems rather sad before I got the chance to ask what's wrong she pushed my head down, We all three was now in a bush spying on the Eds.

"Are you gonna take the hockey stick or what!? I don't have all day!" I heard Eddy say talking to the red-hat boy.

"Isn't this the hockey stick you smash into a heart back in grade school days?" Kevin says looking at the hockey stick suspiciously.

"I TOLD YOU NINETY-EIGHT TIMES JIMMY FRAME US AND SET A DEAL WITH THOSE KANKERS! So are you gonna buy or what Jock-Strap!?" Eddy says looking pissed by Kevin's Questions. I heard Lee laugh a little in the bush, I quickly brushed it off and watched the scene that took place in front of me.

"If you buy Kevin you can play footsies with me" Ed said blushing a shade of red this made Kevin about to puke.

"What Ed meant to say Kevin is, You'll be satisfied with your purchase and delighted to show it among your peers. Double D said showing the hockey stick once more to Kevin.

"Hm...I"ll take it. Double Dork influences me to get this before the next Hockey practice, All I gotta do is scratch out your lame ass name and it'll be good to go Kevin said looking in his pockets for twenty-five cents, He then showed Eddy this, Only for Eddy to yell even louder.

"KEVIN YOU CHEAP-STAKE! THIS IS YOUR SECOND TIME OFFERING TWENTY-FIVE CENTS! THIS IS A AUTHENTIC HOCKEY STICK WITH MY NAME ON IT WITH RED INK! IF THAT'S NOT RARE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!" Eddy said smashing his head on top of Kevin's head.

"Look dork..." Kevin says pulling on Eddy's goatee towards him. "Take it or leave it I don't have time for your childish yelling." Eddy couldn't bear the pain anymore and just gave him the hockey stick. Kevin then walk off leaving the three Ed-Boys with just cents in their pocket.

"This isn't fair... WHY didn't the writers upgrade the price we make Double D...!?" Eddy said slamming his entire face on Ed's shoulder. Breaking the fourth wall.

"Well Eddy, If you just came on time in the interviews that Antonucci made on the weekends you could've just told him to change the amount the kids give to us instead of looking at your old dirty magazine we found years later." Double D says breaking the fourth wall also.

"Please, like that'll be the day HAHAHA" Eddy joked walking off with Ed and Double D. I told Lee it was now or never so we all three jumped out making Ed, And Eddy screams our last names, Everyone but Double D.

"KANKERS! Ed and Eddy both said at the same time hugging each other more scared than Double D was.

I gave May a heads up in getting the Eds far away from each other so I could have alone time with Double D to talk about issues I was having. She called on Ed as she chases Ed away, Lee grabs Eddy's legs pulling him into the bushes. Double D just stood there and looked at me confused because I wasn't chasing him.

"Sorry if I ask this Marie but why aren't you chasing me exactly?" Double said looking straight at my green eyes.

"I Uh... Needed to talk to ya Double D." I said fumbling my fingers trying to distract myself from Double D's gaze.

"Why, certainly Marie." Double D says walking to the Forest with Me behind. While we were walking I just kept staring at his ass. Then I started to stare at his new Brown beanie he wears all the time, Sure it was cute and all, But I missed his old Sock-Hat he had back in 7th grade where he wore that hat all the time. When we got there we sat on the log together, I was nervous don't get me wrong but he was just calm and collected that made me wonder if he already knows. But I told him anyways just to make sure.

"Double D...Th-There's something I have to tell you." I said holding his hands he blushed even before I said anything.

"Wha..W-hat is it Marie?" He asks me

"I'm...uh...I'm uh..." I Kept saying over and over stalling.

"Yes...?" Double D says looking at me curious now

"Um... Hmmm..." I said again this time making Double D mad.

"Spit it out, lad!" Double D said had enough waiting.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I said so loud that birds came out of the trees, Lee lifting her head out of the bushes and May turning her head around from where the loud noise came from.

"Y...You're p-p-p-..." Double tries to say but stuttered every each word he just said.

"Pregnant, Double D, Pregnant." I said repeated it over to him, It seems like everyone is deaf today.

"I'm going to be a father! This is a dream that I always desired when I grow up and become a Data Science Analytics when I'm done with College! Or was it Anesthesiologist? No, No... It wasn't that because I don't like looking inside of the Human body...Then again I do like to research the platelets while looking at the computers...Hmm, this is a tough one." Double D says to himself out loud forgetting everything on what I just told him. So I just slapped him to get him back focus, It worked.

"Double D, As much as I like to hear you talk I Don't have long... Lee is probably finishing up with Eddy, I told May to distract her when she's about to come looking for us, So that may be the reason I haven't heard her annoying voice yet." I said rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Okay, Okay. So Are you...Um, Having a boy or a girl?" Double D asks curiously on what the baby's gender is.

"Double D you sounding like you're an idiot of a friend. We just had Sex last night! how the hell would I know automatically what gender the baby is in just 24 hours!?" I said getting fed up with stupid questions today.

"You Do have a point...WELL, HOW Should I know this!? We're TEEN PARENTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Double D replies back.

"This is hopeless, Okay! how about this you'll come over to my place tomorrow at 4:00 PM that way we can talk about at least one hour to ourselves. My Ma and Lee and May are going to go out to eat, I'll just say no and call you when I'm ready. Is that okay with you...?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"I suppose we can meet up at that time. I'll make sure I'm discrete from the others then." Double D says reaching into his upper pocket from his jacket pulling out a card with his phone number. He gave it to me and said his goodbyes I just looked at it and read what it said.

Eddward Phone Number: (800)- 552-4412

Time I'll answer: 3:00 PM-6:01 PM

Also, Please Don't Call if you going to prank. Thank you

Once I got done reading the card I smiled and bit my lower lip. I went back to my sisters Lee was now talking about how she was born curly to May, And May just winked at me telling me the distracted worked on Lee for once. When we started walking back at home I was thinking the whole time about it.

"I forgot to ask Double D how he feels About me..!" I said looking shocked with my eyes popping out of my sockets.

"Oh fuck. Not again..."

End of Chapter 5! I won't bother you guys too much, Please keep mind the number double D has on the card is not a joke and shouldn't be called on as a "prank" if you for real about learning more about it then called then.

Next Time: Daddy Issues


	7. Daddy Issues

Chapter 6

Marie and Double D hideout, Time 4:06 PM

Over the days Marie been sneaking out the house, And Double D been telling lies to Eddy and Ed just to get to Marie. No one knows where both Edd and Marie went but everyone became curious about why their sister or best friend was always missing in a time of need. It was so bad at one point where Eddy followed Double D to see what he was up to. Lee has been asking a lot of questions to Marie these past few days and all Marie did was lie successfully to Lee's face.

"What Are doing here Marie? I will rather be in a nice home, With a glass of tea and other peaceful things..." Double D looking around the area.

"This will be the place we visit each other and talk about things Double D, Most importantly talk about this yanno...The kid that's inside me." Marie says sitting next to Double D on a log.

"Yes, That's what I was afraid of the most. I'm not ready to become a father Marie! If anything this could ruin my plans I have in the future!" Double D said now getting up from the log in a panic attack.

"Calm down Double D! It will be harder if you're not in the child's life for me. I know we had sex without any protection but, This kid means a lot to me! So you better Step up or Step down the choice is your Edd." Marie says looking angry on the log she was sitting on.

"Okay! I'll do the needs...To be a father. But Marie We Can't just keep doing this, Soon Lee and May will find out. Then EDDY AND LEE!" Double D says breathing in his inhaler asthma.

"Ughh...Then I'll just tell them! I'm sorry Dreamboat, I'm so getting stressed out over this." Marie said putting her hands on her face about to cry.

Double D couldn't believe he was now seeing Marie Kanker crying in sorrow about all of this, So he went back over there and hug Marie gently. Her eyes lit up on sparkle and looked at Double D she then spoke her thoughts.

"Double D I like you okay...For a very long ass time. And now we about to have a kid together feels like we grew up way to fast and I-..." Marie couldn't finish her last words in because of Double D cup her chin and went in for a kiss. Marie was in a state of shock But overcame her fear by kissing him back. They kissed for about two minutes. Marie let go of Double D's face gasping for air, He was too.

"Does...Does this means...You're my partner now?..." Double D says holding both Marie's hands.

"I thought you never asked!" Marie said kissing his cheeks, He turned pure pink by this.

"This is wonderful news! I can't wait to have a Boy or a Girl, My Son name will be Albert Einstein Vincent Jr. And my Daughter would be Mileva Maric Vincent...Isn't this exciting Marie!? Double D asks reading a mini book of names he had in his backpack.

"That's cute that you're giving names and all but I don't think we nee-.."Marie says but got cut off by a person Double D knows but Marie hates.

"Oh wow! You have a child Double D? Plank heard you guys talking while we were searching for clams, CAN I NAME IT PLANK THE THIRD!?" Johnny asked screaming his last sentence, Marie's face went from happy to pure aggravated. She dashes at Johnny pushing him all the way down to the ground with her on top of him yelling at his face quietly.

"Listen hear you chocolate ball sack! I don't wanna hear a word from what you just saw today, Got it!? If I hear one single word to your pals or Eddy I'll be right at the Cul-De-Sac kicking your ass...GOT IT WOOD STICK!?" Maire says with fire in her eyes, This made Johnny agree to the terms he had with Marie.

"I..think I wet my pants plank..."Johnny said holding plank in front of Marie's face in a sign of defense.

"Now beat it! Before I'll tell you MY version of a bedtime story to ya." Marie says to Johnny, She pointed back where he came from and that was the sewers. He ran back to where he came from before he was ease-dropping on the new couple.

"That's how you deal with a pest Double D, Kanker Style," Marie told Double smirking back at him

"Yes, You did get rid of him...True, BUT JOHNNY IS A EXPLAINER! HE TELLS EVERYTHING WHEN SOMEONE PUSH HIM TO HIS LIMITS!" Double D says to Marie pushing her back and forth.

"He won't tell, I made him piss himself for crying out loud. He won't snitch, Now come on i wanna see if May bought back the baby books from the store." Marie said holding Double D's right hand walking towards the trailer park.

Cul-De-Sac, Time 5:10 PM

"I'm sooo boreEeeeerddd..." Eddy says playing with his old pencil Ed chewed up and throw it to the ceiling.

"Maybe we can eat jimmy today Eddy he's fluffy...Haha" Ed said eating grass because he was that bored.

"We did that last week Ed if anything...WHERE'S SOCKHEAD!?" Eddy said now breaking the pencil, Getting fed up once again with his absence.

When everything was going on, Johnny came out of the sewer and put the lid down quickly trying to get home. Eddy sees Johnny and asked what was up this made Johnny 2x4 swell up like a balloon full of sweat.

"Are you okay Johnny? You looking like Ed's swell toes."Eddy asked Johnny but Johnny didn't hear him all he said was...

"I DIDN'T SEE NOTHING DOUBLE D!" Johnny yelled but soon covered his mouth he really mess up this time.

"What the heck you say? Ed! hold Johnny down!" Eddy said ordering Ed, He did as he was told and hold on tight to Johnny.

"Now tell us Johnny boy...What you mean by "I didn't see nothing Double D" Eddy asked Johnny.

"I CAN'T SHE WILL KILL ME!" Johnny said not realizing he was now snitching.

"Oh, It's a girl now..."Eddy says now snatching Plank out of Johnny's hands.

"TELL US WHO WAS WITH DOUBLE D JOHNNY! OR PLANK GETS WET." Eddy said holding plank with a water gun right on its mouth.

"NOOOOO! Not this again! Please Let plank go He doesn't like being tormented

"PLEASEE!" Johnny says crying

"THEN TELL US JOHNNY! WHO IS DOUBLE D WITH?" Eddy asked Yelling right in Johnny's face.

"OKAY OKAY it's THAT KANKER GIRL ALRIGHT!? NOW LET GO OF PLANK PLEASEEE!" Johnny says reaching out for Plank in Eddy's hand.

"KANKER!?" Eddy and Ed said at the were so shocked he didn't even notice he had dropped Johnny. Eddy drop the Wood he had in his hands, Johnny grab his Wood-Pal and ran off. You can never trust a Johnny.

"DO YOU SEE IT EDDY!? The monsters that hide inside of the Kankers sucking the brains out of Double D...He is now a

Mashed potatoes...Ed says lost in his thoughts holding Eddy tight on the head.

WE HAVE TO START A WAR EDDY! It's the only way to free the souls of the dark sisters..." Ed said now shaking in fear.

"E-ED! Sockhead ain't dead, He just messing with one of those Kankers...But who?..."Eddy said pushing Ed off him now thinking about this.

"It could be the yellow one Eddy! She scares me..." Ed said biting all of his nails like a chainsaw.

"No Lumpy! That's your dumbass Girl crush! Hmm..."Eddy says still thinking

"What about the Curly One that kiss you at the dance?" Ed asked Eddy couldn't control his cheeks for it was now red.

"S..Sh...SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL you know about that anyway!?" Eddy asked blushing on the process of being mad.

"It's okay little small one, For Ed sees everything in the mind of atomy," Ed said professionally even if it didn't make sense.

"ED! You sound like Double D mix with Rolf." Eddy says to him.

"I know who it is..." Eddy Says as his eyebrows turn into an N shape.

"Marie Kanker..." Eddy says now walking to the only place where he can find her.

Trailer Park, Time 6:12 PM

"Tell me Marie Why is Double D in our house!?" Lee asked

'I seen..Him outside without the Eds and I grab him, Nothing to it Lee!" Mairie said to answer her question.

"DON'T LIE TO ME MARIE!" Lee said getting more into Marie's face.

"I'm not! Can you tell her that i can invite my boyfriend over Ma!?" Marie asks her mother who was in the background smoking a cigarette.

"Lee Leave your sister alone, If she wants

to have her boyfriend over then let her, She just trying to find love." Miss Kanker said holding her cigarette in her hand.

"Whatever..." Lee says going back to the couch

"Now, What is your name Kid?" Miss Kanker asked staring at Double D with a death stare.

"I'm...Eddward, Eddward Marion Vincent, B...But please! Call me Double D, If...You want."

Everyone looked at Double D when he said this, May looked at him confused as to why he was scared, Marie looked at him thinking to herself how hot he is. Lee just rolled her eyes and looked at T.V And finally Miss Kanker she just stared at him with a blank stare, She said something so embarrassing even Miss Kanker couldn't believe she just said it.

"Are you a girl or a boy? It's been on my mind forever." Miss Kanker asked Double D.

"I...Uh...I'M...Uh..." Double D try to say but got interrupted by Marie.

"MOOOOOM!' Marie said blushing by the fact her mother was so blunt.

"What? I just want to know my daughter's Partner Gender is." Miss Kanker said simply.

"No It's okay, My gender is..."Double D was going to say but a loud knock that made everyone stare got Miss Kanker Attention, She got up from her seat and went to the door, When she opens the door it was no other than Eddy and Ed.

"May I help you?" Miss Kanker asked the two boys who were standing in front of her.

"YOU MUST BE THE KANKER'S MOM! Where is The Kanker Sisters at!?" Eddy said looking inside and spotted the Kankers with Double D!

"A-HA! I KNEW IT LET ME IN LET ME IN!" Eddy said waiting to get inside but Miss Kanker was blocking him.

"Not so fast shorty, Who are you and what you want with my girls?" Miss Kanker holding Eddy's head stopping him from coming in.

"I JUST NEED DOUBLE D! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS.." Eddy says moving Miss Kanker hand.

"Well," it" is over there with my girls. If you wanna enter just say so shorty." She says this triggered Eddy to the core.

"I AIN'T SHORT! I'M TALLER THAN WHAT I WAS BEFORE GOD DAMN IT!" Eddy says now yelling. Lee knew it was Eddy's voice and rush to the door. He was now facing the two strongest Kankers out of them all.

"Look who it is! My Man finally coming to me for once!" Lee said patting on Eddy's cheeks making him madder.

"I DIDN'T COME FOR YOU LEE I CAME FOR..."Eddy said walking inside and then pointed at Marie and Double D. "THEM!" Eddy says finishing off his sentence.

"Oh wow Lee, Your man is in love with me or something he been on my ass for all this week," Marie said rolling her eyes

"DON'T PLAY GAMES KANKER! YOU CORRUPTED OUR DOUBLE D! JUST ADMIT IT!" Eddy says with Ed shaking behind Eddy.

"Um...Guys...Can I have a word in thi-..." Double D says trying to get his words out.

"CORRUPTED!? DO YOU LIVE IN A CAVE!? DOUBLE D HAS A OWN FREE WILL YOU SHIT STAIN! Marie said looking at the brown spot on Eddy's shirt.

"Alright, Alright you two, Now tell me why you're here and your name." Miss Kanker said looking at Eddy and Ed.

"It's Eddy...And this is Ed." Eddy said looking away from Miss Kanker, Ed just went right to her shaking her hand.

"I am Ed! I like chickens and butter toast." Ed said to Miss Kanker while scratching his butt.

"That's nice...Kid..." Miss Kanker says letting go of Ed's cheesy hands.

"Enough with the meet and greet! KANKER I KNOW YOU BEEN DOING SOMETHING WITH DOUBLE D don't lie!" Eddy said yelling at Marie once again

"You sure have a big mouth for a little boy, I liked you better when you were young, You didn't yell as much as you do now, It's sad really," Marie said laughing at Eddy. May took Marie's side and laugh along.

"I Don't care what you say Kanker, You're hiding something. Johnny snitch on you two liers! I Know you both were in the Woods alone!" Eddy said looking more upset.

"Yeah Marie, Why you told me you had to get some "Blue Berries" in the woods, We Ain't that poor to be hunting food!" Lee says turning on her sister to Eddy's side.

Lee, Eddy, and Marie was going back at each other's necks, Double D couldn't take the fighting and the lies he kept away from his friends, So he had no choice but, to tell the truth...Before the baby bump gets bigger.

"Attention everyone! I have a confession I would like to make!" Double D said now getting everyone's attention even Ed's.

"Double D Nooooo!" Marie said to Double D Trying to make him shut up. She knew Double D couldn't bare all of this anymore.

"This outta be good," Eddy says Looking at his best friend dead in the eye.

"You wanna have another black eye!?" Marie asked Eddy in a threatening tone.

"You want me to give your hair color another dye? IN RED!?" Eddy said to Marie getting more hostile telling Marie she would be bloody after he's done with her.

Eddy and Marie were fighting and didn't pay any attention to what Double D was about to say, But a few seconds later when he finally said what he was going to say.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" everyone said but May and Lee

"She's...Pregna..." Double D was trying to say it but Marie helped him out.

"I'm Pregnant..." Marie said becoming more nervous than Double D was. Lee was the first to charged at Eddy and accused him of sleeping with her sister. Then once again a fight begins, Everyone was so clueless that it was Double D's child Marie is having with. Miss Kanker grab her gun and shot up in the air making a large hole in her ceiling.

"QUIET! MARIE ANN KANKER WHO THE HELL DID YOU SLEEP WITH!? POINT HIM OUT RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Miss Kanker command her daughter at once who she got pregnant by.

"It...It was...Double D Ma..." Marie said to her telling her the whole truth.

"YOU PREGNANT BY DOUBLE D!?" Eddy asked Marie with his whole mouth in a twist.

"You. Out. Now." Miss Kanker said in a low tone telling the Eds to leave.

"Wait! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Double D says waving his hands in the air, It was too late Miss Kanker grab all three Eds and toss them outside she told her personal dog "Rex" to chase the three boys off and he did.

"Wow...I never saw Ma so mad...She never tells Rex to chase anyone.."May thought She knew Marie was in trouble Big time.

"Marie upstairs. Now." Miss Kanker told Marie while walking upstairs to her room.

"But Ma!"

"NOW YOUNG LADY!"

Lee and May Look at Marie now walking upstairs for her "Talk" with their mother. Lee was so shock and mad by all this, But she knew Marie was in deep shit, So she just stared madly at Marie while she walks up.

"Marie really...Messed up big time huh Lee?" May said still looking up at the stairs.

"No shit..." Lee says making it clear to May that she was.

Upstairs was Marie and Miss Kanker talking, At first, Miss Kanker was going to knock Marie lights out But she now understands that Marie does love Double D after all.

"So you really love this "Double D" kid huh?" Miss Kanker asked her daughter while smoking in front of her.

"Yeah...He's just so amazing and kind and smart...And super cute! compared to all the boys I see." Marie said answering her Mother's question.

"Even Tony?" Miss Kanker said confused

"So much better Ma, Sooo much better," Marie says looking at a fake tattoo she made that says EM forever inside of a heart.

"Wait! so he's a guy...?" Miss Kanker said putting her cigarette in an ashtray.

"Duh Ma! He's been my crush for a very long time now...Now that I'm pregnant by him I just feel more in love with him." Marie told her mother with full honesty in her voice.

"Marie honey, Just because you "love" him doesn't mean you have to make yourself free to boys. You just turned eight-teen and doing stupid rebel shit like your father. I don't want you to go on the same path he did when he was your age, I won't allow it to happen a second time." Miss Kanker said looking down on the floor with sad emotions thinking about the past and what led her here today.

"Stop comparing me to him! He and every other dad these days are Shit! They don't care about their kid so the best way to forget about them and act like they were never born and to just leave them when they are young." Marie says hurting on the inside by her Mother's response.

"I'm not Marie! I just don't want ya to end up a deadbeat by a boy! It's too many dumb girls who think they have everything in control when they're pregnant then months later it'll be the death of them by having to do everything by yourself when the baby daddy isn't there." Miss Kanker getting up from the bed she was sitting in and opening the door for Marie to exit in.

"Fine! I'll leave! You don't have to see my face ever again! Me and Double D will take care of it. I will prove You, Lee and loud mouth jerk-face Eddy, That we have this under "control!" Marie said now walking out and going straight to her room.

"Great, Now I'm a grandma...Just great." Miss Kanker said to herself now closing the door behind her.

Cul-De-Sac, Time 6:38 PM

Ed, Double D, and Eddy made it back to the place where it was safe. The dog stopped chasing them soon they left the Trailer park area. Eddy and Ed were still faster than Double D when it came to running, But now Double D became a little faster ever since the cul-de-sac begins to chase the Ed's first, Then beat them. Eddy stop at his track and turn around with Ed beside him and looked at double D more confused than mad

"Double D...WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE THE BABY OUT OF HER AND PUT HER on mars...It says it in Piece of the Alien head in comic issue 761#" Ed says reading the comic book fast.

"FORGET THE STUPID COMIC BOOK! YOU! I can't believe you set your standards so low to a Kanker! I rather for you to date a Sarah or a Jimmy! then her...NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!?" Eddy says to Double D with sadness on his face.

"Eddy...IT'S MY LIFE if you don't like it... Y...YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF! Me and Marie can take care of the baby ourselves! Ed...Do you want to help us out?" Double D says to Eddy. He couldn't believe that Double D yelled back at him...Or Cuss at him this wasn't Double D at all.

"Um...Sure Double D...Anything for you..."Ed said shaking he also couldn't believe Double D unleash his dark side.

As Double D and Ed walk off, Eddy was now walking to Ed and Double D. He told them that he will help him Only if Double D pays him for babysit.

"So when will I get paid to babysit?" Eddy says to Double D with money signs in his eyes.

"I knew you would come around." Double D smiling now walking with Eddy and Ed by his side.

"Wow Double D, You got daddy issues haha..." Ed said laughing at today's events.

"Shut up Ed..." Eddy said to Ed still walking towards Ed's house to watch a movie.

End of Chapter 6! The next chapter,

Party like an Ed


	8. Party Like A Ed

Double D house, Time 9:57 PM

It was a cool breezy night after three weeks of having a drama full day, The Eds decided to have a party celebration for Double D for having a kid in the way. The Cul-De-Sac kids don't know about the whole "Double D having a child thing" They just came to the party, Cause well it's a party. The party is going well for Eddy and Ed but not so much for Double D since Eddy host the party at his house.

"Johnny! put that down mister! That's Mother's prized possession that she won at her meeting!" Double D says looking right at the vase Johnny was holding.

"Okay, haha," Johnny said to Double D dropping the vase right in front of him, Double D was going to react but he heard a loud BOOM in his room. He quickly ran up to find the worst thing that has ever happen to him. He seen Eddy in an inflatable pool in it was wine he and other people were in. Double D didn't even know anyone that was in his room but Eddy. He saw Eddy kissing a girl who was drunk also, Nine people destroying his room, Cheerleaders who are friends with Nazz, And finally, a group of thieves stealing Double D's ant collection and anything that wasn't broken yet.

"Eddy! What is going on!? My house looks like a haunted old warehouse!" Double D asked Eddy but at the same time getting pushed from side to side by Rebels who were smashing Double D's house.

"Chill...Double D... H-have some wine and chill with the ladies..." Eddy said looking up at Double D almost about to past out, He had two girls who were each on his Arm. He had a Hispanic girl on his left, And a Canadian girl on his right laughing at everything Eddy said even when he was drunk.

"Eddy this Party is getting way out of control! We must tell these people to leave! Mother and Father will be here in 5 more hours! Wait...DO I HEAR HORSES!?" Double D asked himself as he ran back downstairs only for Eddy to say something when Double D wasn't even there.

"What?..." Eddy spoke then randomly started sleeping, Making the two girls get up from the pool and walk away.

Downstairs

"ROLF! THIS ISN'T THE OLD DAYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Double D says to Rolf. Double D didn't see anything like this ever in his life, Rolf had a horse as his transportation while he was holding on in the back of a cart.

"Good day Hat-Ed Boy! Rolf bring his ancestors to make chicken dinner in a can! Goodbye." Rolf says now riding forward into Double D's kitchen with his Ancestors on the cart with him.

"Look, Sarah, Rolf bought a horse! let's go ride it!" Jimmy said pointing at Rolf's horse who was now in the kitchen. Jimmy and Sarah were now holding hands walking to the kitchen, Only to get stop by Double D who hands were now wide to stop anyone from entering.

"I will not insist you two coming in here in a time like this! You can get hurt, or worst feces all over you!" Double D says to both Sarah and Jimmy. He was now prepared to feel the wrath of Sarah.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT DOUBLE D!" Sarah said now walking to Double D with anger in her eyes.

"SARAH WAIT!..." But it was too late Sarah

clobbered Double D so bad his whole outfit looked like a zombies costume. Sarah and Jimmy enter the kitchen happy as nothing happened. When Double D got up two minutes later he checked his clock and it was now 10:05 he screams at this but at the same time looked over to where Kevin and Nazz were at. He speeds walks over to them and randomly starts a conversation with them.

"Nazz! Kevin! at least you two have manners in my household. Is there any way you two can help me stop this party? Mother and Father will be here soon." Double D asked pleading for their help.

"Sorry Double D, You should've known what you were getting yourself into." Nazz told Double D the simple truth.

"Yeah, So beat it, dork." Kevin said mad that the Dork interrupted his talk with Nazz.

"Please, I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Double D said to both Nazz and Kevin but they just shrug saying that they couldn't help.

Ed and a guy name Duncan were smoking in Double D's living room watching "Zombies from the land of time" They didn't do anything just sit there and laugh at everything. But in reality, They weren't watching T.V they were watching static from it, As it was broken.

"Dude...This astronaut moon rock smells so...Good." Duncan says snorting white powder in his nose

"Jib, I miss you so much since you left, Did you bring back any butter-toast?" Ed says to his imaginary friend who was now beside him in Ed's mind.

"D...Does Jib want astronaut moon rocks too?" Duncan asked Ed, He nods his head as he was giving powder in a bag. Ed then pour the Whole white powder onto Double D's couch, Making it seems like Jib was there.

While this was going on Double D was cleaning all the mess he could find. When he came into the living room he spotted Ed and an unknown guest sitting on the couch high. Double D walked over there with a broom and a dustpan in both of his hands now in a rage of Ed and Duncan.

"ED!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS FATHER'S COUCH WHERE HE WATCHES T.V blah blah blah..."Double D was talking Ed couldn't comprehend what Double D was saying, All he did know is Double was going to attack.

"GET AWAY YOU ZOMBIE! YOU'RE WEAPONS SHALL NOT HURT US FAIRIES!" Ed says charging at Double D like he was a threat.

"ED STOP! THIS ISN'T SOME CARTOON GAME!" But it was already too late, Ed was beating Double D to a pulp. While this was going on the doorbell rings twice.

"Don't worry space dudes! I'll get it haha... Duncan said laughing to himself Ed and Double D didn't even pay attention when Duncan left them two.

When he opens the door there were three girls, Each has Different hair color. It was The Kanker sisters in their casual outfits.

"Let us in so we can get this party Started." Lee told Duncan. Duncan just stared at the three girls with a tried face expression.

"Hello? Earth to shitface?" Marie said breaking the awkwardness. Duncan still didn't speak He was now picturing them as talking animals.

"Can you believe this guy? Let's just push him to the side." May suggested.

When May said these words Duncan finally spoke out loud and grab Double D's Mother umbrella that was by the closet door.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Duncan says swinging the umbrella to them for defense. This made Marie laugh but May and Lee furious.

"That's it I'm giving this guy a black eye!" Lee said smashing her whole fist into Duncan's face making him fall right in front of the Kankers landing outside from where The Kankers sisters were standing.

"Now, Let's see if we can find the Eds in this chaos. May you go look for your dumb Boyfriend, Me and Marie will look for Eddy." Lee says Smiling at how Double D can sure throw a party.

"Woah, Woah. Lee, I have to see Double D! he doesn't even know the baby's gender yet!"

"No Marie then you'll open your legs again to that creep! You coming with me and that's final!" Lee said getting aggravated by Marie's whining.

"UGHHHH The things I do for love..." Marie says now walking behind Lee to go find Eddy.

"Hmmm...I wonder where Ed is." May questioned herself while thinking When she was thinking a large Ball hit her making her turn around to the target who hit her.

"HEY! WATCH WHE..."May stop talking automatically when she saw a Tall athletic Blonde Boy who was waiting to get his ball back from her.

"S...Sorry, I was playing catch with my friend, Please forgive me." The blond boy said nervously. May couldn't help to have heart eyes just by looking at his abs and freckles this made her heart-struck.

"You're fine...I MEAN it's fine! I'm May and you are?" May says twirling her hair romantically.

"It's Cody! Nice to meet ya." Cody says smiling still not getting the hint of what May is trying to do.

"Hahaha...Cody...Hahaha" May says laughing awkwardly causing Cody to look at her confused.

While they were having their small talk Lee and Marie were looking in the kitchen to find Eddy or even Double D. Marie just gave up and grab herself a drink in the refrigerator, When she heard a very familiar voice that she found very annoying to the core. She turned around and found her next punching bag.

"Look Plank! Double D has a jar of cookies I wonder if he wants them." Johnny says talking to his imaginary friend.

"I KNEW IT! IT IS YOU!" Marie said loud enough for Johnny to turn around and back away slowly from Marie.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS PLANK AND RUUUUUUUN!" Johnny says as he ran into the closet and lock himself in.

"Open the Door Pin-Head so I can Beat your head in for snitching!" Marie says pounding on the closet door.

"Why?" Johnny asked now making Marie More mad.

"Because YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Marie says to Johnny pulling on the Doorknob to get in.

"Why?" Johnny asked once more.

"Because when I'm done with you, You'll Wish you never SNITCH ON US!" Marie said as her face was extreme mad now.

"Why?"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD! WAIT TILL THIS DOOR OPENS YOU WILL BE DEAD KID, DEAD you freaking weirdo..." Marie said still pounding on the door.

"Everyone, Come outside! That Kevin guy has a McLaren F1!" A random boy said. This Sparks Marie's attention.

"What!? Really?" Marie getting excited by the random boy announcement.

She turns her head back to the door where Johnny was inside in and said her final words.

"I'll be back."Marie told Johnny then ran outside to see the car. Johnny open the door to see Marie wasn't there and was left untouched.

"I DID IT! I didn't get any beat downs plank! That Kanker sure is mean! I have to keep my distance." Johnny said to Plank

"What? what you mean that Kanker stole Kevin's car and now driving inside the house to run me over?" Johnny says looking down at Plank confused. But

Plank was right, Marie drove the car right inside of Double D's house and zoom to Johnny, Only to crash inside Double D's bathroom and got stuck.

"Damn it! I missed!" Marie says to herself now laying her head on the steering wheel.

"That was close!" Johnny said now running off again.

"My Car...That's it! I had enough of that Kanker dropout IT'S POUNDING TIME!" Kevin said cracking his knuckles walking towards his damaged car with Marie in it.

"Kevin! Dude, She's a girl you not suppose to hit girls that's totally uncool!" Nazz says to Kevin pulling his arm back. Nazz went in front of him to see tears in his eyes. She was now worried about him

"Dad's gonna flip Nazz...He paid this car for my 18th birthday...Now it's gone!"

"I know how you feel babe, Let's go ask her how she will pay for it instead. There will be no fighting this time."

Nazz holds Kevin's hand and walked to where Marie was. Marie got out of the car and looked at how bad she damaged Double D's bathroom not even caring about the car.

"Hi um, Marie? You do know that was Kevin's car right?" Nazz says politely

"Yeah? So what. Tell your idiot of a boyfriend to not flash about his fancy car next time." Marie said fire back rudely

"I'll kick your ass even if you a girl." Kevin said to Marie looking at her ready to attack but Nazz was now standing in front of him.

"What Kevin meant to say is, How are you going to pay for the car dude? He got it as a gift for his birthday yanno? And it means so much to him." Nazz asked while still smiling.

"Hmm...Let me think about it. How about No! now back off blond girl, I gotta go find that bald kid." Marie said as she walked and bumped Nazz on the shoulder. Nazz couldn't take Marie's rudeness any longer so she said something that even made Marie stop in her tracks.

"You know what! You're just a mean person, You don't care about anyone's feelings! You're just a...A BITCH!" Nazz said ending it in a high note Kevin was speechless that his girl said that.

"What did you call me?" Marie asked still had her back turned.

"You heard me! I'm done being nice to you and your sisters these last few years." Nazz said in the middle of Double D's hallway.

"Well let's see how long my fist like touching your face." Marie said now in a fighting pose.

"Bring it!" Nazz said taking off her earrings and hand it to Kevin. Nazz then Charged at Marie only to get hit in the nose, The two girls was now fighting on the floor. Nazz was pulling on Marie's hair, While Marie was biting her arm. Everyone was now around in the circle, Cheerleaders was cheering for Nazz and some rebels was cheering for Marie. Double D went to go wash up his messed up clothes when he got there he seen a large hole in his wall with a car inside of the bathroom. What made him more freaked out was everyone in a circle screaming "FIGHT". So Double D tried to get past the large crowd to get to the main two people who were fighting.

"Excuse Me!" Double D says while walking past a bunch of people.

"Hey man, Watch it!" A goth male said to Double D

When Double D got there he Spotted Marie and Nazz Fighting he went down and tried to break it up, Instead, the two girls were now throwing punches at Double D not realizing he was there.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY DOUBLE DORK!" Kevin told Double D recording everything on his phone.

"KEVIN DO SOMETHING!" Double D says barely couldn't take the beating he had for the night.

Nazz took her left foot and tried to hit Marie she dodge this and hit Double D right in the face leaving him unconscious. Nazz Notice Double D was trying to stop the fight and told Marie about this so she would be aware.

"Marie! Stop! That's Double D who was trying to help!" Nazz said looking down at the helpless Edd.

Oh...Shit...DOUBLE D!? Marie went down and seen Double D he was lifeless and barely moving. She did everything in her power to help Double D. This what broke Marie as she cried thinking he was dead, She heard a small chuckle. She looked it up and it was Double D laughing now this caught Marie off guard.

"All I wanted for today was to have a party... a celebration...for having your first child with me." Double D says with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't Cry Double D...That's why I came here, I didn't know you'll have a party...I just came to tell ya we having a girl..." Marie says putting both her hands on Double D's cheeks.

YOU'RE WHAT!? Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy all said at once. They all came by Double D so confusing by all of this and wanted to learn more.

"Oh shit...Not again!" Marie said to herself as she forgot there was a bunch of people who were listening.

Double D's House, Location: Upstairs, Time 11:35 PM

"You...Sure know how to dance Lee!" Eddy said half drunk.

"Aw, This is like the old times when you kiss me at the dance." Lee said dancing with Eddy.

"i...I can do more than that..." Eddy says grabbing hold of Lee's left boob and squeezing it. This went too far with Lee so she went defensive mode and hit him in his genitals making him fall down on the ground in pain.

"Sorry Big Man I ain't ready to have kids yet, I'm nowhere near bold as Marie."

With that, she heading downstairs. When she got there it was a total mess, Kevin's car crashed inside the bathroom, the T.V was broke and was used as a pinata, Cody was being chased by May with a pitchfork in her hand about to kill him because he rejected her, Ed was dancing with jib while naked, Rolf and his ancestors had the entire kitchen on fire when they put a food can in the oven, Jimmy and Sarah playing with Rolf horse going around in the circle, Johnny was releasing all of Rolf's chickens so they could live with nature, A group of Kids was spray painting on the walls that said "KING OF THIS DUMP" everywhere, And last was Kevin, Nazz, and the rest of the kids was helping Marie aid and Supply medical treatment to Double D as they were forced to.

"Oh...My...God..." is all Lee could say, She first went to Marie to tell her what is going on and that this party needs to stop.

"Marie! What the hell is going on? Why does this place look like a zoo!? and why the hell you look like you been in a fight?" Lee asked Marie who was keeping a close eye on Double D.

"It's a long ass story, The main thing that's important right now is my Oven-Mitts." And I told him the gender isn't that great? Marie said happily that she finally completed her task on why she came here.

"You told him the news in front of everyone!? How stupid can ya get!?" Lee said grabbing onto Marie's shirt. She didn't know Marie's IQ dropped so bad all because of a party.

"It Doesn't even matter anyway! They would've said something sooner or later So I just told them. At first, they became annoying asking me the Name, The gender again, Blah blah, So I told them they will see later when the time has come. And like all kids, They just went back to doing whatever they were doing." Marie told Lee as she moved Lee's hands off her shirt.

"Well...Okay, We gotta go though! Ma's coming from work Early and we only have six minutes to get there, So hurry up and grab May so we can get out of here!" Lee says now searching for her youngest sister.

"I guess this is where we part ways...Honey Bun." Marie says to Double D hugging him while he was in a chair.

"What about me!?" Double D says reaching out for Marie she turns around still running and spoke her words before she fully left.

"Don't worry DD, I'll come tomorrow to check on ya, Love you!" Marie finally said now gone.

"Mother and father will kill me when they get home..." Double D says to himself.

"Yeah, and Me! You're stupid girlfriend trash my car...So pay up or get pound on." Kevin said punching his Hands into his fist repeatedly with Nazz behind.

"Kevin! Let's not do anything you'll regret...I will pay, No problem..."Double D nervously said smiling showing his gap teeth.

"You got 24 hours to have my money or I'll make Dork meat out of ya." Kevin says walking away with Nazz.

"This is all just a dream Eddward...You can get past it." Double D says breathing in and out.

"No, it's not haha!" Johnny said behind Double D laughing at him.

"Thanks... Johnny for the reminder." Double D said with both of his hands now on his face.

Lee found May beating Cody with a stick and pulled her to the side. Lee told May that they had to leave because their Mother would be home soon, May and Lee took off to the front door with Marie outside calling on them. When they ran Lee and May both stepped on Duncan's back. He was still unconscious from the land Lee made earlier.

The rest of the kids was so drunk or wasted they just kept partying. Two Adults came in the house and seen everything this made the Male Adult yell to get everyone attention.

"I want you all to get out now." The Male adult ordered.

"OH CRAP THAT'S DOUBLE D'S PARENTS LET'S GO PLANK!" Johnny said as he ran to the nearest window bursting it to get out.

"The Wood-Boy Johnny is right Let's go my ancestors so we can praise Nana's soul." Rolf said leaving with his people on a horse.

"Come on Jimmy, We don't wanna get in trouble too," Sarah said leaving with Jimmy by her side not caring that she is leaving her brother behind.

Everyone took this as a Go and quickly left Double D's house. Ed saw Double D's parents so he grabs Jib, and ran upstairs still high and got Eddy, and came back downstairs and said goodbye to Double D then left. The only people who were left Was Double D, His parents, and Duncan who was outside of his house still knock out.

"Eddward...I'm so disappointed in you..." Ms. Vincent said sadly.

"Mother...It was just a party for a celebration for me!" Double D says to his mother.

"Celebration for what? My son getting beat up from a bunch of Teens with no knowledge that this our House!?" Mr. Vincent says now mad that he has to pay and clean up from this party.

"No father! it...Because..."Double D was now thinking if it's a good idea to tell his parents the news about his child coming to this earth in a few months, He had no choice but tell them even if it means it will be the death of him.

"Because of what? Spit it out, boy!" Mr. Vincent said now wanting to know what was the celebration was about.

"My...Girlfriend...Is pregnant. The baby is my daughter...And in a f...Few months it will be here." Double D bravely told his Mother and Father all of this at once.

"You...Are having a child!?" Mr. Vincent asked Double D shook his head telling his father that it was true.

"My sons a delinquent..."Ms. Vincent says as she passed out making Mr. Vincent check on his wife to see if she's okay.

"Eddward I'm sorry to say this...But, You can't live in this household in these predicaments you bought yourself on. You should be a shame of yourself, I want you to pack your things and get out of my House, Now." Mr. Vincent told Double D he knew his father wasn't pulling his string. He was for once serious, Double D did as he was told and grab his belongings he tried to tell his father that it wasn't that bad but he didn't even listen to Double D's words. He just told him to get out hurting Double D even more. When he left he passed by Duncan's body not caring if he was dead or not. Double D had full on tears in his eyes, He didn't know where to go, Who to call on, or who to even depend on. He tried every door in the neighborhood but no one answered the doors or took him in for the night When he got to Eddy's place he was in trouble by his parents for coming home late and Ed was grounded. So he went to one place where he could feel wanted.

"The Trailer park..."

 **To Be Continued...**

End of Chapter 7


	9. A pain in my Ed

**A/N: This story will continue the story of "What She Wanted" After "Party with the Ed"** **this is the ultimate version after that chapter meaning, this one is more detail, grammer is fix, and every character on Ed, Edd, n Eddy will each have a major role at one point. Please no flames.**

Chapter 8: A pain in my Ed

Sunday, the day where everyone relax and have one more day before school comes. Sarah the sister of Ed, was playing dress-up outside with her childhood Jimmy, sure they was in the 9th grade, but they still wanted to relive their childhood adventures when they was little kids.

"Look at me Sarah, i'm famous!" Jimmy posing in different ways. "How many points i earn?"

"Let me see..." Sarah scribbles something on her hard white board then showing Jimmy the results, "10"

"Yes! Thank you my loyal judge, i would like to thank-"

Johnny 2x4 ran over Jimmy before he could finish what he was gonna say with his shopping cart that he recently found at the junkyard. He didn't notice anything till Sarah came to defend her friend,

"That was the best ride ever! Huh Plank?" Johnny chuckles with his wood pal

"YOU WATERMELON FRUIT CAKE! GET OFF OF JIMMY!" Sarah angrily screams "NOW!"

"Huh?" Johnny looks down to see Jimmy was badly hurt, "Oh, hi Jimmy! How you been doing?"

Sarah couldn't take Johnny's lack of intelligence, so she took the chance to grab the table they were using, throwing it right at Johnny with all of her strength sending him flying back.

"And stay out!" Sarah warms him, "Jimmy are you okay!?" she pushed the cart off him

"My body is a poundcake Sarah..." Jimmy could barely move his body from the ground, "Dear Agony, just let go of me." he begins to suffer more

Meanwhile Johnny's head was launch inside a trash bin, he didn't know how to get his head out of it, instead he talks to his wood friend to go get help.

"Plank! Go get help buddy, this thing is giving me a rash."

Plank stood there and fell on a particular person who was by him. He didn't really notice till Plank the hero landed on his foot that Johnny needed help

"Plank?" Double D looks around the Cul-de-Sac- to find it's owner "Johnny! Where are you lad?"

"Here i am,"

Double D looks down to see Johnny was indeed there next to him, Double D ask him did he need help with anything

"Do you need an medical assistant to aid you Johnny?" Double D asked him

"Nope! Haha" Johnny laughs still trying to push his head out without any help

"Is there a way you could help me? My Father and Mother kicked me out, and i need a plac-"

"Nope." Johnny blunty cuts him off

"B-But Johnny what about me helping you when you had desperate situations before?" Double D's baffle about his reply,

"Sorry, My folks are away for awhile they told me to watch over Plank, and i will do just that." Johnny made his final decision

"Very well...See you soon i suppose,"

Double D gently puts his wood friend next to him and walks off, this would be his second person that denied taking him in so far "Curse my obliging personality"

He walks along the side of the concrete in search for someone to take him in at LEAST for a day, he then saw Kevin cranking up his lawn mower and speed walk to him,

"Pardon me for trespassing on your private property, but i need your help"

"Help?" Kevin lets go of his lawn mower "Why would i help you?"

"As you can see i need a place to stay, is there a way i could stay at your house for a day?" Double D begins to sweat badly

Kevin scans Double D's outfit and saw his clothes were damaged, from staying outside all night when his parent's kicked him out because of the party.

"No way Double Dork, ask your baby mama that question instead Haha!" Kevin laughs while going back inside his house

"Oh...My." Double D blushes "I-I wonder if Nazz will abetment me in this time of need,"

He speeds walk towards Nazz house, When he got there he rings her doorbell three times. Nazz opens the door and was the first one to speak,

"Hi Double D, What's up?"

Double D mumbled his words to the point Nazz just let him in on her own

"If you wanna come in just ask dude." She laughs as she bought him inside her house

"So what can i do for you?" Nazz handing him a water bottle, "Do you need help?"

"Yes! Mother and F-Father kicked me out of the party from the other day...E-Ed and Eddy are grounded, And Marie's Mom hates me! I don't know where to go!"

"You can stay here then, make yourself comfortable." Nazz going back to the kitchen,

"T-Thanks Nazz..."

Meanwhile, The Kanker sisters were washing their clothes outside, then waiting on it to dry. May grew tired of doing all the work by herself while her sisters sit back and relax in the sun

"Why am i doing all the work!?" May asked her sisters, "This is hard labor!"

"The only thing that's hard labor is you running your mouth." Lee snaps "Hurry up! Ma said she wants the clothes done"

"What about Mari-"

Lee slams a washing machine on top of May's head landing her inside, Marie takes off her sunglasses and laughs at her sister's pain,

"SHE'S PREGNANT! WASH THEM CLOTHES NOW MAY!"

"Yeah May, My honey wants a clean gal, yanno?" Marie smiles as she puts back on her sunglasses

"Marie! Just cuz you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't help Ma in the kitchen." Lee told her

"Alright, Alright." Marie slowly gets up from her chair and walks to the trailer

Marie went inside the trailer to go help her mother out, She saw her mother cleaning dishes while smoking,

"You shouldn't be smokin' Ma," Marie came in the kitchen unnoticeable, taking off her sunglasses

"And you shouldn't be opening your legs Marie" Miss Kanker let's the smoke escape from her mouth, "Why you here?"

"Because you birth me?" Marie went closer to her and grab a sponge,

"Eh, no argument with that" Miss Kanker smiles, washing the dirty dishes again

Marie glares at her mother, she couldn't believe her mother would allow teen pregnancy in her household, not saying Miss Kanker wanted her daughter to have kids, but she was glad she was now going to be a grandma,

"It's so hard yanno?" Marie let's a tear come down her face, "being pregnant and all"

Miss Kanker glares back at her, and gave her a big hug. She wouldn't allow her middle child to fight a battle alone, not now, not ever.

"Shhh, It's alright. No child of mine will never have to worry about being alone"

"Thanks mom..." Marie hugging her Mother tight "It means alot..."

"Where's our love at Marie?" Lee walking in on them with May, "We did help too"

"YEAH!" May chimes in the conversation, "We're family!"

Marie grabs her oldest sister, and baby sister and pulled them into a big hug! Even though they fight all the time, the Kanker family will always have a room for love.

"Group hug!" Marie shouted "I'm so happy!"

"The hell? What's wrong with her?" Lee asked anyone,

"Bipolar." May and Miss Kanker answers at the same time.

Back at the Cul-D-Sac, we see Eddy and Ed already breaking the rules of being grounded, as they were outside creating another scam.

"We're gonna be so rich, BAHAHA!" Eddy's eyes turning into dollar signs

"Catch a chicken, Catch a chicken," Ed sings happily "FOUND IT EDDY!"

"IT'S MINE, ALL MINE!" Eddy jumps in the hole Ed created "ED! THIS ISN'T GOLD" Eddy showing him a old toy

"Aw, you shouldn't have," Ed shoving a old dolly in his mouth "Aahhh...That hit the spot haha"

"Ugh! Where's sockhead!?" Eddy grinding his teeth together, "I'm losing money!"

Kevin and Rolf were playing baseket ball and spotted the two Ed boys plotting their next scam. They went over there and greet the troubled teens,

"Look Rolf, the dorks building their own graves," Kevin laughs at his joke

"Grave? What grave? Rolf only sees a Tall-Ed boy nose hair strudel" Rolf scratches his head confused

"GET LOST KEVIN! THE GOLD IS MINE!" Eddy telling Kevin and Rolf to leave,

"Gold? Wha-!"

"That shiney popcorn that glitters in the sunlight" Ed not realising he snitched

"If i find that gold, maybe Nazz would want a house together in the future"

"AS IF SHOVEL CHIN! Eddy looks up at Kevin from down the hole, "THIS IS MINE FOR THE TAKING,"

Kevin ignores Eddy's warning, and threw his basketball right at his face, making him fall backwards. Kevin jumps down and landed inside the hole, rooting for Rolf to join him

"Come on Man, I might buy you a new land once i find this gold," Kevin calls for Rolf

"Rolf too wants to find the Dr Tichenors liquid you call a gold," Rolf joining him

Eddy gets up with stars around his head, he shakes it off and saw Rolf and Kevin took their two shovels, trying to find the gold.

"The heck you think you're doing!?" Eddy held on the shovel Kevin were using

"Take a hike Dorko!" Kevin swings the shovel around making Eddy lose his balance,

"ED! S-STOP THEM!" Eddy orders his assistant, "BEFORE THEY FIND MY MONEY!"

"Oh boy! I can paint my toes with the gold" Ed giggles as he lifts Kevin up

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Kevin squirming around in the air

Ed did just that, he drops Kevin on the ground, this earn him a extra beat down from Kevin. The four boys fought with each other till they heard someone already had the gold, Jimmy and Sarah.

"Sarah, this gold would look great on Mr. Yum Yum" Jimmy putting the gold on top of his stuffed rabbit

"It's mine!" Eddy running upwards out of the hole and went straight to Jimmy

"Oh no you don't! Let's pound this dork Rolf" Kevin running after Eddy,

Rolf and Ed ran up the hole and went to the others, Eddy was the first one to grab the gold running down the street with Ed behind sweating at what Eddy just done,

"RUN FOR THE WRATH OF BABY SISTER!" Ed speeds up grabbing Eddy

"THAT-A BOY ED!" Eddy cheers his goofy friend on, "THEIR GAINING! FASTER!!"

"ED!" Sarah and the others chasing after the Ed boys,

Ed and Eddy were at a dead end, they turned around to see the kids coming closer and closer to them ready to pound on them for the gold

"Hand it over, Dorks." Kevin slamming his fist in his hand repeatedly "Now."

"Give Jimmy back his jewelry." Sarah defending Jimmy at all cost

"Give Rolf, the sand bucket, OR FACE PAIN ON A STICK!"

"NO WAY DIRTBAGS IT'S MINE!" Eddy being more selfish covering up the gold with his shirt.

Ed was breaking down in sweat, he yanks the gold brick out of Eddy's hands and ate it, swallowing it easily. Kevin, Sarah, and Eddy was shock while Jimmy and Rolf stood their confused

"My money..." Eddy stares at Ed "YOU IDIOT!" he shakes his neck back and forth

"I should've known better, I'm so out of here." Kevin walks off disappointed

"Rolf too doesn't understand the cartoon ways of the Ed-boy" Rolf follows Kevin

"ED! I'M TELLING MOM!" Sarah shouts,

"Please don't tell Mom!" Ed knocking Eddy out the way "I'LL TAKE IT OUT SEE..."

Ed putting his whole arm in his mouth pulling everything that he ate today. Eddy air vomits, and watches Sarah and Jimmy leave the two Eds

"Smooth move, Captain clueless! We could've been swinging in cash."

"Trouble, Ed! No!" Ed throwing a lamp that came inside his mouth behind him,

Hitting Eddy once again, right in the face. Eddy was just having one of them days were bad luck was his middle name.

"Gold? Wha-? Im e-e-Eddy haha" Eddy talking crazy from the hit he took

"Come on Eddy, No cookies if Sarah tells," Ed drags Eddy's legs as he ran to Sarah

At Nazz house we see the two having a nice smoothing conversation about their personal life, in the living room. Things were going pretty good with them so far,

"Wow Double D, you guys are made for each other." Nazz sips on her tea

"Y-Yeah, Total opposite makes a difference, i suppose." Double D chuckles

"Are you ready?"

"For?" Double D asked confused

"To be a Dad, silly." Nazz hits his shoulder playfully, this still made Double D hurt in pain

"O-oH That! Yes i'm very...Happy." Double D rubs his now bruse shoulder,

Nazz pours him some more tea, as she could tell he drinks it to past time by, her door bell rings three times, catching their full attention.

"Don't worry Double D, i'll get it" Nazz stands up heading to the door,

She opens the door, and was surprise that she came this early, But still greeted her with full respect and joy!

"Alice! I'm so glad to see you" Nazz hugging someone she knew,

"Great...Can i come in or what?"

"Oh, sure." Nazz allowing her inside

Alice walks inside with a briefcase and a man who appears to be her butler. They made it inside and went to Nazz's living room and sat down.

"Didn't know you had guest." She says "What is your name boy?"

Double D took a deep breath and spoke, nothing came out of his mouth. Could this be sweat? And it was, his hormones betrayed him. He wasn't wrong, Nazz "cousin" or whatever, had the looks and somehow the money too.

"E-Eddward, with two D's!" Double D greeted, "But please, call me Double D."

The girl looked at him with hearts in her eyes, she never seen someone so secretive about their hair. Not to mention a good style in clothes, in a poor cute way.

"Nice to meet you...Eddward." Alice winks at him sending chills down his spine,

Nazz knew exactly where her cousin was going with this, and stops her before she went any further with this flirting she was about to do.

"Ahem." Nazz coughs, "He already has a girlfriend Alice."

"Girlfriend you say?" Alice turns to face Nazz "I can just give her food stamps to make her go away."

Double D instantly looks at Nazz confused as to why she is jer cousin. She doesn't act like Nazz at all, and on top of it she's rich!

"M-May i speak with you privately Nazz?" Double D asked while getting up from his chair,

"Sure. Um...Will be right back guys!"

Nazz told her two guest then flee away into the kitchen with Double D.

"So, what's up Double-!"

"What's up? I can't condone to Insidious acts, without Marie not knowing! It's...Evil."

Double D looking back in the living room as he talks,

"Yeah i know. I'll tell her, don't worry dude" Nazz pats his left shoulder and left him

"Human females, You can never understand their resources even if you are a genius." Double D says walking back,

The Kanker sisters were heading to the Cul-De-Sac to go mess with their Eds, but couldn't due to the fact Marie pregnant body was slowing them down,

"Marie you don't have to come yanno" May waits for her older sister with Lee

"S-Shut up!" Marie growls, "I haven't seen my oven mitts in forever! I'm going."

"Well hurry up! I don't go all day, My man needs me." Lee continues walking

May went back to help her sister, she could've contiune walking with Lee. Instead she wanted to make sure her sister is fully well especially the baby.

"Thanks May..." Marie's cheeks was light pink, "At least you care."

"Don't say that Marie, Lee cares...just in her own way."

Marie stares at Lee's back for a while, May was right, she knew Lee wasn't the most caring type but knew in her heart she was a loving type.

"I guess your right," Marie sneers "I wonder what the Ed idiots are doing right now"

In the Cul-De-Sac Ed and Eddy the boys was spying on some girl in a tree leaving Nazz place...With a butler! This female didn't had gold in Eddy's eyes...She was made out of gold.

"I enjoyed spending this time with you, It was rather...delightful," Alice smiles

"No problem, Tell your dad i said hello." Nazz told her "You live around here now?"

"Yea, Daddy have business to take care of around here for the week, so i'll be here for a while" Alice sighs

Eddy stares down the unknown beautiful blonde that Nazz is talking to, Ed didn't pay attention he was to busy tying his shoes

"You see that lumpy? Nazz talking to a hot chick" Eddy leaning his neck down

"Chicken? CHICKEN FOR ED!"

Ed bouncing up and down causing the tree branch to break, the boys fell on Nazz yard getting the attention of Nazz, Alice, and Double D. What could possibly go wrong?

"THANKS ALOT BIRD BRAIN!" Eddy spoke from the ground with Ed on top of him,

"Bird? I thought you said chickens?" Ed laughing at his pain, "silly Eddy"

"Oh, I'll show you silly-"

"Ed? Eddy? What are you guys doing here?" Nazz the first one to speak to them "Were you spying!?"

Eddy pushes Ed off him and got up, he broke down in sweat not only he got Nazz attention, he got the other girl attention also,

"I-I-I well you know?" Eddy rubbing his sweat off his forehead, "IT WAS ED!"

"Hello, you remind me of a banjo haha" Ed says to the unknown girl "I'm Ed!"

Alice glares at Eddy first, then Ed who was still on the ground, she shifts her eyes back to Nazz acting like none of this happened

"Anyways, take care cousin." Alice turns around walking off with her butler, "And i'll see you later Double D,"

With that Alice walks past both Ed and Eddy and got inside a white limo. Before her butler could take off Eddy knocks on the window, she pulls down her window and listen to what Eddy had to say,

"Hey I'm Eddy by the way, the most handsom-"

"Annoying person." Alice added "Get lost poor boy" she rolled her windows up,

The limo ran over Eddy's foot and drove away. Nazz, Ed, and Double D went to go help Eddy who was now holding his foot in pain.

"Eddy are you alright?" Double D kneels down "Going out the streets is crucial to the physical body"

"That stupid girl Wrecked my foot!" Eddy tossing and turning on the ground in pain

"Don't worry Double D, i can fix his boo-boo" Ed grabbing a hammer out of nowhere

Double D grab the hammer from Ed not understanding how he got a soild harmful object so quickly.

"ARE YOU MAD!? THIS ISN'T A-CARTOON!" Double D struggling to hold the heavy object, "S-Some assistant please..."

"Oh sorry dude," Nazz grabs the hammer with ease "There you go Double D"

"Thank you Nazz" Double D thanks her "That was very thoughtful of you"

Ed carry Eddy into his arms, his foot was swollen like a balloon, Double D back away from the two, as Ed was getting closer and closer to his personal space with Eddy in his arms,

"BACK AWAY! IM GERMOPHOBIC WITH THOSE CONDITIONS!"

"Not until you tell me why you was in Nazz house!" Eddy yells "TELL ME!"

"Um, Guys?" Nazz's voice was overshadowed by Ed who shouted as well.

"K-K-KANKERS!" Ed shouts everyone was now looking at the three teens, "NO YUCKY ALIENS FOR ED!"

The Kanker sisters finally made it to the Cul-De-Sac, everyone seems ready to attack all but one person, Marie Kanker.

"Seems like our boyfriends are lost girls" Lee grins her teeth "How adorable"

"OR MAYBE YOU ARE!" Eddy fires back "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS TODAY"

Lee looks at her sister then back at Eddy, all three of them started laughing at his threats like he made a bad joke

"Aw my big man is angry i see"

"Hey, Why is she here?!" May bringing up the obvious and pointed at Nazz

"Yeah...Why the hell are you so close to my man!?" Marie's eyes became fire in rage "He Doesn't belong to you blonde!"

"I'll just leave...See you guys later" Nazz denies the offer of fighting Marie and left

"RUN AWAY!" Ed grabs Double D tossing him on top of Eddy, running for his life

They watch the boys ran far away from them, before Marie and May was about to run after them, Lee stops the two girls.

"Marie you sit this one out, me and May will get your boyfriend for ya" Lee says

"The hell you not!" Marie barks "I have important things to tell Double cutie"

"Like what?" May curious on what she was going to tell him, "You going to give your child away?"

Marie took May's words as an insult and upper cut her right in the chin, Lee didn't intervene instead she gave her a thumbs up from the attack,

"Nice shot." Lee looks down "If you wanna see ya nerd then come on."

Lee ran after the Ed Boys who she saw not far away from them. Marie follows behind in her own heavy pace, while May was the last one to run with her sisters,

"FASTER ED!" Eddy gave him a order "HURRY"

"My legs are getting sleepy Eddy..." Ed slowing down "I think i need to take them to the hospital,"

Ed drops his two best friends and flops on the ground resting his now tired body. Eddy couldn't run due to the damage foot and Double D actually wanted to see Marie for once, she is carrying his child after all.

"Sockhead! create your science fair project or something to get us out of here!"

"Our surroundings are low on building something!" Double D panics, "Oh No..."

"What?" Eddy confused on why his friend pointing at something awkwardly "Why is sockhead acting like a bird? I hate birds."

"You Eds are so dumb," Lee says with her sister next to her "That's what we like about ya"

"Kankers." Eddy lower his voice "WHAT YOU WANT WITH US!?"

"No need to shout my hubby," Lee went closer to the Eds first "We just want Double D."

"Me?"

"Him!?" Eddy asked utterly confused as to why the Kankers need him, "For what?"

"NONE OF YOUR BEES WAX!" Marie grew tired of Eddy already, "Come on Double D"

"W-Where are w-we going?" Double D mumbles loudly "I-I hope it isn't bad"

"DON'T GO DOUBLE D!" Ed begs "THEY WILL CHEW ON YOUR HEAD!"

"You can come too Ed" May told him- "But we mostly need Double D"

Eddy had enough of The Kankers for one day, so he told a lie that would lead Double D in serious trouble.

"Well you can't have him! He's dating Nazz." Eddy lies successfully "So beat it!"

"What!?" everyone but Eddy said at the same time. Marie stomps her feet heading to where Double D was furious,

"Eddy! Your false accusations drove her insane level extremely high!" Double D trembles in fear,

"The heck she's gonna do? Bake us a cake?" He laughs "Ohhh i'm so scared"

Marie pounds Ed, Edd, and Eddy beating them to a pulp, her sisters watches their pregnant sister beat their boyfriends up turning the three Eds into a human sized pretzel.

"Didn't see that coming." Lee surprised by her sister beating the Eds all at once,

"SO YOU WANNA CHEAT BEHIND MY BACK!?" Marie breathes heavily

"Marie i could explain all of th-"

"Explain what? I Walked 9 miles just to come here! AND WHAT I GET? The truth. Let's go girls, Obviously Edd doesn't want to shop for his soon to be child!"

Marie storms off with everyone staring her down, Eddy didn't know this "lie" could lead to Marie to be this angry at Double D all thanks to his loud mouth.

"Way ta go Double D! if ya gonna cheat you shouldn't got my sister pregnant!" May sticks her tongue out and follows Marie,

"For the first time i agree with her." Lee walks past the boys following her sisters

"Yeah! You better run!" Eddy claiming he won the battle "Hey Lumpy, untie us"

It took Ed a good three minutes to undo the knot Marie did on them, when they all got free from each other they were happy that the Kankers left them untouched! Double D? depression was now in action.

"Did ya see that?" Eddy limping to where the other Eds were "I fear no one!"

"I think Double D is broken..." Ed shakes him over and over "Is he dead!?"

Eddy elbows Ed out the way to face his sockhead friend. From the look on his face this wasn't going to be easy cheering him up,

"The hecks wrong with you?"

"Marie hates me..." Edd pulling his beanie on his eyes covering them in shame

"Cheer up sockhead" Eddy held out his hand for him "Girls can never take a joke"

"But it was true wasn't it?" Ed blurts out "We saw Double D in the house of Nazz"

Eddy was dumbstruck Ed was exactly right sockhead did come out of her house like he actually lived there. This can't be good if Ed saw what happen thirty minutes ago,

"Yeah...Why the heck you was at Nazz place!?" Eddy attention was focus on the sockhead Ed boy,

"It's a long story...Excuse me, I'll be crying my sorrows away." Double D left his friends

Eddy and Ed watched their best friend leave them, they had so many questions that was left un answered. Did he really love Marie that much? Or is it because he has a soon to be child with her? The Eds will never know

"That guy is a pain in my ass." Eddy rolls his eyes, "Let's go Ed i'm bored."

"NO!" Ed declined to move from where he was standing "Double D needs our heart Eddy."

"Why you little..."

Ed held on Eddy's waistline and carries him with him to where Double D went. The Eds made a promise with each other, and that was to never leave a friend in need.

"This better be worth it Ed..."

End of Chapter 8


	10. Love for My Ed

Chapter 9

Monday finally arrives pretty quickly, The kids are back in school, it was second block class all the students were in class, well almost everyone. Double D hasn't showed up all day in school. Ed and Eddy was talking to him all yesterday about what happen, even had a sleep over, after that the next morning they saw their friend wasn't there, this sparks conern in many people.

"Have you seen Double D today?" Nazz whispers to Kevin in class, "It's not like him to miss school again"

"Nope, Dorks never on my mind." Kevin replies "Ask No chin over there babe"

Kevin points to where the other Dorks were, She gladly thanks her boyfriend and calls on the leader of the Eds,

"Pssst, Eddyyy" Nazz calls out softly "Eddyy..."

Eddy stops banging his head on the desk from pure boredom when he hears a beautiful voice calls on him for the first time in his high school life. He looks to where the voice came from and saw Nazz,

"Nazz? What's she want with me?" Eddy thought blushing extremely red "What?"

She waves her hand back hinting he should come to her. He sneaks his way to Nazz not making any sound and sat in a empty seat next to her

"What's up Nazz? haha" Eddy smiles at his former crush "And shovel chin."

"Don't talk to me i'm not in this episode." Kevin breaks the fourth wall,

"Anyways, have you seen Double D?" Nazz changes the subject "It's kinda odd not seeing him again"

"Why does everyone care about him so much!?" Eddy fuming with jealousy

The teacher of the class out shines Nazz and Eddy's conversation to announce an important information for the class

"Can i have your attention please?" The teacher bangs his ruler on the desk,

"We have a new student joining us today, Please give a warm welcome to Alice Van Bartonschmeer. She literally just bought this school...Just to enroll here, I don't know how but she did. Everyone clap, she paid this school to make us do it, God i hate this school.

All the students begin to clap, Eddy however was completely drawn to Alice ways of owning things, Nazz didn't like this one bit.

"You can take a seat anywhere Alice" The Teacher says to her

"Thanks uh?" Alice stops herself to listen on What's his name was

"Mr Power."

"Whatever."

Alice looks around and found many guys checking her out, She didn't find any of them attractive so she sat behind her cousin Nazz with five body guards protecting her privacy and space.

"You didn't tell me she was really rich!" Eddy drools while laughing "This is great"

"Her mother is my aunt, but they moved away from us, somehow they gotten rich." Nazz scratches her head

Eddy hears the new girl talking to someone already, he turns to face her and saw that his ears were right.

"Oh wow you like green jello too!?" Ed asked the same questions over and over again,

"Yes...for the last time yes!" Alice looks away from his gaze annoyed

Eddy burst out laughing and scoots his desk to where Alice was, introducing himself all over again,

"Hey, You remember me?" Eddy winks at her "I'm the guy you said you would give a number to,"

"Gross..." Alice mini vomits in her mouth, "Talk to me when you're hot not a pink mole rat."

The laughter pours down upon Eddy, even Ed begins to laugh at her joke, the whole crowd laughs at him but someone who didn't mind putting Alice in her place for what she said to her man.

"Ya better watch your mouth princess." Lee continues reading her "Math" book in peace, "Only i can give him pet names."

"Ouuuuu..." The class gasp at what Lee just said. This isn't gonna end well

"I can buy and sell you!" Alice held up a one dollar bill, "This is how much you're worth."

"You know what you can do with that dollar!?" May angrily asked her,

"Wha-"

"Give it to me...Because that's uh what you are!" May interrupts "You meanie!"

"Okay everyone, Let's not make me lose my job here haha." Mr Power laughs "We should respect our peers, even when your life depends on it."

"Well tell this monkey to buy herself a new face." Lee snaps "Who is she anyway?"

"You don't know who i am? I'm-"

 ***DING DING***

The bell rings for third period, the students left the class gossiping about what just happen, Eddy was the last one in the class gathering his belongings, Lee and her sister May was in front of him blocking him from leaving the classroom

"Out of my way!" Eddy yells at them "I need to find sockhead."

"He's so cute Lee!" May squeeze his cheeks, "To bad he's short,"

"I'm not short!" Eddy removes her hands away from his cheeks "Now move!"

"Fine," Lee shifts to the side allowing him to see the exit door "You can go little man"

Eddy walks out the door angry that he was now late to class and didn't find Ed anywhere yet, Double D was also on his mind all day, May was so confused on why Lee let him go so easily without fighting back.

"Why did you let him go Lee?" May asked "I thought you were gonna ask him-"

Lee punches her right in the gut, Their teacher Mr Power was listenting the whole time,

"Come on, I'll tell you later." Lee walks out the door about to skip "First we need to go get Marie."

"What was that for!?" May holding her stomach from what Lee did to her

Over at Nazz house Double D had his own key to her house for now and a guest bedroom so he could sleep in, he tried calling Marie nine times today, with no answer. Is she really mad at him because of what Eddy said? Or is it more than that? He had to find out what was wrong with her.

"Another attendance that I've missed today...I'm such a disgrace." Double D says to himself "There goes my college applications,"

Double D pace around in circles till he found a better idea to get things back to normal, he grabs his bookbag and grab important things and shoves it inside his bag and ran out the door to go to a place where he always find her at

"I'm coming Marie."

Trailer Park, Time 2:45 PM~

Lee and May made it back to their place, the only reason they skip was to help Marie since, she was pregnant and they mother had to work that day. The girls did everything they can to make her feel better from a heart break, and her pregnancy pain.

"Thanks girls," Marie half smiles "At least you guys DOESN'T FREAKING CHEAT ON ME!"

"Uh Marie? I think Eddy was lying about all that..." May handing her a water bottle

"BULLSHIT!" Marie slaps the water bottle out of May's hands "Shorty be with him everyday all day."

"Hey! Don't be a prick to May, She's telling the truth you dumbo." Lee intervenes

"Sorry...It's this stupid pregnancy! I can't believe I'm in this situation."

Marie's voice became sad by how she been treating her love ones lately, She's been pregnant for 2 months now and it feels like shes already a mother. The stress, the lack of bullying the Cul-De-Sac kids, and not spending time with her family, it's all becoming to much for her.

"We know silly," May picks up the bottle, "That's why we skip today again for ya"

"Plus there was this girl at school today." Lee sits next to Marie on the couch

"Who?"

A large knock came from the trailer, May walks to the door and opens it to see a tired sweaty Double D ready to faint any second.

"Edd?" May fully opens the door, "Why you here don't you have school?"

"M-May i need to t-Talk..." Double D losing his balance and fainted right in May's arms,

"Lee? Can you come help me?!" May still holding on Double D "This is not what i had in mind..."

Lee and Marie looks at the door and found out May was holding onto her sister's boyfriend, Lee quickly ran to her and grab Double D before May drops him on the ground

"The heck he's doing here?" Lee drags him to the couch and sat him by Marie,

"Get him away from me, I'm still mad at him." Marie pushes him off her shoulder

"What are we gonna do with him?"

The sisters begin to think on what they could do with him, till he wakes up. They only had three hours to think this out, before their mother comes home from work. May the third sister thought of a plan,

"We should see what's really under his hat!" May snorts loudly "That would be cool"

"That's stupid May," Lee smacks the back of her head "This is serious dummy."

"I seriously need more candy," Marie lies "Go get some more from the store."

"You ran out that fast?"

"Yes. Go shoo, I need it now!" Marie tells them to leave the trailer immediately,

Lee and May did as they were told, not because Marie was the boss of them but she was pregnant. They left the trailer to go to a local store up ahead leaving the teen parents alone in the trailer.

"Damn it Edd, Why you gotta be such a cutie?" Marie turns her head to face a lifeless Ed

"Hm...I wonder what he did with his hair lately " Marie reaching for his hat,

Cul-De-Sac, Time 3:10 PM~

School finally ended for today, the kids just got dropped off from the school bus, Eddy and Ed was the last ones to hop off the bus, thinking of another scam to do amongst their peer group

"I think we need glue for that Lumpy," Eddy says "Let's go find sockhead,"

"But Eddy, what if DOUBLE D IS A MUNTANT ALIEN!?" Ed sweats his brains out

"Lay off on that monster inc. movie Ed," Eddy walks to his first victum with Ed "Hiya Jimmy my boy,"

Jimmy became super nervous on what Eddy and Ed has in store for him, lucky for him Sarah his best friend and body guard was also there with him

"BEAT IT FISH FACE!" Sarah screams while spitting on them, "We had it with your fakeness for today!"

"Fake?" Eddy wipes the spit from his face "Tell that to frame jerkoff over here who frame us because of some stupid wedgie!"

Sarah's face was melting in rage, she stomps her way to where the Ed boys were, Eddy didn't seem to care but Ed however took the chance of running to action.

"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD," Ed running off without Eddy for once,

"Ed?"

 **POW* *BAM***

Sarah knocks Eddy out in one punch for what he said about Jimmy, she and Jimmy steps on Eddy's head and walks off happy as ever. Ed came back to see if Eddy was okay

"EDDY! SPEAK TO ME GREEN LIMA BEAN!" Ed panics as he slaps him repeatedly,

"T-Tell the world i'm coming home...haha" four of Eddy's teeth came out,

"Don't worry, Grandpa Ed will take care of you!" Ed leaning in to kiss Eddy back to life

"E-Ed-!?"

Local store, Time 3:39 PM

Lee and her sister May was shopping for their other sister for some candy, they bought the majority of all the candy the store had to offer with coupons their mother bought home from work the other day, The two got all they need but soon as they was about to exit, Alice was just about to enter with her body guards

"Oh, it's red head and a girl with a blond wig," Alice walks past them with her guards

"LET ME AT HER LEE!" May reaching for Alice's hair but couldn't due to Lee holding her back

"No May, she ain't worth it, We need to get back before Marie tries to make another kid with Double D."

"Double D?" Alice stops and automatically turns around, "Where is he?"

Lee starts to laugh right off the bat May and Alice just stood there confused on why the elder girl was laughing for,

"You're more stupid than May!" Lee laughs more "He's taken rich brat."

With that Lee left with May once again sticking out her tongue at Alice leaving the rich girl and her guards wondering "what just happen"

"Forget buying this store, Let's go." Alice push her guards out the way

"Um, Where exactly?"

"Don't ask Chad!" Alice says "Be useful and shut up like Brad over here."

Trailer Park, Time 4:02 PM

"Well you've been ignoring me forever!" Marie whines about Double D's sudden neglect

"Oh i'm sorry...My parents kick me out due to that PARTY that led me out on the streets!" Double D exaggerates,

"Stop it Edd," Marie uses his real name "You know damn well you can always come here."

"First language Marie. Second did you forget your mother hates me?"

"No she doesn't, Ma just protective that's all especially since i'm pregnant."

"I suppose you're right," Double D scoots closer to Marie "But i have to be here for my daughter."

Marie deeply stares at Double D's teal eyes, the way he's so caring drives her more into loving him. Sure she had a huge crush in him back in grade school but this is different they are now as one, a new incoming family.

"You such a cutie Eddward," Marie chuckles "I wonder what i will name her"

"Um, Excuse me?" Double D baffled by what she said "I thought i was gonna name her?"

"I'm not gonna name my daughter after some nerd Double D." Marie cuddles inside his arms

"But steve hawkings isn't a nerd! He died knowing all the information we need on how the world would end."

"Double D that's a boys name we're looking for girls names only."

"B-But-"

Miss Kanker opens the door with her keys amd enters, she puts her work bag in the table and flops down on the couch not realizing her daughter has her boyfriend there without her permission,

"H-Hey mom..." Marie awkwardly waves her hand with Double D breaking down in sweat

"Oh hey Marie how's, wait." Miss Kanker cuts herself off "Why is this prick here!?"

"Before you yell at me i can explain" Marie gets up "Tell her Double D."

"Wait what?"

"You have ten seconds to speak boy, or my foot will love kicking you around."

Miss Kanker lifts him off his feet putting him in the air with her strength, In all of Double D's life thisthis would be his first beat down from an adult.

"W-Well you see Marie and i was wondering what we can name the child and-"

"Not that you idiot! Why are you here!?" Miss Kanker tightens her grip on his shirt collar

"Ask me Ma," Lee walks in on them "You'll scare him to death before you get any answers out of em"

"You have a point." Miss Kanker drops the boy without any concern at all,

"Double D!" Marie looks down at her boyfriend who was now hurt because of her mother.

"Now tell me why this kid is in my trailer."

Lee explained all she knew about why Double D could possibly be at their place, it took her four minutes to tell all she knows to her mother, When she was done Miss Kanker lightens up on Double D and apologize on what she's done,

"Well i'll be damn, Sorry kiddo." Miss Kanker glares at him with a smile

"I-It's fine..." Double D half smiles back "Does this means i can s-stay?"

"Sure! You'll sleep here for the night. No coming up stairs, got it?" Miss Kanker serious tone came again,

"Y-Yes Ma'am" Double D nods his head agreeing to follow the Kanker rules

Miss Kanker nods also and head up stairs to sleep for the night, Lee puts Marie's candy bag to the side and follows her mother up stairs

"That was close," Double D cools down a bit "Lee really saved me i would've been a goner if she didn't came in time."

"Yeah...At least Ma understands now," May heads up stairs with the others, "Goodnight Double D and Marie,"

"I'm sleeping with you dumbass." Marie sighs,

"Oh yeah!" May forgot, "And you don't have to be rude about it!"

May left them alone fully inside her room to get ready to sleep for the night, Marie pulls Double D into a tight hug and said goodnight to her lover

"Goodnight Double Cutie" Marie kisses him on the cheeks, "I'll come back later to check up on ya"

"Same with you Marie" Double D blushes from all the love Marie had to offer for now

Marie heads up stairs and gave him a quick air kisses before she heads up, Double D lays back on the couch thinking about what happend today

"This day really did a number on me," Double D closed his eyes,

"What will i name her Eddward?"

End of Chapter 9


	11. End of Ed

**Note: This chapter contains blood and gore, If you cannot handle this please Don't read this chapter. Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Double D toss and turn during his sleep, the nightmares seem so real and true. He awakes from a light scream but Marie was there to check up on him, and came at the right time.

"Double D are you okay?" Marie whispers as she calms him down "It looks like you seen a ghost,"

"It seems so true Marie..." Double D covers his face, "I thought i lost her..."

"Who?" Marie asked curious on what he was talking about

Edd puts his hands on Marie's stomach telling her what she needed to know,

"I know how you feel...I had the same dream." Marie stares down at her stomach also

"What? Are you serious?"

Marie nods her head and places her hand onto his. That feeling where both parents feel like their child might not make it is awful.

"D-Do we need help?" Double D said "Our thoughts are not healthy Marie..."

"How about this, I'll sleep with you tonight and soon as the sun comes we will go talk to Ma about all this."

"Alright, i would like that." Double D told her with a huge smile on his face showing his gap teeth

"How about you scoot over so i can sleep with ya?" Marie made a seductive facial expression as she crawls on top of him,

"B-But Marie you're mother said i can't go upstairs!" Double D promised to follow the house rules

"Exactly we're downstairs not up" Marie giggles leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips, making him shut up completely,

Unknown location, Time : 5:25 AM~

"So...You came." A female with a brown cloak hiding her face, "Didn't know you would make it on time."

"Of course, even though you embarrassed me in front of the class last time." A voice that sound just like Eddy's

"Don't like my acting skills?" She pulls down her hoodie to reveal herself,

"Alice right? How much you gonna offer? I heard ya rich!" Eddy asked hoping it would be a large amount

"500 bucks." Alice snaps her fingers telling one of her men to show him the money in a suitcase,

"GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME!" Eddy reaching for the case but got pushed back by her guards

"Not so fast, You didn't hear what i have to say. This isn't free, you will have to earn it." Alice dangerously slurs her words

"What? A "You're a shorty" type of name calling? Fine!"

"No." Alice looks away from him "Brad, show him will you?"

Brad opens his jacket and grab a weapon from the inside, He slowly takes it out and show Eddy what he had to do,

"A gun!?" Eddy backs away from them "W-why do i need a gun!?"

"This is a water gun!" Alice lies without any hesitation "You want the money right?"

"Oh haha you scared me..." Eddy blows a large gasp out "So what you want me to do with it?"

Alice ordered her men to hand Eddy the gun, when he got it something abouy the weapon just didn't seem like a store kids toy.

"I want you to shoot Double D."

"WHAT!?" Eddy almost drops the gun, lucky for him it wasn't loaded...yet. "This seem so odd for you to bring me here and tell me this sort of thing, especially at night!"

"It's nothing personal," Alice walks around Eddy in a circle leaving him in the center, "Just can't stand someome recjecting me for someone who is pathetic."

"W-What? Marie? Are you crazy? That's his girlfriend or whatever. He has a kid on the way pretty soon..."

Alice stops from what she was doing and gave Eddy a tutorial on how to use the gun. Violence was the only option for her, when someone rejects her love she will not take any kindness for them after, she only wants Double D, but due to him being stubborn she seek death on him.

"Like this, Pow, Pow! that's how you water him down," Alice uses Eddy's hands to imitate how the gun would work in action

"I-I can't!" Eddy drops the gun this time on his own free will "Double D is my friend! And you're bat shit crazy!"

"Crazy? This is just a game!" Alice picks the gun up and twirls it around "You do want the cash...right?"

"W-Well-"

"Good. You'll start when i give you a heads up." Alice says, "Chad! hand him the money"

Chad the second guard hands him the suitcase full of money that was equal all up to 500 dollars, Eddy's mind was all over the place. Was this a bad joke she was pulling? Or was it real and could ruin his life and friendship forever?

"It was fun talking to you, But i must be leaving now take care." Alice and her men leaves the hopeless teen to think about what just happen

"Wait!" Eddy calls out "Is there someway I can work around all of this!?"

"Sorry it's final." Alice smirks evilly "See you at school."

Eddy watches them get inside a limo and drove off. He seriously thought meeting up with this "Alice" chick would give a couple of bucks or her telling him she likes him, Eddy had so much on his mind. How did she get his number? Why does she like Double D so badly but at the same time wants to freaking kill him! is she truly that insane?

"Is it worth it?" Eddy looks down at the black suitcase that was shinning his reflections perfectly "She did say it's a water gun..."

"What am i gonna do!?"

Ed's house, Time 6:30 AM

A sleeping young boy was snoring his brains out having the best dream ever, eating junk food while floating in the sky naked. All of this was badly interrupted when his younger sister bangs a wooden broom stick from upstairs in her room,

"ED! HURRY UP!" Sarah constantly bangs the wood object in her floor

From downstairs Ed quickly gotten up from his bed and landed in his chin. He got dress and rushes upstairs to get started for today not bothering to brush his teeth or take a bath

"COMING BABY SISTER OF MINE!" Ed wiggles his pajama pants off him to put on his regular jeans "Ed is here"

"I need you to pick me and Jimmy to be in charge for the school bus this week."

"Okay! Want a cookie?" Ed lifts his shirt up showing her a huge cookie in the center of his back

"That's so gross!" Sarah pushes him out of her sight "JUST PICK ME AND JIMMY GOT IT!?"

"G-Got it" Ed waving nervous as he left his sister room, heading to the kitchen for some chunky puffs,

Trailer Park, Time 6:39 AM

Marie was laying by Double D sleeping in the arms of her boyfriend, Lee was the first one to come down stairs and prepare for breakfast, but stop when she saw her sister and her stupid lover boy was breaking the number one rule.

"What the? MARIE GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Lee screams at the top of her lungs

"AHHHH!" Double D and Marie both yelled in sync

"What was that for Lee? You scared me!" Marie screams back while Double D holds his chest from getting scared to death

"You're not suppose to be down here with him!" Lee comes closer to them "Double D are trying to become my Brother in law!?"

"W-What!?" Eddward blushes a hue dark red color, "I wasn't told she really want to marry me!"

"Well we kinda are married cupcake" Marie snuggles inside his arms more "You remember when you became my hubby at that haunted house!?"

He remembers the events from what happen many years ago, How Marie Kanker place a nasty object upon his finger like she just gave him a billion dollar ring was really "breath taking"

"Oh yes, I deeply recall how you Kankers made a joke out of us," Double D scratches his head with a small laugh

"Enough!" Lee yanks Double D off the couch by his beanie and rollls him like a bowling ball making a perfect strike "IF YA GONNA LIVE HERE THEN YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!"

"Why you do that to my boyfriend!?" Marie came right on Lee's face "Are you jealous!?"

"Jealous? HA! of what?" Lee bucks back "We're Kankers! Not no baby carriers."

Their bicker became more intense the more they continue fighting, Double D checks the alarm clock that was on top of the T.V to see what time it was,

"GOOD LORD!" Eddward screech "I ONLY HAVE INE HOUR BEFORE SCHOOL BEGINS!"

Double D forgetting everything and rushes to the Kanker's bathroom to fet ready, Lee ended the fight from Marie's boy toy who screamed like a girl!

"Man that guy can scream..." Lee lifts her hair up to see Double D was now gone

"He reminds me of an angel" Marie dreaming about her man, becoming awakward for Lee's taste.

"Yuck." Lee walks off "Have this place fix before Ma wakes up or will both get our asses beat!"

Peach Creek High, Time 7:01 AM

Double D made it on time, sure he wanted to spend every minute with Marie, but his life is school! The place where no one can out beat him in, well expect for gym if course. He seen his loveable friend Ed banging his head as he talks to Rolf like it was normal.

"Haha, See Rolf? My head does match this toaster" Ed resume banging on the locker,

"Rolf pitty the orange two-eyed Ed boy," Rolf stood there confuse in what he was doing "Let Rolf be a idiot also!"

Rolf bangs his head to a locker that was beside Ed to see if he would become a toaster, When he got done doing what Ed did his face was smashed inside his skull,

"SON OF A GUN!" Rolf says, "Why must my head shape like a balloon of Nana's sock onion stu!?"

"Um pardon me, But...That's not how you use a locker!" Double D came up to them conern about what they was doing

"Hiya Double D!" Ed squeezes the life out of his dear buddy "Oh how much i miss you"

"E-Ed...Air, N-Now!" Double D turning purple from the lack of air, Ed notice this and drops him, this impact made Double D weak body fall on the ground with ease

"Double D you've been a sneaky boy haven't you?" Ed smiles at Double D happily

"I wouldn't say sneaky...more like-"

The two double doors opens with a shadow who pulled it forward, Eddy the leader of the Eds walks down to where his two best friends were with Alice watching his every move

"Greetings Eddy," Double D Greets him, "How are you this fine morning"

"Uh...what's up?" Eddy suspiciously turns around to see Alice with Nazz and Kevin, "W-Where you been sockhead?"

"just taking care of Marie's needs for the time being" Double D opens his locker "I won't ever miss this lovely satisfaction of learning ever again!"

"Oh." Eddy turns his attention to Ed "What about you monobrow?"

Ed grabs something big from inside his broken down locker, A huge comic book he got from his sister since he gave Sarah and Jimmy the spot of being in the first two seats on the bus,

"Sarah gave me this comic book guys! It's called betrayal of the friend zone, issue #101" Ed explains

"That's a load of false claims Ed, Who would betray their own friend?" Double D says "Right Eddy?"

Eddy sweats as he jumps in shock from the sudden attention, Eddy backs away from his friend and bumps to someone he least wanted to see, and that was Alice,

"Watch your step," Alice sneered "Mr shooter."

"Shooter? What on earth is she talking about Eddy?" Double D questions him

"I'm sorry Double D...I need this money..." Eddy grabs something from his backpack,

"What are you doin-"

Eddy shot fire at Eddward's stomach, the gun noise made a loud sound causing everyone to look at the person who shot it. Double D's mouth was pouring down with blood, the last thing he saw before he blanked out was Eddy, he so called "friend".

"RUN! THE LOUD EARTHQUAKE HAS DAMAGED ROLF'S EARDRUMS!"

Rolf and everyone cover their ears and ran out the door, Eddy drops the gun and started crying his eyes out seeing his friend cover in his own blood dying from the gun shot. Ed sweeps Double D off his back and held onto him tight, also crying from what Eddy did to him,

"Double D?..." Ed's sorrow begin to rain down on his friend, "why did you shoot poor Double D!?"

"I-I thought it was a water gun!" Eddy brawling with tears in his eyes, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

"Double D?" Kevin coming back inside with his friends frighten in fear behind him "Oh man! He's been shot!"

The cul-dec-sac kids pile up around Double D showing pure sadness in their souls, even Kevin. Ed was the first to pull his jacket off covering up the dripping blood that was coming from Double D's lower waistline, While Nazz and Sarah to get an adult

"Ed is not in his happy place!" Ed grinding his teeth together "I NEED A MOMMY OR DADDY!"

"Stand back! Everyone get inside the classroom now!" Mr Power and other teachers came with Sarah and Nazz

The school went on hard lock down, the cops and their guard dogs came. Kids worried about who or what shot Double D obviously it was a gun but who pulled the trigger? At first everyone started to blame Ed since he was the only one who held Double D but soon realize that it was Eddy that shot his best friend when the cops started to talk to him,

"So you said, Who made you shoot who?" The cop taking notes in all of this,

"She made me shoot him!" Eddy responds back "Alice or whatever her name is told me it was a fucking water gun!"

"Arrest him," The cop told his men "You have the right to remain silence anything you say, will be held against you."

"SHE TOLD ME I SWEAR!" Eddy extremely panics "TELL THEM ALICE!"

The crowd of cops stares her down for a quick moment, Eddy however hope she would just tell the truth,

"No!?" Alice surprised that Eddy accuse her for no reason, "If anything, he told me he would have done it last night!"

"SAY WHAT!?"

The cops got their answer, and dragged Eddy outside, putting him inside the police car and slam the door after he got in. All the students came outside to see Eddy speechless inside the car, while Double D being carried by two medics bringing him to the ambulance truck,

"DID YOU SEE THAT JIMMY!?" Sarah's jaw drops widely,

"We didn't see anything Sarah..." Jimmy hides behind Sarah thinking Eddy saw him

"I can't believe That no good scum bag hurted Double D!" Kevin's anger trigger everyone to remain silent for the time being.

"Since when you cared about Double D?" Nazz asked her boyfriend,

"I hate Dork and Dorky, not Double Dweeb." Kevin remarks, "Speaking of that where's that idiot Dork?"

"There he is..." Johnny showing his friends where Ed was. He was over by the Ambiance car persuading the medics to let him ride with Double D to the hospital

"TAKE ME, MAN WITH A UNIFORM! HE NEEDS ME!" Ed weeps on one of the medics

"Give off..." A random man struggling to push Ed off him, "He's okay big guy"

"Poor Ed..." Nazz says staring at the teen who was crying the most, "Why would Eddy do this? To his own friend..."

"Let's find out." Kevin responds "Dorky took this way to far!"

Kevin walks his way over to the police car and started banging hard on the window side where Eddy was in

"I always knew you were a punk, but too betray one of your dork friends is low! Even for you!" Kevin yells at him through the window

Eddy didn't say a word, he just sat there, emotionless. The car drove away from Kevin, his friends went to him too watch Eddy leave their sight, driving off to the police department for questions.

"Can you believe he did that Alice?" Nazz ask her cousin, "He said it was your fault,"

"That guy has issues, Mental illness too" Alice replies back.

"You said what?" Johnny listens to his pal talking to him, "That Alice girl is the true killer?"

Gasp rang upon Alice's ears as eyes landed on her, The fact that Johnny's friend Plank knows everything that goes around caught her off guard, she didn't even know Johnny existed till now.

"Why the blank wood say such a thing?" Rolf cups his chin confused on what Johnny meant,

"Well it was fun talking to you guys but my maid needs to get paid, see ya!" Alice hoping in her waiting white limo

As she left her "friends" she drives off disappearing soon she made a right turn out if yhe school. Most of the Cul-De-Sac kids were highly suspicious it was Johnny, who wanted more answers, and the best way to get them is to follow that limo and spy on her,

"I'm going home...I'll see you later Jimmy" Sarah hugs her best friend

"See ya girlfriend." Jimmy hugs her back even more tighter,

"Same here, I'm gonna check on Double D tomorrow or whatever." Kevin walks off side by side with Nazz

Everyone left the scene where everything took place at, Ed and Jimmy was the last ones to leave together talking about what happen,

"Cheer up Ed, he's okay." Jimmy allows Ed to cry all over him to let all that saddness out of his system

"I MISS HIM SO MUCH! WHY DID EDDY DO THIS!?" Ed whimpers "Ed see it with his own three eyes,"

"You mean two right?" Jimmy corrected him when he said "his own three eyes"

"No, No Jimmy" Ed puts up three fingers up, "Three! I closed my second eye, and my third eye on my forehead took it's place."

"Tell me more about this "third eye" you speak of Ed"

Kanker's Trailer, Time 9:10 AM

Sitting back watching T.V once again at place, Lee and May decided to take a day off school today, not like they cared about it anyways. The sisters watch a horror movie together while Miss Kanker cook them late breakfast since she took the day off today.

"Breakfast is ready girls!" Miss Kanker calls out from the kitchen,

"Finally I'm starving!" May licks around her lips "I hope Ma made bacon!"

"Move over May!" Lee shoves her out the way "If anything I'm gonna eat first"

"In your dreams curly neck!" Marie spoke as she shoves both her sisters out the way,

"Okay girls, there's no need to hurt each other if you getting the same meal" Miss Kanker place their foods on the table. All three of them sat and ate their breakfast in peace, after they was done they went back to the living room to watch T.V together

"You think the new "Robertson show" will come on tonight?" Lee flipping channels with the remote

"No! Hand over the remote Lee!" Marie demanded "Last time i check you said i cann watch anything i want, since you will be quote "Nice" for a week."

"Yeah Lee you big liar!" May agrees with her sister, they both double team Lee into making ger give them the remote, sad news for them because Miss Kanker grabs it just in time before one of them had the chance to grab it

"Sorry everyone, But Mama needs to watch the news now," Miss Kanker sat next to May on the couch. She turns to the news channel and all of them to begin to watch how boring the news really is

"I'm so boreddd..." Marie leans her neck back staring deeply at the ceiling "All the news ever ever talk about is death, nothing else."

"Marie is actually tellin' the truth here Ma" Lee crosses her arms. She never agrees with anything her sister had to say, she's the older sister for a reason.

"Oh? Just because your sister is finally mature, re-dye her hair back to normal, She's all of a suden right?" Miss Kanker surpise by her elder daughter response

"Um guys..." May pokes her mother's shoulder over and over but couldn't seem to get her attention

"What's that suppose to mean? I always been mature!" Marie argued back with her mother,

"Because of that "boy" or whatever gender that kid is!"

"Are you really saying i'm a lesbian but in your own way!? You can't make a baby without a penis Ma!"

"This is better then cable," Lee enjoying this one on fight against her sister and mom

"QUIET!!!" May screech at the top of her lungs, all eyes were now focus on May, and May only.

"W-Why the hell you scream May?"

"Look! Their talking about Double D!" May points directly at the T.V,

"WAIT WHAT!?" Marie, Miss Kanker, and Lee both shouted in sync,

They all watches the news together to see what the hell was going on, A news reporter was standing outside of Peach Creek hospital center, talking about the tragic events that took place early today at school.

News report~

 **~I'm standing here at Peach Creek hospital today to tell you some shocking news on what happen at Peach Creek high. A local student been brutally shot by his own best friend known as Eddy** **Skipper Sampson. I'm standing here now with one of the witness, please tell us your name sir.**

 **"I'm Captain Melonhead! And this is my trustee sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood and together we're-"**

 **"What happen? How did this all became about young man?"**

 **"Eddy shot poor Double D right in the stomach, it was so bad that the floors became red ink!"**

 **"Hm yes, And what was his true motive was?"**

 **"Plank can tell you best, Go on plank!"** **She waited for a while for the piece of wood to speak, thinking it's some type of robot voice built inside of it. A few minutes later she begins to talk over Plank.**

 **"There you have it folks, nothing."**

 **"HEY! HE WASN'T DONE TALKING YOU WOOD-HATER!"**

 **"Right...Back to you Tom."**

End of News report~

Silence was the only thing that happen in the Kanker's Trailer, Lee's eyes were fully out, Marie's covered eye were shown wuth an eye patch, Miss Kanker and May had their jaws dropped, The first one to speak was Marie out of everyone...

"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID SHORTY GET A GUN!?" Marie questions herself,

"Eddy..." Lee shed a single tear as it drops down to her chin. That feeling were you don't want it to be true but in reality it's nothibg but the truth.

"The heck we're gonna do Ma!?"

"I don't know...Did anyone understood what that wood said!?" Miss Kanker turning off the T.V real quick

"We gotta go up there...Edd needs me! I don't know what the FUCK went on with that little dirtbag's brain when he did this to Double D..." Marie said

"There's something up with all of this...Eddy wouldn't betray his own friend like that!" Lee defending him

"So you wanna defend a murder now!?" Marie shoves her face right on Lee's, She didn't like the fact Marie was all in her personal space, so they fought back and forth till Miss Kanker stops them

"LEE, MARIE! ENOUGH! This isn't going to solve anything, grab your coats we're going up there. With, or without a visitors pass."

It took the family five minutes to fully get dress, Once they were done they all got inside Miss Kanker's truck and drove off to the hospital. On the way there they continue talking about this topic,

"Come on Ma, You're driving to slow let me drive" Marie place her right hand on the wheel

"Hands off Marie!" Miss Kanker slaps it away, "Do i make a right turn or left?"

"Left." May answers

Miss Kanker made a left turn and went straight forward, seeing the big logo "Peach Creek hospital" just up ahead

"I can't believe that pipsqueak would do such a thing..." Lee still not believing what the news reporter said

"Same here," Miss Kanker responded "That boy seems like he been frame from the looks of that mug shot."

"I know right? The picture just seem like he's been accused or something." May added

The truck finally stops at where Miss Kanker wanted it to, The Kanker sisters was the first one to rush out the car and head to the main lobby leaving their mother to go park at a safe place,

"You girls wait on me to sign us in!" Miss Kanker rolls down the window to speak

They nods their heads and went inside the hospital, When they got there they all sat close by each other in different seats waiting on their mom to sign them in

"You think Double D is okay guys?" May's curiosity was coming into play,

"That's a question that no one knows...He's weak after all." Lee replied

"Stop jinxing everything! My hubby isn't gonna die, he has a family that's supporting him!"

Miss Kanker came inside the building looking for her daughters, she finds them easily and asked them the most important question she ever asked them before...

"Are you girls ready to go see him?" Miss Kanker ask them at once,

"Yeah...We're ready." Marie awkwardly gave her a thumbs up "I need to see my Ed."

Marie walks together with her sisters and Mother to sign in to see her Double D, all she worried about is will he be alive when she gets there.

End of Chapter 3


	12. Who Frame Ed?

Chapter 11: Who Frame Ed?

Peach Creek Hospital, Time: 10:11 AM~

The girls waited for what seems, hours upon hours to be called on just to get a pass to go see Double D, Lee was deeply in her thoughts, May was sleep on the waiting chair, Miss Kanker was reading a magazine, and Marie was staring down a door that could lead them to her man.

"Miss Kanker, we're ready for you," A quite nurse who went by Ms Seamore, telling them they don't have to wait any longer

"Finally! I forgot if i was dead or alive from reading this thing over and over!" Miss Kanker place the magazine back on the book rack,

"Wake up May!" Lee lightly slaps May to wake up, "they're ready for us"

"Just you wait on us for a little while longer..." Marie proceeded to walk towards the door

Room 487, Time 10:19 AM~

"Here we are ladies." Ms Seamore opens the door with her ID card,

They all enter Double D's room. He was laying on the hospital bed with wires, bandaids, and all sorts of things hooked on him, what was really out of place was his best friend Ed was right by his side holding a "Get Well" balloon in his left hand,

"Ed?..." May place her hand on her chest surprise he was there at this hour

"I can't run in horror, only cry in pain..." Ed struggles to stop himself from crying

May rushes to Ed and hugged him, he didn't fight back instead he hugs her, The big guy needs all the support and love he could get. First Eddy is in jail, now Double D may face death. All of these problems were just to much for Ed to handle at once.

"There, There let it all out Big Ed," May pats his back while calming him down

"And he's here because?..." Miss Kanker breaking the awkward love moment

"That's one of Double D's best friend. Well only one that is." Marie walks over to her boyfriend

"That's total bull-shit!" Lee cursed out loud "Eddy maybe a scammer but he ain't no killer"

"Here we go again, Why are you taking that shrimp's side again Lee!?" Marie ask

"B-Because I-I Like him! Okay!?"

Gasp was the only thing Lee heard in her ears. The word "like" would never fall in the hands of the Kanker's, sure a silly crush would but like!? No, No it doesn't.

"Lee...You!? Like, Like!?" May opens her mouth even wider then it already was, Ed waistline was getting crushed by May's arms

"You're crushing Ed's bones!" Ed hearing his body cracks each time May squeeze it, "Body, becoming, toothpaste!"

"Opps!"

"Are you serious Lee?" Miss kanker asks now interested in what she had to say

"I do..." Lee replies, "At first i thought i was sick, But i started noticing little things about Eddy, not his scams, not his fake personality in front of his stupid so called "friends" but his true self, when he was all alone at the dance."

It took a few minutes for someone to speak, at that time a loud "Aww" was the only thing May and Miss Kanker said. Marie dangerously glared at her sister, before you know it she was also smiling.

"Even though i hate that little bastard, i will always love you Lee," Marie smiles

"Thanks Marie," Lee smiles back

"So what about him? What the doc say about em?" Miss Kanker asked randomly

"Oh, Oh! I know, I know! Pick me, Pick me!" Ed raise his hands back and forth,

"Yes, Ed?"

Ed explains to them that the doctors told him Double D is in mid-coma meaning, hes alive but can't opens his eyes and is in a deep sleep.

"Hmm" Is the only thing Miss Kanker could say as she sat down at the nearest available chair

"I'm not leaving my cutie-pie, not now, not ever." Marie held onto Edd's lifeless hands

"Ma, Can i borrow your keys?" Lee asks her at random "I wanna go get Double D a get well card,"

"Sure. Don't reck my car Lee!" Miss Kanker toss her the keys, "Last thing i want is to be in court."

Lee catches the keys perfectly and headed to the door, They didn't think much of why Lee wanted to go get Double D a card, but they allowed her to leave their sight for now. Lee got to the main lobby to sign herself out and head to where her Mother parked the car at.

"Come on...Why the hell she has so many keys!?" Lee trying every key to open the car, "Gotcha!"

Lee hops in the truck and drove off in the wind. She past the store and went straight to Peach Creek Jail. She had to lie to her folks, she was the only one that believe Eddy was actually innocent in all of this,

"I'm sorry you guys...But That shrimp needs me."

Peach Creek Jail, Time 11:44 AM

Eddy sat in the waiting Jail cell with three other men, From scam to this He didn't know falling this low could lead him to this point. He had no proof, evidence, witnesses, nor supportive friends to aid him in this time, Eddy only had five more hours for someone to bail him out. If no one does...It's jail time for poor Eddy

"I don't belong here! I'm innocent i tell ya!" Eddy holding on the jail bars "That Alice chick frame me, I didn't know damn it!"

"That's what they all say," Officer Matt chows down on his donut "Now keep it down punk!"

"Did you say Alice? That girl is nuts" A man name Dave calls her out "She put me in jail also,"

"R-Really h-how!?" Eddy turns around quick. The man told Eddy everything on what happen with his side of the story, how Alice played the "innocent" game and frame him when he caught her stabbing a guy ten times.

"She's crazy man, stay away from her!" Dave twitches hinting he maybe on drugs

While they were talking, Officer Matt was talking to a female, with a lot of money in his hands, he went over to Eddy cell and said to him he was free to go

"Alright son, You're free to go" He opens the cell door pulling Eddy out quickly, when he got out he saw the person who bail him out. Eddy had so much on his mind when he saw who it was

"L-Lee!?" Eddy shivers extremely, it looked like he was in snow all day!

"What can I say? A girls heart will do anything for her true lover," Lee softly chuckles

"T-Thanks...You really save my ass." Eddy blushes a light pink shade "I got frame!"

"No shit." Lee sarcasm made Eddy blush even more, "Let me guess, that new chick?"

"How did you kno-"

"I followed her around soon after I heard about all this on the news, something about her didn't seem right at all."

"Did you get any proof?" Eddy asks

"This," Lee pulls a item out of her hair, it was a worn out lipstick, "That slut dropped it when she left the store yesterday,"

"This is perfect!" Eddy snatches the item out of Lee's hands "Now we can frame her, for trying to frame me! HAHA"

"Your a idiot." Lee walks away from Eddy, "Come on we gonna go back to the trailer park to check if we can find her DNA on it."

"So we're a team now!?"

Lee didn't speak instead, she took his hand and drag him out of Peach Creek jail, once they got to Miss Kanker truck, Lee got inside first to unlock all the doors, Eddy got inside and drove off with his now new partner.

Cul-De-Sac, Time 11:59 AM

Boredom. That was the only thing the kids could describe for today, without any of the Ed's scam the place seems like a dead wasteland, Johnny had many ideas for today but all of them was stupid, Rolf's place was fun at first then it kinda got boring also. So they all sat on the sidewalks with bored expressions,

"This stinks! There's nothing to do today" Kevin kicks a small rock out his way while having his hands in his pockets.

"We can always play hide and seek!" Jimmy lips curls into a big smile with Sarah noding her head in agreement

"What? No!" Kevin says "I don't know about you chumps, But i'm gonna check on Double D."

The kids didn't say anything anymore, they allowed Kevin to leave them with their "games" they had in mind. What was strange is how he randomly cares for Double D's health, Kevin got on his bike and offers Nazz to ride with him,

"Hey Nazz, wanna go see him?" Kevin ask the only female he trust, well beside his bike.

"Um, sure Kev?" Nazz walks to him and gets behind him, "Are you sure you okay?"

"Fine." Kevin puts his helmet on for safety, and handed Nazz one too "Rolf is in charge guys!"

Kevin and Nazz left the others, leaving Rolf the third oldest in charge of the rest.

"Rolf, has overload beef in the farm, Let us go, yes?" He happily walks away with the others,

"Oh boy! This is gonna be fun, huh Plank?"

"Come on Jimmy, this is boring. We need action! for peak sake!" Sarah held his hand and seek away from the other kids,

"Ouuu Sarah...You're such a baddie!"

Kanker's Trailer, Time 12:28 AM

Staring at a lip stick that seems like forever, made Eddy feel the need jail is better, all of this DNA nonsense wasn't for him, money however, is.

"This is soooo boooring..." Eddy sings a song on how bored he is, "Bored, Bored!"

"If ya so bored much, why don't cha just leave!?" Lee responds back. She places the lipstick on the table and pulled a hair string from the bottom, "Found it."

"Huh? You did?"

"Yep, All i need is a scanner, Follow me." Lee puts the same hair string in a plastic bag and went upstairs with Eddy behind her, They got upstairs and Lee opens a closet that got Eddy's attention right away

"T-The hell is that?" Eddy points at the object, "Is that what you guys use to find us!?"

"No," Lee's laughter made Eddy even more scared "It's a Tracker dumbo, it can track people, mon-!"

"Give me it!" Eddy jumps on her back trying to get the object out of Lee's grip,

And the fight was on, Eddy and Lee wrestle with each other to get the tracker the Kanker sisters always use to track someone down secretly. Four minutes in the fight and we already see Lee on top of Eddy's stomach still pulling the object away from him,

"Enough with the games shirmp! Hand it over!" Lee choking the life out of Eddy. He was at near death, so the best way to distract her is throw away the tracker away from them.

"Wait! Forget about it for a second Lee," Eddy grabs both her wirst stopping her from moving all together, "There's been something on my mind..."

"Like what?"

"Your hair..." Eddy spoke back "T-That day when i was alone at the dance...and you showed me your eyes, I-I think i seen a whole new you Lee,"

"You mean this?" Lee lifts her hair up and shows him what he wanted to see, That sparkle in her eyes was the best thing he could've seen today without getting punched or arrested

"Yeah..." Eddy lowers his voice "The color of money, will always find a way in my heart."

"Oh really?" Lee smiles showing her two dipples "Then why can't you just accept the fact you like me?"

"What?" Eddy's eyes went super big, in a shape of two jawbreakers popping out of his eyes "Yeah okay! HAHA"

Lee brings her head closer to Eddy, he didn't move who know what she would've done if he had moved. He glad he stood there, because she place a soft kiss on his lips, it wasn't force just a regular kiss.

"See? that wasn't so bad now was it?" Lee asked already knowing the answer to her own question

"It was alright!" Eddy blushes hard, the best way he could cover it is turning away "Nothing special!"

She didn't argue with Eddy on her kissing skills. Lee grabs onto his collar and pulled him in a deep kiss leaving him with no air.

"Mhmm..."

Couldn't control his hormones any-longer he counterstrike Lee by turning her whole body on her back while he was now on top. The kiss was so intense Eddy LITERARY rip his shirt off revealing his flat chest.

"Woah, Woah! I ain't tryina' have kids yet back off!" Lee jerks away a lil "And besides we need to be focus here!"

"Well excuuuse me! I thought we're together!!!" Eddy showing his mad side again,

"Are you saying, you asking me out right now?" Lee blushes a hue pink

"Yes? No? So what!?" Eddy moves away from Lee's personal space now feeling uncomfortable "Go ahead, deny me! That's what every girl do to me,"

Both of their cheeks were burning in flames. Eddy just told her his true feelings about her, and Lee was liking every minute of him talking about it

"I knew you had a little something for me," Lee grins while blushing steaming red "I can finally say your mine!"

"Tsk." Eddy looks away angrily knowing she was right about them being together now.

"Well what are you waiting for!? Let's get back to what we were doing." Eddy picking up the object acting like he was doing something before,

"Heh, Sure why not little man."

Peach Creek Hospital, Time: 1:43 PM

Kevin arrives at the local hospital with his long-time girlfriend Nazz. They headed inside the hospital with a bunch of flowers that was in Kevin's hands, The amount of shock was reaching far more then Nazz wanted it too.

"You didn't tell me, on why we got flowers for Double D, Is he your friend now?" Nazz's curiosity got the best of her

"Huh?" Kevin sweats from all the questions she was asking throughout the ride till now. "Like i said Nazz, He's a dork."

"But! You never cared about the Eds...Why now?"

Kevin didn't answer that question, He walks pass Nazz and went to the Main lobby to sign him and her in, Once he did that, him and Nazz sat at the right side of the hospital.

"Don't worry about it. Eddy's gonna get a beat-down once i see him!" Kevin says

"I keep tellin' you Kev, Sarah is right. Eddy is a loud mouth, not a wanna-be killer," Nazz remarks

"I ain't buying that crap, He'll do anything for money." Kevin responded back

Nazz didn't say anything she knew he was right when it came to money with Eddy. They waited quietly on their turn, and when it came to them being next Kevin was the first one to get up from his seat happy.

"Mr Hendrix, We're ready for you," A chubby elder lady that went by Ms Green "Follow me."

Kevin Didn't say a word, he proceeds walking behind the elder lady holding hands with Nazz with his free hand. It took them five minutes to make it to Double D's door room, she opens them door letting the two in to find out there were more people they didn't wanted to see

"Out of all people..." Kevin clicks his teeth as he held on Nazz hand tightly hurting her in the process

"Ow Kevin!" Nazz yanks her hand out of Kevin's, the fact he's being nice is weird enough, now this? All of this was too much for dear Nazz,

"Who invited Jock strap over here?" Marie lifts an eyebrow up confused on why he's here.

"A-And a fake Barbie!" May rudely added "You guys cause enough trouble for Double D!"

"Um, Excus-"

"Us? You dipsticks gave them more trouble when you guys show up!" Kevin cuts Nazz off

"You wanna run that line again air-head?" Marie cracking her knuckles ready to beat a boy to his place,

Before The teens had the chance to face each other as a tag team, Mama Kanker steps in with a Big Bang telling everyone to calm down and...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Miss Kanker screams one good time, "Every single time! You either get out or make up, I'm tired of this shit."

"Woah..." The only word Kevin could say,

"They started it!" May continue to fight back for her rights for being there with her sister's boyfriend as support,

"We shouldn't fight you guys!" Ed begs his friends to stop all this, "Double D is sleeping"

"Or dead." Miss Kanker glares at Double D who was still "sleep" on the hospital bed.

"MOM!" Both Marie and May yells at how their mother was being so rude at the moment

"Well we're staying," Kevin speaks again this time not backing down, "Right Nazz?"

"Right."

"So why you care about my cutie pie now? You must like, like him too" Marie teases him,

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Kevin blushed as he went defensive mode.

Marie points at the now damage roses Kevin is carrying in his hand, Nazz didn't say anything, because she wanted to know if he does have some type of hidden "feelings" for Double D

"This?" Kevin looks down at the roses then looks up again, "Because...I-I..."

"Well Kenny?" May pronounce his name wrong "You know my sister is dating him!"

"Forget it." Kevin slams the roses at the end of Double D's bed and dragged Nazz out the room with him.

"Yeah, you better run!" May talking smack soon as they fully left the room,

"They didn't run stupid." Marie flicks May on the back of her head for being stupid once more,

"No!" Ed randomly said holding on May shoulders as he protects her from Marie, "May will not be used again!"

The amount of sweat rain on May's face, she was blushing so hard that even Miss Kanker thought she was the next will be in the hospital to take away more of her tax money. May was so surprise by Ed's action that she wouldn't allow herself to ruin this moment.

"Ed...You're making me blush" May hides her steaming red cheeks from him seeing how flattered she was, "You sure know how to treat a gal,"

"Butter-toast?" Ed lets go of her for he was now confused on what she was talking about "You burn the skull of all my brain cells..."

"Gross." Marie jealously was now triggered "I hope my oven mitts okay"

"And I hope my car is okay!" Miss Kanker exclaimed with pure anger in her voice "Where the hell is your sister!?"

"Beats me." Marie, Ed, and May strugs their shoulders telling Miss Kanker they didn't know the whereabouts of Lee

"I'm gonna make a call." Miss Kanker storms off making her way outside to make a "private" call,

Kanker's Trailer, Time 3:12 PM

Note: This part of the chapter contains adult themes. Skip over if you don't like.-

Eddy wiggles around keeping his distance from Lee, sure her eyes were amazing and made of pure money. That doesn't mean he wanted her touching him while trying to get information he need to expose Alice for who she really is

"Quit touchin' me Lee!" Eddy warms her again as he push her away from him constantly "Didn't you say that we need to work on this before ya mom or whatever finds out you've stole her car?"

"I can't help it little man, You're officially mine now." Lee licks behind his ear sending shivers down his spine "Lets take a break, I need a snack,"

With that Lee drops everything on what she was doing and went straight downstairs to the kitchen.

Since Eddy had no choice but to follow because he didn't know what he was doing at the start, he follows her downstairs angry that they had to stop so quick.

"Aren't you a bit sad that your sister is having a kid?" Eddy bites down on the sandwich Lee had out in the kitchen,

"Sad? No." Lee bites down on hers as well "She always had a thing for bad boys, who wouldn't? But Double D stole her heart...The right way, And for that, I respect him."

"Pfft! Whatever" Eddy walks off with his sandwich back to the living room with Lee with him. They both sat down enjoying their sandwich till someone had to ruin the moment.

"What happens if we had a kid?"

Lee spits out her Sandwich food out so fast you would've thought she was a water fountain. Eddy on the other hand, continues to eat his sandwich like it was a morning breakfast for him.

"W-What-cha tryina' say?" Lee's accent was now in full effect at this time

"Nothing." Eddy eats the last piece of the sandwich licking each of his fingers, making it seem it was the best sandwich he had in a while

"You're full of shit." Lee grunted "Why don't you just admit you want me?"

Eddy ignores Lee perfectly by moving closer to her on the couch. He wraps his right arm around her as he watching T.V, Lee couldn't help but find his "bad" I don't care attitude very attractive. She stood there not saying a single word

"We're adults Lee, I think it's time for me to stop being scared of you guys" Eddy smirks as he still stares at the T.V screen

"What's the suppose to mean?" Lee asked "We weren't that bad back then..."

Eddy flips the channel to sports and spoke again, "Yeah you were Lee"

Lee has enough of Eddy's bad attitude. First it was kinda hot, but now he's taking it to far, for Lee's taste, she got up from the couch, then grab him by the collar pulling him super close to her face,

"You're in my house Little man, pay respect to my sisters if you know what's good for ya"

"Respect? You and your sisters should give us "Respect" All three of ya, are like rats without a mouse trap. Yall everywhere!" Eddy getting closer aggressively

"Is that so!?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

Once second later we see them both going in for a kiss, Eddy pushes Lee's hair away from her eyes showing her beautiful eyelashes. The make-out gotten so intense That Lee sat on his lap still making out with him, He knew all to well where this was heading and grab her ass tightly squeezing the life out of it.

"Hey! No touchin pin-head, i ain't cook ya dinner yet." Lee speaks with a angry sour tone telling him to stop right now

"Well we did have your sandwich," Eddy flirts as he press his face inside her chest roughly,

Lee's moans triggers Eddy to continue on what he was doing. He rips her shirt off like a hungry zombie ready to eat brains, Eddy stared down at her chest for a while then pulls them down too revealing her two breast to the public world

"Geez..." Eddy fells on her breast, it looked like he was disappointed in something,

"What's the matter? You don't like what you see?!" Lee hearing the disappointment in his voice clearly

"I forgot the condom..." Eddy slams his hand on his face "When i got lock up they took everything! There's no way they would give my stuff back now..."

Lee smacks her teeth angrily. She didnt want to have sex with him, but since they "just" became a couple she didnt mind havinv some fun with him, With a condom though!

"You really getting on my last nerv-"

 ***RING***

 ***RING***

Lee picks up the cordless phone and answers it. The loud screaming coming from the phone can't be good for Eddy.

"Hello?"

"When i get home, You're so dead!" On the other line was Miss Kanker driving a car she stole in the parking lot hospital

"Shit."

Lee hangs up the phone, knowing damn well she got caught in her bad act, She puts back on some of her clothes and made her way back upstairs in a hurry

"Lee? Where ya going?" Eddy watches his new lover goes upstairs without him

She was already in her bedroom looking for an item she have for emergency purpose. Once she grabs it she made her way back dowmstairs dragging Eddy outside with her

"The hell is wrong with you?" Eddy removes her arm around his "Who was that on the phone?"

"Ma," Lee replies dry "Hurry up and get in the damn car, We don't have long."

Lee was the first one to get inside the car Since it was her mother's car she wanted to drive, not knowing if Eddy was good or not when it came to his driving skills,

"Where we going?" Eddy hops in as he closes the door behind him

"We need to head back to the hospital," Lee starts the car engine and drives off on the streets, "With this Test tube, we combine that Alice girl hair string together, proving she was the one who behind all of this bull crap."

She Toss the test tube right to Eddy luckily he was so close in dropping it. They had enough proof and evidence against Alice of her being a true psychopath. But they needed to stay away from Miss Kanker as of right now if they wanted to clear Eddy's name.

"Um Lee..." Eddy pokes at her shoulder while looking at the small mirror on the left side of the passenger seat

"WHAT!?" She yells at him, as she tries to focus on the road

"YOUR MOM IS BEHIND US!"

Lee lifts her head up and looks at the small mini mirror that allows her to see who was behind her. And he was right her mother was behind them and looks extremely piss.

"PULL OVER!" Miss Kanker pulls her head out the window, honking the car horns inappropriately,

"Damnit... I didn't know she put a freakin' track device on a stolen car!" Lee thought

Lee did the same thing and roll down her window and stuck out her head to reply to her mother in a rude manner also.

"SUCK IT MA! MY HUBBY ISN'T GONNA GO TO JAIL, I'M TAKING THE PROOF RIGHT BACK TO THE HOSPITAL RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Lee shouts

She speeds up even more taking the lead leaving Miss Kanker in the dust. Now the car chase was now in action for Miss Kanker did the same and also speeds up, breaking the limits of driving too fast

"So she wants to play that game?" Miss kanker asked herself "Then so be it!"

 **To Be Continued...**

End of Chapter 11


	13. Unleash The Ed

Chapter 12: Unleash The Ed

The battle between Mother and Daughter was now in the making. Lee had the upper chance to escape from her mother, for now. She only had a few more miles to go before she was at the hospital, Will she make it on time?

"What the hell is going on!? Why is your damn mom chasing us!?" Eddy breaks down in sweat

"Two words, Never, Lie!" Lee responded as she made a left turn. She wouldn't dare look back, even though her mother was far, far, far behind her. The way she was screaming it meant war between them.

"Is it weird I have a boner right now?" Eddy blushing deeply from all the excitement down at his lower waistline

"Save it till we get there," Lee says "Right now this isn't much of a turn on for me"

Lee travels far enough to feel she lost her mother. Four more minutes and that proof of proving Alice was the killer will all come to action.

Peach Creek Hospital, Time: 5:09 PM~

Ed, May, and Marie waits for Miss Kanker to come back, while they wait Ed and May made each other comfortable by sitting in the same chair keeping each other warm with May sitting on Ed's lap. Marie was beside Double D still holding his hand hoping somehow he could wake up, It's been three days for him to still be in a coma

"Why don't you wake up?..." Marie's tears lands on top of Double D's forehead showing all the emotion she can give at the time "Please don't leave us."

Marie places his cold hands on her stomach. She knew he couldn't fee what was going on in there, but knowing he still on the planet, she'll do whatever it takes to bring back her dream boat.

"Wake up Damnit!"

Nothing. No eyes open, no talking back. Nothing. At this point is he still alive? All these questions were too much for Marie to take, She didn't have her father in her life, now that she's having a daughter, her child won't have a father. Can this get any worst?

"Calm down Marie...He's just sleeping" May opens her eyes from the good sleep she had

"Sleeping!? Are you that of an idiot!?" Marie roared "This isn't some childish games May, My freaking boyfriend can be dead this whole time!"

"Sorry..." She apologies for her stupidity. "But you really shouldn't be stressing...It's bad for the baby"

Looking down at her big stomach May was actually right, all of this stress will only lead her to more tears if the baby dies on her. She takes a deep breath and calms down relaxing every bone in her body by pulling up a chair and sitting next to him still holding his hand.

"Heh, Sorry May, I guess you're right on this one." Marie accepting defeat, "When did Ma say she'll be back again?"

May uses her brain for once, and took it upon herself to rethink on what their mother said to them before she left to go somewhere...

 **Flash Back~**

"I'm gonna make a call, You kids stay here." Miss Kanker orders the young teens to stay in this area only.

"Don't take to long," Marie and the others watch Miss Kanker leave the room angry about something

"Lee is in big trouble!" May giggles inside Ed's chest as she holds onto him

"Ed needs personal space May..." Ed's confidence sparks Marie's attention by laughing at her sister,

"Give it a break May," Marie laughs at her "You might aswell be in the friend-zone, obviously he doesn't "like" you."

May broke down in sadness when her sister said that. Her nose starts to puff up, her eyes begin to become very watery. Ed didn't understand why she was getting in her feelings, so he cheers her up even of she's a yucky Kanker.

"Leave her Alone, sassy pants!" Ed shifts his body more closer to May, "A-Are you okay?"

Staring each other down for the time being, May flush in embarrassment on how Big Ed is so protective over her, It's very flattering indeed.

"Oh, Big Ed i'm glad you're my Ed!" May squeal from being so happy in his words,

~End of Flashback~

"And that's all i remembered, to be honest." May ended the story, "I doubt Ed knows the rest..."

"No sir i don't" Ed shoves Double D's uneaten cold food inside his mouth. "That hit the spot, hahaha"

Marie gave them both a dumbstruck face expression, The way May told the story wasn't even all about their mother. It had mostly her stupid "boyfriend" in it.

"That's nice May..." Marie's sarcasm was to much for Ed and May to understand if she was being friendly or rude

"No problem!" May says "How did you wake up Double D, Marie?"

"Wait." Marie turns her around slowly, "D-Double D!?"

Ed's House, Time: 5:57 PM~

Sarah and Jimmy was in Ed's room without his permission, like they care. They were in search of something that isn't boring like Rolf tour guides.

"This idiot have nothing!" Sarah complains while still searching, "Did you find anything Jimmy?"

Pulling out a magazine that had "Chicks" on it, Jimmy couldn't just pass that by, He opens it and was greatly disturb by what he saw.

"I didn't even know they had magazine like this." Jimmy told Sarah,

"Let's go look at Double D's house then," Sarah suggested as she rips the magazine Jimmy had in his hands

"I-Isn't that... **Trespassing**!?" Jimmy made the word "trespassing" loud and clear. He never liked Eddy or Ed, but at least he had a little something in his heart for Double D.

"It's not if you don't get caught! Come on silly" Sarah held Jimmy's hand, pulling him out of Ed's room

The two pre-teens exit out Sarah's brother bedroom. The next place they decided to go was Double D's house. Will the two every find what they truly looking for? Or will they become more bored than before? Either way, no one will ever find the two trouble makers for a while.

Kevin's house, Time: 6:02 PM~

Kevin and Nazz already made it back at his place. The red haired boy had so much on his mind, Why would he care about Double dweeb? Did he really somehow but barely have some type of affection for the young lad? These strange thoughts didnt go unnoticed as Nazz spoken to him about the recent events that took place today.

"Kev? Dude, Are you okay? I'm really worried about you..." Nazz showing concern for her boyfriend,

He looks away and said, "I-I don't know babe, We need to go back!"

Kevin begins to grab his keys from the kitchen counter and head to the door. He didn't successfully land his hand on the door knob for Nazz caught him from opening it.

"No. Double D is fine Kevin, Have faith in him." Nazz says confindent self-assured that their hat friend is alright.

Staring deeply inside the Blonde haired female, He wouldn't dare to resist Nazz natural beauty. But in this case he's changing plans.

"Sorry. Not this time." Kevin's final words echoes through Nazz eardrums as he removed his hand away from hers, opening the door anyways. The boy walks towards his vehicle and hopped on. There's nothing Nazz could do at this point but to watch her lover leave her more confused about the situation Kevin was going through.

Drifting off to the streets Kevin set out his plans today to head back to the hospital, He already knew things will be different when he heads back...

In the streets, Lee and Eddy, Time: 6:09 PM~

Sunset begins to come down slowly, The road became increasingly difficult to drive as the traffic were circling around Miss Kanker's car with Eddy and Lee inside. Odd enough it didn't take Lee and her Sisters and Mother to get here the first time, But since they were in a hurry it was surprisingly tiring,

"COME ON! I don't have all day you asshole!" Lee blows the car horns over and over, The loud noise rang through Eddy's ears, bursting his eyes wide open from his sleep.

"Who? What? Where!?" Eddy looks around his surroundings, He turns to his left side and spotted his supposed "Partner in Crime" Eddy once again notice the beauty in the older Kanker. Her skin glitter while in the dark car, And who couldn't forget her freckles w-wait! Why is he thinking such strange thoughts!?

"Good. Your up. We lost Ma a while back, So you dont have to ask me questions about it." Lee spoke still honking at the driver who was in front of her,

"We still at a stop? I thought we would've been there!" Eddy rubbing his eyes removing the crust from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Now? 6:11"

The light turned green, Every car begin to drive off straight or to the left. Lee did the opposite and turned right. She far down the road till she finally found the big building known strictly as the hospital of peach creek. They pulled up to the hospital a minute later and park at a nearby free parking lot.

"Get out, I'll meet you at the main entrance. Don't do anything stupid. Lee instructs the young Ed boy,

"Me? Like i will do anything stupid." Eddy laughs softly as he exit out the car.

Lee sucks her teeth giving him a heads up, "Yeah you sure as hell didn't shoot your friend for some damn noney, That's not stupid at all."

Before Eddy could turn around and respond to Lee's comment the car was already pulling out the drive way. Watching her leave to find a good parking space he hurries to the hospital to at least find Double D's room or have a clue on where he is at the moment. Entering the-

hospital he soon realise he wasn't the only one waiting on Double D.

"K-Kevin?! W-Why is he here? At a time like this?" Eddy questions himself hiding immediately by a fake plant.

Eddy gains a good amount of time to sneak his way by the vending machine just to hide behind it. There was no way in hell he's letting the school jock see him, who knows what Kevin would do to Eddy, So his best bet is to keep distance at all cost. Luckily for Eddy someone called the red-haired jock,

"Mr Hendrix?" A pretty young lady with blonde hair calls out for anyone with that of a similar name.

Kevin lifts his hat up off his face, His eyes wonder off following the voice that called him. It must been pretty serious if Kevin waited this long and even went to sleep just to talk to Double D! Kevin gets up and adjusts his shirt collar before walking in. Like most doctors, she waited patiently while he gets himself situated.

"This is my chance to sneak in!" Eddy thought. The short Ed-Boy sneaks his way to the main lobby entrance to the hospital. Once he was in Eddy quickly ran to a room hearing A female Doctor and Kevin walk through the hallway to Eddwards room.

"Is he okay Doc?" Kevin looks up at her worried about Double D's current health

She looks down and responds to him, "Of course he is! In fact, Eddward is up right at this second." Nurse Mcrae opens the door for them to enter another hall.

The door automatically was closing on its own, Eddy had no option but to run as he could to get in. He made it just in time. Kevin, Nurse Mcrae, and Nurse Watts were now entering "Cold Green Hall 327#"

Its part of the second building where Children that are in critical condition yet have no support from parent guardian. They all made a final turn to the left and Nurse Watts opened the door with a card key. Eddy made his move and dashes his way more closer to the door while not being caught. Kevin stands close to Double D's door thanking the two female nurses for helping him along the way,

"Thanks or whatever. C-can i go in...?" Kevin asks the two nurse for permission to enter. "I really need to see him..."

"Well, He's right behind the door. You may go in, I'm sure hes thrill to see one of his friends for support.

Kevin nods his head going inside the room without the two nurses. When they walked away Eddy once again had the chance to get to the door without being notice by anyone. He ran towards the door and saw the room number above, making sure he wont forget it.

"Room 487 huh? Gotta take notes of that." Eddy slams his head on the door to hear the conversation inside.

Room 487, Time: 6:19 PM~

Inside the room Eddy could hear large amout of yelling from both sides of females and males. What was going on truly remains a mystery for Eddy as of now-

"Why are you even here!? You have no rights being here anyways." Marie snarling at Kevin fearlessly. They were both neck and neck with each other, May held onto Marie and Ed held on Kevin. It was like being in a cage full of hungry lions, it was impossible to break the two up.

"Back off Trailer washout! What gives you the right to tell me what the hell to do!?"

Kevin was unafraid of Marie's wrath, so he spits on the young adult having no consideration to her whats so ever, That right there led to serious trouble for him.

"Y-You did not!" Marie wipes the saliva off her cheeks "I hope you said goodbye to your friends and family, because this is gonna be the last day they ever see you again!"

Marie uses her head to head butt May from behind, making May instantly let go of her.

She rushes over to where Kevin was and gave him a straight foward falcon punch right in the face! The punch was so hard it sent him falling on wired cords getting him all tangled up-

"Say one more thing and i'll have you swallow all of your teeth, like a bag of chips." Marie fuming with pure hatred

Moments later the awkwardness was taking action. No one said a word for the time being, Kevin and Marie only glared at each other, May was fake coughing trying to make something! anything! Normal again, And Ed was standing in a awkward position aswell. Back outside Eddy heard everything, He knows now he had no choice facing Marie and Kevin together. They both hate him for what he did to Double D, if Kevin don't get to him first he know Marie will. For he time being he waits in Lee to arrive.

Eddy pulls out his phone and dial Lee's number. Odd enough he have her in his contacts so quickly, "Come on...Come on...Pick up the damn phone!"

 **You Reach Lee Kanker, Give me a call back later or whatever.**

After that Lee's phone went straight to an answer machine. That alone was loud enough for people to hear inside room 487 since it was quite. Fortunate for Eddy none of them bothered to check outside to see if it was their Lee.

"Phew...That was a close one." Eddy sighs, flipping off his own sweat from his forehead in relief

Karma struck Eddy like a lighting bolt. Phone rigging constantly, He kept dropping his phone from all the shaking and sweating on how nervous he was. Since it was so late Visitors wasn't suppose to be there so the teens knew something was wrong.

"Oh boy! Me and Eddy love this song!" Ed dancing to the beat of a ringtone,

"There aren't suppose to be people around here..." Kevin hops up off the ground and brushes the dust off him.

"Then how the heck you showed up?" Marie gave out a good point.

Everyone circled around Kevin as if they were gonna get legit answers. He did however told them his true intentions on why he was there.

"Because i wanted fo see Edd."

Static shock surface on each individual, No one really understood on why Kevin cared so much for Double D. But now, At least the three people he just told got a good glimpse on why he was there.

"Aw isn't that cute Ed? Kyle care about something other than Jazz!" May pronounce both Kevin and Nazz names wrong...again.

"It's Kevin...Dork."

Kevin uses his catchphrase. Marie didn't bother responding back, She in fact turns away and head to the exit door in the room.

"I'm gonna go get a snack, Dont do anything stupid ya hear?" Marie opens the door while looking back,

She walks out, Now having only three members in the room with Double D, Soon as Marie was about to head to the snack machine she saw Eddy right in front lf her-

"E-E-!"

"Keep it down! Please don't yell, I really need to talk" Eddy place a finger on his lips

Marie slightly calms down and pulled him far away from room 487, They were now at a new hallway that was empty.

"Alright midget, You got 3 seconds to explain why your ass not in jail."

Eddy told her all she needed to know. The Alice scam, The money, even what happened between him and Lee...

"A-And thats why i'm here...I-I dont know where Lee at!" Eddy blurts out

"Okay, first Ew on the Lee part, Next. Why should i believe you shorty mcugly?"

"Because you hag, She's crazy! Why you think Nazz parents moved her away from here? Because Nazz and everyone in her freaking family realize she was bat shit insane!"

Marie gave him a sour look, But accepts his words...for now. She tells him that they needed a plan. before taking Alice down for good.

"You gotta plan or what?" Marie looks away, "That Alice girl, is **going down**."

Eddy nods agreeing with Marie "First, Let me text Lee or something.."

As Eddy begins texting Lee, Marie couldn't help but to grin. How Eddy fallen made Marie laugh at the boy sudden interest in her oldest sister.

"So, You like my sister now huh?" Marie asks thrill to find out his answer-

His cheeks sky rocket! She bluntly ask him a personal question that no man would be willingly to answer. Eddy instead, told her anyways.

"Tsk. W-Why you asking questions now Kanker." Eddy blushes "All i care about is money! Nothing more."

Marie giggles softly as she playfully thunbs his forehead, "Just asking Shrimp, no need to get your panties wet."

She turns around and proceeds walking back down the hallway to Double D's room. Eddy went back to typing his text to Lee

 **Where are you?**

Eddy sent the text to Lee hoping shes okay and receive it. Where could she be? Wait. Why do he care about a Kanker's whereabouts?

"You better text back Kanker." Eddy sighs putting his phone back in his pocket.

Parking lot, Time: 7:10 PM~

Another vibrate sound coming from Lee's phone, The eldest Kanker sister were having issues on her own. Her Mother, Miss Kanker stop Lee a while back in the parking lot, wrestling with her own daughter in protecting her bills from going up from Lee stealing a freaking car! And protecting her from getting pregnant like her sister Marie.

"M-Ma I-I told you...E-Edd-y was frame!" Lee struggles to get her Mother off her,

"I'll believe it when i see it!" Miss Kanker bangs Lee's head more onto the concrete

Lee counterstrike Miss Kanker by punching her, right in the nose. This didn't go well for Lee as Mama Kanker speed dash towards her pushing both of them into a jeep car, Hitting Lee's backbone. The two Kankers wrestled with each other once more till a surprising shock rang across their ears

 **DON'T MOVE! HANDS UP** **, NOW!!!**

A local Sheriff from Peach Creek came up to them holding a pistol with a female behind him with strawberry blond hair.

Both Lee and Miss Kanker instantly gotgot off each other, slowly having their hands up surrendering to the police,

"Okay Ada, Who was the one that stole your car?" Sheriff Ryan aiming his gun at both Kankers

The Southern female directly pointed at Miss Kanker. Sheriff nods and charged at Mama Kanker with his dog, ruffus.

"T-The heck you think you doing!?" Miss Knaker tries to wiggle herself out of Sheriff tight grip.

Sheriff Ryan handcuffs Miss Kanker successfully, "My job ma'am."

Ryan Walks the suspect near to his car, placing her inside the back of the car then slamming it, making sure she wouldn't try to escape.

"Ma!"

Lee rushes to her mom, She didn't want to see these sudden flashbacks of her Mother leaving them again. Being taking away from doing something right...and only caring about her children's safety, irks Lee's nerve! She had to do something, even if it means being in the same car with her mother.

"Don't worry Ma, I'm gonna let you-!"

Ryan body slams Lee, being near a police car while trying to release the suspect without their permission is misdemeanor that could lead Lee in jail for months. Lee tried her hardest to attempt to get out of the cuffs Sheriff Ryan put in her by force. He had no choice but too call his fellow comrades at the police department station.

"This is Sheriff Bonerz from 921 over."

 **Over.**

"I have two suspects that appears to be relatives, One Motor vehicle theft, and the other assault and battery. Over."

 **Copy that, reinforcements will be there shortly, over.**

"Copy that." Sheriff Ryan tucks his Walkie-Talkie back inside his belt holder. Before he could lift Lee off the ground she was resisting to get up.

"Aargh! Let me go, Let me go!" Lee using her might to stay on the ground at all cost. "You damn cops are more dumber than my youngest sister!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Tell that to someone who actually cares." Ryan finally lifting her off the ground, dragging her roughly to his car, throwing her inside the back with her mother.

"You have a Nice day Ada, Report back if you have any more problems." Ryan hopping inside his car, cranking up the engine.

Waving goodbye to the Sheriff she waited till his car wasn't in sight, Making a shocking calll informing someone on what happened.

"Alice, Plan B just took sail." Ada smiling deviously "Act three will take place in a hour or less."

Over the line we could see Alice, the number one person who started all this. Her true motive are unknown, It seems like everything was coming into play in her favor, All that remains now is how she will get this one particular person without causing suspicion.

"Ada bring me a boy name Double D. He should be located in the hospital you're in. I want him alive. Do whatever it takes to bring him here." Alice told her

The blond girl took the offer and press the end button to end the call. Things aren't looking too good for Lee and Miss Kanker. Will they get justice? Or will this "Plan" Sinks in the air? It's only a matter of time before everything comes together.

End of Chapter 12.

Next Time: In the Name of Ed


	14. In The Name of Ed

Chapter 13: In The Name of Ed

A new day arrives, Back at the cul-de-sac most of the kids either ditch Rolf's "tour" or just left. The only person who was still there was Jonny. The blue haired teen set a new adventure for the both of them. Since Jonny 2x4 stayed with Rolf the entire day, He wanted him to stay over his place for the night, cooking up a nice octopus tentacles stu for Double D's return.

"Jonny The Wood-Boy! Have you ever heard of raw onions on a platter? Hm yes?" Rolf grabs Johnny's head lifting him off his feet,

"What's that Rolf?" Jonny swings his lower body back and forth while Rolf still holding onto him.

"Let me show yo-!"

Rolf immediately turns his head cracking it a little, He heard a sound crash coming from his shed. Rolf lets go of Jonny not realizing he hurted him in the process. Heading to his Shed, he kicks the door opening with his right foot holding a farmer's pitchfork. Odd enough, Jonny magically was behind him appearing to be back normal again.

"IN THE NAME OF ROLF'S HOME LAND OF GOODWILL! WHO DARES BREAK INTO PAPA'S SHED!?"

Rolf dangerously locks eyes at the target. From Rolf's point of view, It was a slim petite young female who looked to be in her early teens, fitting to be a 18 year old. Who was this beautiful young girl? And why is she in Rolf's shed!?

"Speak Elder Gods!" Rolf launches his pitchfork up close to her nose. One more inch and she would be in serious danger,

"O-Okay, Okay. Just put down the giant fork will ya?" She asks politely,

Rolf stands down backing away from her, giving the female her personal space again. Jonny, the most annoying person he is, went up to her introducing himself-

"Hiya! Meet my buddy plank! I think he likes you..." Jonny shoving Plank up to her face "The names Jonny!"

The girl growls at him as she moves plank out of her face slowly, Then introducing herself as well. "My Name is Maria Kanker..."

The word "Kanker" Alone made Rolf and Jonny jump in horror, Rolf was so scared he threw white seeds at her begging for his life, as he held onto Jonny for dear life.

"Stay back! Rolf wants to live!"

He continues throwing rice at her. Jonny didn't make anything better that fathead was running around in circles yelling outside of Rolf's farm. She grew tired of the throwing and the screaming! She did the next best thing and that's yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Maria screams loudly.

There wasn't any movement nor sound. It felt like she frozen everything in her presence.

Maria glares at Rolf then spoke. "Now. Before you throw any more seeds! or scream, i have a good reason why i'm here...basically hiding."

"Hmm...You intrigued my earlobes, contuine pine cone elder god."

Rolf grabs her shoulder dragging her out of the shed to get at least sun light for her skin. It took her awhile for her to adjust having sun light shine down on her. She must really be hiding from something or someone if she stayed in Rolf's shed for so long.

"Tell Rolf the issue on why you were in Rolf's shed!" He sat down on a stool beginning to milk a cow.

Maria flinched in disguise but spoke, "Well...You see I'm kinda hid-"

'How come i never seen you before!?" Jonny out of nowhere asks, "Plank says you smell weird."

Maria rapidly turns around noticing Jonny 2x4 was randomly behind her. She moves far away from them both but answers his question at the same time.

"Uh...That's because i'm visiting?" Maria answers "Anyways, That's not the poin-"

"YOU WANNA HOLD HANDS!?" Jonny interrupts her once again.

The bald boy constantly annoyed her with questions after questions until Rolf too, got annoyed,

"Silence!!!" Rolf gets up from his stool, "Rolf can't hear if wood boy talks over!!!"

Jonny became quite, at least for the moment that is. Maria went back explaining the situation she was in, And why she was in the shed hiding.

"The reason why i'm hiding well...in your shed. Is quite simple actually, It all started a week ago..."

To get a better view in things she went to a flash back, expressing what she had to go through for a week or so.

~Flash Back~

 **My school is called Lemon Brook High, You probably know them considering we beat you guys in football every year. Anyways, There was this new girl that went by Alice or whatever. She was rich and believe me she drew alot of attention when she first arrived there. I only did one thing to her, And that's pranking her in front of the entire school pouring old period blood on her. Since then Alice wanted vengeance. Following me, knowing what i did last summer, Whatever the case maybe she freaking knew what i did that day! It got to the point where i called my Ma to come pick me up for the rest of the week just to get away from her!**

 **"Please Ma! You gotta help me out...She's everywhere!" Maria pleads, Talking to her mother over a cordless phone.**

 **"Believe me i would Maria, But the girls can't find out about ya," Miss Kanker says**

 **"Why!? So i don't have the right to be introduce too my own sisters!? It's been ten years now Ma!" Maria yells**

 **Miss Kanker walks back and forth thinking another way to put this to her "Forth" child she had many years ago.**

 **"Your Father." Miss Kanker spoke, "You know damn well ever since your father didn't want to pay full child support he took you and he gave Marie to me. Splitting you two up. Marie Doesn't know she have a damn twin sister! You know this."**

 **Over the line you could see Maria eyes brawling in tears, She didn't like the fact she knew she had sisters and twin. But too forget about them for so long, Suppose to make her forget about them? No.**

 **"Didn't you say Marie is pregnant? If so, I-I can come to peach creek and visit! J-Just to get away from this crazy girl back home...I'll stay out of sight till the coast is clear, Then surprise the girls...And Be there for the baby, Then i'm gone for good. It's not like Dad would care if i left. He's hardly here anyways...**

 **Maria stands tall hoping Miss Kanker could agree to the terms her daughter had requested.**

 **"Okay...Come soon after i tell you they leave for school. I'll make sure they go to school all day, And I Will get you situated. The best place for you to stay is at a nearby shed i found a while back. It's your only-**

 **option i could give for ya." Miss Kanker responds dryly,**

 **"Thanks."**

 **Maria hanging up the phone. She didn't even bothered saying "I love you" A homeless person would've gave her more love than her own mother.**

~End of Flash Back~

"And That's mostly it, I stayed at their trailer every time the girls would leave for school. Till a boy name "Double D" got shot or something so she kicked me out-

forgetting all about me really."

Maria express her emotions clearly, Rolf maybe old country but he knew what sadness felt like. He regains enough courage to shove "Beets" inside her mouth, that was from his pocket.

"Chew! You will feel better!" Rolf gave her a peace loving smile, "Rolf too will eat."

Rolf opens his mouth wide placing a gallon of beets on his tongue. Not along after the blue hairy male felt relief.

"Ah, candied beets to calm my nerves." Rolf rubs his stomach in rotation.

Maria painfully swallows the rest. She could almost feel indigestion coming up. After that she spotted Jonny Wrecking Rolf's entire farm with a lawn mower.

"Look at me go Plank! WEE WOO!" Jonny laughs crashing in every object he could find around Rolf's house.

"MY EGGPLANTS!" Rolf pulls his hair in distress

Maria looks back at Rolf she could see that he was already stressed out over something, So she took the "If" help scenario-

"Hey! Farmer boy! I could help you out with cucumber over there for something in return." Maria offers

Rolf lifts her up with ease, looking at her with begging eyes "Help Rolf and Rolf will you!"

"Good choice."

Double D's House, Time: 8:20 AM~

Sarah and Jimmy were still over Double D's house. They couldn't get out due to the fact Edd's parents came home that exact night Sarah and Jimmy arrived there. The kids was stuck in Double D's room the whole night, hoping his parents wouldn't come in the room. Moments later Sarah could hear Mr and Mrs. Vincent arguing about their taxes, downstairs.

"I'm just saying dear, Wouldn't it be a good choice to just pay? Considering Eddward doesn't stay here anymore? Mr Vincent flipping through his newspaper, Mrs Vincent snatches the newspaper out of his grip, frustrated by all the unpaid bills.

"Have you realize we can't keep a home that no one lives in Lennard!? Or do i have to spell it out for you?"

Using his real name to draw Mr Vincent's attention he couldn't refuse to respond back to his wife. "I don't know **Carla** you ask me. Thinking back did you even cared about our only son!?" Lennard adjust his tie and got up from his chair, heading towards the door for work. Not without hearing Carla yelling at the top of her lungs trying to get the last combat before he goes.

"You have some nerve Lennard! You didn't even bothered to check up on him, Make sure he's okay!" Mrs Vincent walking to the door, blocking him from leaving the house. "Some man you are! We suppose to be good Samaritans! Raising Eddward to fit in the best scholarships available to the community!"

"I raise him how he's suppose to be raise."

With that, Lennard walked around Carla and opened the door, leaving his wife to think about her actions as of lately. While he walks to his car, Carla couldn't help but to continue her rant with him.

"Oh now you can't comprehend me!? Or should i call out the special English subtitles for you!?" Mrs Vincents rants even more, following the poor man to his vehicle. "Just ignore me, Be a Insidious delinquent! Go back to arousing that Trailer Kanker Broad!" Mr Vincent ignores half of the things she said to him. He finally got in his car starting up the engine. Carla wasn't having it with the constant ignoring treatment she was getting out of him, and still tend to annoy him by banging on his car window.

"Open this door this instant!" Carla bangs on the window, "Speak to me!" Her words didn't faze him instead, he lets down the window to say his final words to her.

"I'll see you when i get home dear," He sighs deeply as he push the windows back up before she could get her two cents in. Mr Vincent backing out of his house parking lot then making a left turn leaving his wife to pay this month "bills" on her own.

"Ugh!" She slams the newspaper she had in her hands onto the ground. Being the woman she is, Carla goes in the garage and hops in her own car. She backs out of the drive way, going the same Direction Lennard were heading. Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy got a clear glimpse on everything that happend just now.

"Did you see that Jimmy!?" Sarah asked her best friend if he seen all the good drama she witnessed. "That's why Double D's so smart probably."

"W-We should really meet up with the others Sarah, Who knows what lurks in this haunted house..." Jimmy looking around paranoid, thinking something might hurt them.

Sarah pats his back and said "There, There Jimmy. Let's hurry up and get out of this place before that crazy lady comes back to bore us to death with her politics." She grabs his hand and hurries downstairs before anyone could see them. Once they made it downstairs something caught Jimmy's eye.

"Look Sarah!" Jimmy stops in his tracks just to see something. Sarah looks where Jimmy pointed at and seen a portrait. It was a wonderful painting of Double D, and his parents. What really set off the picture was Edd wasn't wearing his beanie, His true hair was out. Sarah and Jimmy was dumbfounded by looking at Double D he looked...handsome! His hair was blond, who would've believe the most smartest kid in the cul-De-Sac was a blonde no stereotype attended.

"Double D looks like so rich!" Jimmy smiles widely, He couldn't boost his surprise shock any longer for Sarah was warning Jimmy about who house they were in. They set their adventurers back to the cul-De-Sac to meet up with the other kids, Let's just hope they won't wonder off somewhere else.

Peach Creek Jail, Time: 8:50 AM~

It was time for one of the Kanker's to be release to a different cell. It's been 24 hours, and no one bailed them out, giving them both available for jail. Miss Kanker was the first to be sent to another cell. Not without taking her official mugshot.

"Um, Bebe? Bebe Kanker in here?" A fat Sheriff who went by Sheriff Eric, opening the cell calling out the person he was looking for. This is probably the best time to use her seducing skills to lure the Sheriff in releasing them thankfully there weren't no one to rat on Miss Kanker as the only ones that were in the cell was her and Lee.

Miss Kanker sways her hips as she walks to the Sheriff. Lee already knew where this was heading, so she kicked back and relax seeing if what her mother was doing would work on this fat punk.

"You looking mighty fine in that uniform, Mr..." She shifts her eyes on his name tag "Fuller." She gaze back at him eye raping him with her luscious beauty. What man could resist that kind of treatment?

He backs a few itches away from her, but got pulled back from the belt by Miss Kanker. "Why are you running? Did i turned you on or something?"

Eric found this torture! He was never the type to get any girl he saw, Hell this was a first for a girl to want him! His fantasies were about to end not noticing Miss Kanker daughter was in the cell. She tip toes behind him and easily grabs his baton from his belt holder. Miss Kanker gave him the last words he would ever hear from a seducing female.

"NOW LEE!"

 ***POW***

Lee swung the baton so hard that hit made him unconscious, bleeding in the back of his head. The Sheriff's body was on the nasty cold Jail floor leaking in his own blood. Lee felt like a murder while Miss Kanker on the other hand was congratulating her on her stealth skills.

"Fuck yeah! That's my daughter! Now help me find the keys,"

Miss Kanker going back to her normal self, snooping the unconscious man for the keys to get out of jail all together. Lee just stood there not moving. Not sure if she was blinking considering she had her hair in the way blocking her eyes. Apart from that Miss Kanker got a hold of the keys they were looking for, All they needed now was a escape plan.

"Hey, Hey! Snap out of it!" Mama Kanker snaps her fingers- "There's no place for you to stand like a statue. Our stuff is on the desk right there, Let's go!" She steps on the unconscious man making her way out of the cell. Lee shakes her head, coming back to reality and goes after her mother to get her belongings.

"Alright we should be ready to go Ma," Lee said putting her phone in her pocket for secure. Miss Kanker took her word and led the way out of jail since she been in this jail for a good nine times throughout last year. Will they come out of alive or will Sheriff Eric blood trail will lead them to fail? All that remains now is finding a way back to the hospital.

Rolf's farm, Time: 9:10 AM~

A group of kids were pile up in one line receiving information from Rolf. The kids who were there are Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Rolf, and lastly Maria. Rolf had on his Urban scout Ranger uniform he wore when he was a kid, along side Jonny and Jimmy of course. It meant business if they wore that dorky uniform. Rolf went over a plan they were going to set out once their "meeting" was over with.

"Urban Rangers and three female Milky Ways, Today Rolf shall bring forth justice for the Elder god! Curly-bean Alice will be punish for her crimes! Hm, yes?"

A large amount of chant could be heard, Rolf knew today, means...War! He and everyone else had everything covered. Now they set their revenge out for blood.

"I can't believe Alice did all of this dude," Maria could see the anger in Nazz's eyes. The guilt of not knowing ahead of time, and most of all, not thinking when she saw changes in her cousin when she arrived.

Sarah gave her a side hug and quickly moved away saying, "Don't be sad, Once this all over you can see her..."

"Really?"

"At a asylum."

Sarah looks back at Rolf. Pretty much everyone had on special gear, Sarah looked like a freaking GI Joe action figure, Wilfred in the background looking like a camouflage cloth, Maria had on combat boots and ripped jeans, with a black bandana holding down her loose pony tail, Nazz? She looked entirety different, rocking the new assassin look by wearing all black with a hood.

"We shall rise again! And bring trouble for the female we all know! **IN THE NAME OF ED WE WILL AVENGE HIM!"** Rolf tossing up a dead fish in the air.

Everyone gave Rolf the Urban Ranger hand sign, showing him respect. At least most of them were Nazz, Sarah, and Maria didn't have a clue on what the rest were doing.

"Anyways...Can we get a move on? Who knows what Alice is doing at this time of hour." Maria looks down at her watch

"Very well then." Rolf hops down a box he was standing on, He went to the back of his house to get his cart. When he came back alot of junk was visible, Did he really think all of them would fit on that one seat ride? Pfft...please. "Let us go yes?"

The kids looked at one another but strugs. Everyone hops on Rolf's unbalance cart, Once everyone was on and secure it was time to set sail. Rolf tied Wilfred down, connecting the pig to the cart. When that was done he got on the supposed driver seat. Rolf lifts an wooden stick that had a long sausage link that Wilfred craved.

"Follow the paper Mona Lisa token of the anicent house-wife Wilfred!" Rolf shoves an old hundred dollar bill When Alice gave him to shut up for ten seconds.

The pig begins to walk at the direction his nose could sense Alice location. Their travels will take forever because of Rolf's old country cart. But, they will soon get to where Alice is sooner or later, And when they do her rain of trouble will be over so peace can come back again for the Cul-De-Sac.

End of Chapter 13


	15. Satisfying My Ed Part 1

WARNING: Lemon in this Chapter, Rated R for sexual situations And Profanity. Very strong sexual scenes that will play in this two part chapter. Viewer discretion is advised.

Chapter 14: Satisfying My Ed Part 1

Kicking things off back at the Hospital Eddy remain far away from room 487 for Marie is the only one that knows he's there. Eddy set himself out to be a chump and a person who always would run away in these type of situations. But not today! Today is the day he will clear his name and find away to bring Alice down. He back to Double D's room door and gently knocked. It was that moment when Eddy felt wind brush against his face he knew it could only be...K-

"Ed?" Eddy held up his hand for defense but soon overcame that fighting his own best friend wasn't the case. Ed sweeps Eddy off his feet and bear hugs him tightly! Eddy didn't know what was going on but he seen smiling faces behind Ed's head at least everyone. Kevin was the only jerk who wasn't happy one bit.

"Okay, Okay Monobrow i miss ya too." Eddy laughs lightly but on the inside dying. Ed lets go of his short friend, heading back to the others. At first Eddy was hesitant to move any futher he didn't want to cause anymore trouble and more hatred against him for just walking in. He notice Double D was still in the hospital bed with his eyes shut. It was now or never and Eddy bravely accepted the challenge of walking in. He didn't have any problems till Kevin trip him...on purpose!

"Opps, Did i hurt poor little Eddy?" Kevin asks not really caring if he did hurt him.

Eddy gets up from the fall, brushing all the dust that got on him. He didn't yell, He most certainly didn't land the first hit, Instead he walks over to Double D and sat down in a empty chair next to him. The short Ed-boy grabs his sockhead friend hand, and did a prayer. Everyone stood there hearing Eddy praying to Edd that he was truly sorry for what he did, No amount of money will ever come between them again. Everyone came around Eddy and Double D sharing their memories they ever had with him.

"Double D...You make Ed the best SpaghettiOs! Please don't leave us for mutant zombie from the outworld of the dead!" Ed crys heavily with snot bubbles popping non stop from his nose.

"I can't scam without you! I can't even live with myself knowing my sockhead won't be **Here**." Eddy sobs. You can see the guilt in his warm watery blue eyes

The camera shifted to Kevin who was now crying, Unlike Eddy this guy tried to hold back his tears, Not trying to get the impression he was a dork. But his emotions overcame the lad by him pushing both Ed, and Eddy out the way to say his personal speech he had for Double D.

"Double D! I-I'm sorry for all the selfish things i've done to ya man. You're a dork, and it's okay! Because...Because your my dork dude." Kevin sniffs his nose holding back his tears.

That quote right there made everyone look at Kevin in a "What?" face expression. Who would've known the overrated Jock would have something else besides sports that he loved. The quotes went on, Marie made a dramatic speech pushing everyone out lf the way just to be right there beside her hubby. May announce that she was truly grateful to meet a guy like Eddward, The most memorable moments she had with Double D was Valentine's day. Where he made her feel special! Yes, it was many years ago when they were kids but that really meant something to her till this day.

They all stand amongst each other actually being friendly to one another. May looks to her right seeing a dead plant by the window. Her thoughts picturing the plant would been something Double D would've stumbled across and investigate as to why it died especially by being in the sunlight where it's required for them to have it. She couldn't get her mind off that one particular plant. May walks to where it was and picked it up saying a small prayer in the hopes for Double D.

"Please...Save my friend, For the sake of all of our hearts." May closes her eyes, as a single tear drops from her eye, landing inside the pot. That one tear alone, magically made the plant roots turn back green. May and everyone heard a moan coming from someone they least expected to come hear, and that person was Double D. His eyes begin to open not the way but enough for everyone to see his now dim teal eyes. They all crowded up on Double D making sure he's ine hundred percent back in this word.

"Come on Say something honey bun!" Marie shakes him lightly. She didn't care what he said or even did, the only thing she cared about is him still being alive.

"This...Place is so...unsanitary."

This can't be true...Did Double D just speak!? Marie was the first to lean in kissing her man all over his face happy that he's freaking alive! Ed and May were showing their affection to each other by hugging the life out one another, And Eddy and Kevin? It was so shocking to see the two lads hugging out their differences, squashing there beef for the sake of their friend. Not only that but Double D looked much better, in fact he wanted to speak with Eddy, and Eddy alone to clarify why he shot him in the first place.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going through Eddy's mind socket but he haf good intentions to still trust his best friend on his word. After all, The last thing he heard from Eddy was "I'm sorry" So it must've been a plot and a story behind what Eddy did that day. "Why did you shoot me? D-Did i? Do something...To offend you?" Eddward asks catching his breath for each line he spoke.

Eddy shakes his head "N-No! Double D, No. That Alice girl set me up, She's crazy...I didn't really understand as to why she wanted me to shoot you."

Double D should've realize that Alice wasn't all nice and wonderful, But he let his kindness drown him. He scans the area to find not only his loyal girlfriend was there for him, But also his friends...And Kevin!? What on earth happened when he was asleep?

"It's quite alright Eddy, I still don't-!"

Ed stops the smart Ed boy from speaking any further with a passionate hug. Double D quickly gave in, embracing the warm yet stinky...Hug, His best friend gave him. When they pulled apart it was time for Marie to hug her main dreamboat.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Marie hugged his head tightly, Making Double D unavailable to breathe due to suffocation inside her breast. "I was so worried!"

The rest of the teens watch the happy couple unite once again. Things were going pretty good till they all heard a knock coming from the door. Eddy expecting it to be Lee, He opens the door behind him since he was standing next to it. Behind the door revealed a female doctor, She looked like a Southern California who just came from texas or something, Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail. She had on a typical nurse outfit that was white, Completing her outfit with white flat shoes. The nurse walked in passing by all the concern teens who were eyeballing her as she got closer to Double D with a clipboard.

"Good. You're awake." The Nurse looks down at Double D with a creepy smile.

"Am i going to be okay..." Double D stops himself for a quick second so he can look at her name tag. "...Nurse Ada?"

"Of course you are! I will only need your blood sample, For today. You'll be home in no time." Nurse Ada says, "Unfortunately your friends will have to wait outside."

Double D looks back at his friends. He is in the hospital afterall, They each left together waving goodbye to him. Marie was the last one to fully leave him, Telling the sockhead Ed that she's a second away.

"Be a goodboy Edd." Marie kissed him on the side of his forehead, leaving him with the nurse.

Once Marie closed the door behind her, Nurse Ada reached for gloves and a mask inside the cabinet. Wait. You don't need all those accessories for this procedure. What on earth is this woman thinking? Double D thought, Watching her every move. The lady then grabs a needle inside her dress pocket, To her relief Edd's eyes were looking somewhere else and not her, for him to notice on where she got the needle. She went back to him, Ada flicks the needle with her middle finger over and over till it was ready.

"Are You ready? Double D?" Nurse Ada awaits for his answer.

He nods his head being very skeptical about the situation he was in. Before the needle land on his skin, He had to rethink what the nurse just said to him.

"Wait, Did Y-You just call me-"

The needle caught him off guard stopping him from saying anything. It was at that moment the needle begin to drain him. Ada watched as Double D's face expression became dull, showing no emotion whatsoever. His eyes were barely open, Soon after his body remain in the hospital bed unconscious from 'Nurse' Ada drug. When she knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, She hops on him feeling up on him while staying quiet at all cost.

"You smell so...good." She sniffs his neck, then licks it. "Now i know why Alice wants you to herself...You're a hunk!"

Not having much time left, Ada gets off him and adjust her dress back down neatly. Those teen maggots out there would expect something if she's still 'taking his blood' for too long. She hurries herself to the door opening it with fake sadness in her voice to tell the kids the supposed 'bad news'."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, But he passed out upon operating with his blood type."

Nurse Ada perfectly lies to them, without any flaws. The teens believed her words and begin to panic. Out of everyone Ed had it bad, he didn't like hearing bad things especially if it involves him and his friends-

"Oh No! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING GUYS!" Ed shouts as he shakes May back and forth over and over, non-stop.

Kevin covers Ed's mouth with his hand. "Zip it! You giving me a headache...Dork."

The red-hat teen removes his hand away. Ed took the word 'Zip it' literally and zips his mouth with his hand. May on the other-side felt the need to vomit due to Ed shaking her so much. Eddy walks up to Nurse Ada, ready to get more information out if her,

"So what now Doc? We just wait here or what?" Eddy looking over Ada to see Double D still in the hospital bed.

"Well, I suggest you go home for now. I'll be sending him straight to Intensive care unit for tonight. His strange results in blood lost need to be check on **immediately**."

Ada using the last word she said with a terrifying deep-tone. The group of teens took her warnings and begin to walk inside his room to say their goodbyes for tonight. It wasn't that simple leaving her boyfriend alone in this hospital by himself without her watching over him. Unlike everyone else, Marie wanted to be with him at all times, even when he pees. It took everyone besides Marie, at least ten minutes to say their goodbyes. Once they were done, They went outside and waited for Marie to separately say her farewell to her boyfriend slash baby Daddy.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning Oven Mitts, I promise!" She pledges to him.

Marie gave him a final kiss on his cheek before leaving him again, This time for the whole entire day and night. The punk Kanker made her way outside with her peers, walking down the long hallway depressed. As soon as they made that right turn, Ada stops herself from acting any further knowing they were out of her sight. She goes back to his hospital room and begins to unplug every cord that was connected to his body. She had to be quick though, Even though the hallway is almost nearly empty there were still 'real' doctors roaming around. Ada then grabs a wheel chair she found in the hallway, And brings it back to them room placing the skinny light boy in it. The last thing she did was call Alice to report on her latest work.

"Alice, I have him. I hope your men is ready to come get us."

On the other line was indeed Alice. She was very happy in hearing good news from her assistant. Her plans was falling perfectly in getting vengeance on Maria and her stupid family tree.

"Excellent! Chad and Brad been waiting for you for three hours now. You should hurry, They're on the otherside of the hospital empty parking lot, In a black van."

"Gotcha." Ada taps the end button

-She place her phone back in her chest pocket and proceeds to roll Double D's wheelchair with him in it down the hallway, Being very careful not to blow her cover.

Peach Creek Jail~

Bringing back some donuts for Sheriff Eric Fuller, A local female Sheriff notice a blood pile coming near a cell. She couldn't fully see since she was far away, But seen a male figure was laying on the cold floor, on his stomach. She followed the blood trail armed and got to the crime scene untouched, Surprised to see her partner.

"This is Sheriff Maddie Williams, Requesting back-up over." She speaks over a Walkie-Talkie.

Nothing. No response, No anything. She place her Walkie-Talkie back inside her sheriff duty belt. Still paranoid, she aims her gun all over the place till she reaches to an 'emergency' button on the wall, That's only use if a suspect gets out their cell. She bangs her hand onto the button causing a loud sound to go off. Sheriffs who didn't hear her calls was now alerted by the emergency buzzer. On the other side of the building was Lee and Miss Kanker who was also alerted by the sound. They were still in jail, Considering it was a three story building with dogs, Policemens, And inmates wasn't that easy for them. Since Miss Kanker knew her way out it wasn't likely they would've gotten caught, Now that the buzzer went off her mind was changed.

"Great. Just great." Miss Kanker seeing four Malinois dogs sniffing the ground with guards holding them down on a leash,

"What we do Ma?"

"They're coming. With dogs, It will be easy for them to catch us." She answers, "Follow my lead Lee."

Miss Kanker crouches over to the other side with Lee staying close. She moves quietly to a near shower room where inmates shower at. While the dogs sniff around the area, Miss Kanker and Lee was coming up with a new strategy.

"Lee, Do you still have your phone?" Miss Kanker asked her eldest daughter

"Yeah? So what?"

Miss Kanker yanks Lee's shirt closer to her with anger in her eyes. "So what? That phone can get us the hell out of here! Call your no neck chump, Or someone! We would've been out of here if the damn- buzzer didn't go off."

Lee didn't talk back any further with her mother, She reaches for her phone inside her back pants pocket and begins to press her fingers on the dial pad. When the phone picks up it was a male voice, Concern about her whereabouts.

 **"Finally! I've been trying to call ya forever now. Where are you?"**

"Eddy-We need your help-"

Mama Kanker snatches the phone out of Lee's grip. She didn't have time for these childish games, She wanted to get out of there before any dog or human finds them.

"Listen here and listen good. Me and Lee are at the local Peach Creek jail, And we're in a pickle. Inform the others about this, We might be in jail for a while."

 **"Wait! What happe-!"**

She hangs up the phone and tossed it back to it's original owner. Miss Kanker crawls towards another wall to check if the dogs were still there, Sadly they was.

Miss Kanker sucks her teeth. "Damn it!"

"Now what?" Lee asked concern on what her mother saw. "Are they coming closer?"

"Yeah. Come on!"

She makes her way downstairs without being caught, With her daughter Lee watching the area around them.

Sunflower Field, Time: 5:35 PM~

The other group, Aka Rolf's team were now in Sunflower Field. Being in a cart with a pig pulling them for what seems to be like hours upon hours made them more frustrated, Well besides Rolf. They all remain patient However, Sarah was going completely insane because of Jonny being so annoying.

"Are we there yet?" Jonny repeatedly pokes Sarah's shoulder to get her attention.

Sarah's skin begins to turn red. Everyone but Jonny scoots on the otherside of the cart, Not wanting to be around the most dangerous female in the Cul-De-Sac when she explodes. Jonny continues to annoy the female even more.

"You should eat more fiber, You look like a cherry, Haha!" Jonny giggles to himself

The young loud mouth female was breathing in and out, Showing her blood pressure was going up tremendously.

"ZIP IT URBAN BALDY!" Sarah roars at him like a angry lion-"SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL HAVE YOU FOR LUNCH!"

Jonny 2x4 slumps down behind Jimmy, terrified by Sarah. This changes when his best friend plank had something to tell Jonny in his ear. He moves his wood friend closer to his ear to hear Plank more better.

"What's that Plank? You think she needs a-breath mint too?"

Sarah launches herself right on Jonny. Since Jimmy was literally next to the two, He had to bare the hits and blows she was giving Jonny. The fight between the kids, and jimmy...Caused the cart to start wiggling out place, Making Rolf- questioned the others on what was going on behind him.

"Rolf hears the sound of a Sheep's wail." The blue male says, still not turning his head back.

Nazz and Maria tries to breakup the riot. The cart was all over the place jerking around non-stop. As the fight continues the cart was giving out, becoming more and more weak on the wheels, Eventually scraping the ground. The cart was going at full speed, Wilfred finally stops but at the cost of them crashing, Breaking the entire cart and injuring the high-schoolers. Great. Now they were all stuck in the middle of nowhere. No food, No drinks, no nothing all they had is a pig and Rolf's old collection of his ancestors belongings. Maria was the first one to get up from the crash, Popping her neck and arms back in place. She went over to aid everyone else who was badly hurt from hit they took.

"A-Are you guys alright?" Maria coughs heavily.

Rolf was the second to get up, Barely. The guy had stars around his head with him standing in a bad posture. His clothes were magically ripped apart like a bear chewed on him just for fun. Maria helps him by placing his arm around her neck, With her arm on his waistline holding onto him for balance.

"Don't worry i gotcha farmer boy." Maria walks with him slowly to the others.

"Hear Rolf's calls Papa! For i'm a noodle right now..."

Maria takes her time in walking with Rolf in the same footsteps as him, Taking it step by step to get closer to their friends. To Maria's surprise, the Cul-De-Sac kids was badly injured. Thankfully they were okay.

"Phew...You guys are okay." Maria wipes sweat off her forehead, relieved.

Sarah spits out a medal piece that was stuck in her teeth. "Yeah, No thanks to Badly over here!" She used her thumb to point back at Jonny.

"MY THIGHS. THEY'RE BURNING!"

A girlish voice that sounded like Jimmy was coming from underneath the damaged cart. Sarah zooms to the rescue, lifting up the cart the best way she can with her strength and might.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'll save you!" Sarah says bursting all her cells just to save him,

Nazz and Jonny helps her lift the heavy cart up, revealing Jimmy who was totally- squished. They all helped Jimmy back into good shape before starting up a new plan to find Alice.

"So Like, How we gonna find her now?" Nazz brings up the most important topic-

"What's that Plank?" Jonny listens to his wood friend speak. "Plank says follow the pig again, It's the only thing we got left."

Maria agreed with Plank wood. The plan was now settled. All they had to do now is find the dang pig that probably got- distracted by something. The teens were now looking for their transportation... Wilfred.

 **Note: The rest of this chapter will contain Lemon! Skip over if you don't want to continue reading. This Story is Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

Unknown place, Time: 5:57 PM~

Double D awakes from cold water splashing onto his face. The boy was soaking wet barely having anything on but a White T-Shirt, His underwear, And of course his black beanie. He couldn't move freely, Since he was tied up by a rope, from the shoulders all the way down to his legs. It was impossible for him to escape. Standing before him was a rather attractive female who looked to be like...Alice!? Beside her was 'Nurse' Ada who changed her outfit to a regular red shirt and blue jeans and worn out sneakers. Alice however, made her appearance well known. She was wearing a playboy bunny costume consisting of a strapless corset teddy, black bunny ears, black pantyhose, a bow tie, a collar, cuffs and a white fluffy cottontail. Eddward's thoughts were rapidly flowing through his conscience. What was going on? Why is Alice doing this? His questions he wanted to know remain unanswered.

"See? I told you cold water will wake him right up!" Ada placing the empty bucket on the ground. "He's so cute!"

"Hmm...You're right on that." Alice agrees.

Double D struggles to free himself. His weak bones was no match in freeing himself. The girls watched the Ed boy do this for at least six minutes till he realize it was no use.

"L-Let me go! Why are you doing this!?" Double D asking a genuine question.

Alice answers his question with a bit of pride. "Why am i doing this? Simple. Maria."

Eddward looked dumbfounded. "Maria? W-Who is she? And why i'm in it!?"

Ada and Alice didn't say a single word. Why would they tell him what happened? He's just an outsider, who falls in the category of the plan they had issued between Alice wanting vengeance against Maria. Those feelings were in the past...At least for now that is. Alice approached Double D in a sultry manner, Sitting on top of him as she plays with his beanie.

"You're so cute...I wonder What's under that hat of yours." Alice twirls his hair that was sticking out of his hat. "Let me see..."

He shakes his head, trying to remove her hands off his hair. "Stop! In these- predicaments i couldn't allow myself to be ashamed again!"

Edd let's out a long powerful cry. He can scream all day, The location they were in had no civilians nor a telephone to call for help. He was stuck inside a building that no one has any clue on where it is, except for Alice, Ada, and Alice's two body guards Chad and Brad. Ada stayed a distance away from the two, Watching her friend toy with Edd's emotions. She didn't know why but she was turn on by this. Not becausing Alice was toying with him, No...It was because his shyness made her aware on how adorable he is. Ada joins the party by walking towards them, feeling all up on him sensually.

"I heard he got a girl pregnant Alice." Ada said rubbing his flat chest with her hand in circles. "I wonder if he can get me pregnant too..."

 **WHAT!?**

"Yeah!" Alice gets off him, coming up with an idea. "Let's see what his 'Johnson' can provide us with."

She gets down on her knees and pulls the rope down just enough for her to see his red and black boxers. She yanks his underwear down, Showing a clear image of his manhood. Sadly, the boy wasn't on hard. She didn't see why not...She was in a freaking bunny costume! Alice scans back up to see a blushing Ed trying so hard to refrain himself from becoming turned on.

"Awww...It's just a soft weiner...Maybe i can fix that."

Alice raised his penis upwards, observing his beautiful thick manhood. She places her tongue right on him, licking around his stick as she rotates her thumb on his tip in slow motion. Double D made a gargling sound, resisting the urge to cum on her face, She was that good. While Alice worked her magic downstairs, Ada felt heavily aroused by this so she takes care of Edd upstairs, if you catch my drift.

"Your lips look so dry, Mind if i have a taste?" Ada licks her lips back moist.

"N-No! I-i DoNT H-Have any affectionate feelings f-for you..." Double D speech wasn't up to par, Not really focusing well-

She simply ignores him and went in for the kill. Her tongue was connected with his like two snakes wrestling each other for dominance. Ada wanted this, But Double D struggles to fight his way out. This went on for two minutes it was a major tongue war. Scrolling down Alice finally made his meat hard and thick it felt like she was in heaven. She jerks his cock at a super fast rate, causing moans to be heard. She speeds up her process and strokes his dick, Hoping he will cum right on her tongue. But he didn't. Alice gave him some credit with doing all this work and he still holding on, impressed her. She kisses his balls real quick and hops up back on her knees. Ada wasn't paying attention in her friend taking her clothes off one step at a time since she had her face mashed onto Double D's face kissing him forcibly. Once Alice was done getting undressed, She fake coughs to get their attention and it worked. Ada was in a daze, And Eddward's cheeks were glowing red. Again he tries to squirm his body out of the rope, He knew at this stage of level females will do whatever it takes too make them and the male cum together so they can get benefits from a child after sex. Her body compliments her, having a D-cup breast size and a perfect vagina shape, shaveless. W-Wait! What is he saying?! Why am i describing her features!? Edd thought. It's his puberty hormones coming into play.

"You like? You'll be getting more along the way," Alice smirks as she does a 360 rotation.

Double D twist his body from side to side, screaming his lungs out. "HELP ME! MARIE! ED!! EDDY!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The girls laughed hysterically at the crying boy. They found it adorable watching their victim continued yelling to get anyone's attention from the outside, Knowing damn well it was impossible. Ada held down the sweaty teen as Alice was ready to Satisfy her Ed.

"STAY BACK I SAY! NO IT CAN'T BE!" Double D watches Alice coming closer and closer to him with an evil grin.

End of Chapter 14


	16. Satisfying My Ed Part 2

WARNING: Lemon in this Chapter, Rated R for sexual situations And Profanity. Very strong sexual scenes that will play in this two part chapter. Viewer discretion is advised.

Chapter 15: Satisfying My Ed Part 2

Throughout the entire night Double D been tortured. Personally becoming their own sex slave. They made the poor Ed do so many things he didn't even know how to perform, It was either that or send consequences straight out to his friends not ruining only his life, But theirs too. Edd was so traumatize to the point of not moving an inch nor muscle the whole night he was there after having sex with not one girl but Ada aswell. The heavy rock door pushed open, brushing wind across Double D's face. He didn't turn his head or speak, he remain in the same position like a lifeless doll.

"Good morning sleepy-head! I bought you some breakfast." Alice joyfully announced, placing a white bowl of cereal in front of him.

"..."

He didn't even bothered looking down. The only thing his lazy emotionless eyes stared at, is a wall that was in front of him on the otherside. Alice rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed by him ignoring her.

"Fine. Don't eat, Your lost." Alice bends down looking up at him with a smirk. "I- just wanted to feed ya, Today will be a very intrestering for you in a hour."

She stands back up in her original posture and pats him on the left side of his cheek. He didn't respond to this whatsoever, Instead he contuines to stare his life away by gazing at the wall only. Alice ignores this and leaves the empty cold room with Edd the only human left inside.

Trailer Park, Time: 7:14 AM~

The two last two Kankers left that arrived back home were Marie and May. They both haven't slept due to complicated reasons. For Marie worrying abour Double D and her older sister Lee, And her mother. Same feelings go for May too. There eyes were baggy, with a black stress mark underneath them. Their eyes looked like they were both on drugs, It was just a nervous wreck for them to be honest. Marie had goals she planned for today, And that's finding out where the hell is her sister and mother, And checking up on her boyfriend at the hospital. She gets herself situated heading upstairs to their room to find something good for today. May on the other hand, Was literally knocked out cold. She fell alseep in the main living room couch a second ago as she couldn't keep her eyes awake any longer. Back with Marie, She was having a very hard time staying up with her still trying to look for a outfit set.

"Why can't i find a good outfit?" Marie asked herself flipping a collection of clothes. "This can take forever...Ugh!"

 ***BUZZ BUZZ***

Her phone starts to move on it's own due to the constant buzz. She puts her clothes on pause and went to the direction where her phone was. Marie flops down onto her bed and answers the phone just in time, before it went off on her.

"Hello?"

 **"Big trouble! The Cul-de-sac is a zombie desert! My Mom will ground me forever if i don't bring Sarah back! ED IS NOT OKAY!"**

"Ed? How the hell you get my phone number?" Marie curiously wanted to know

 **"Blond** **Kanker gave me number...It's somewhere around here...let me see."**

Marie waits impatiently still on the phone with Ed. After awhile of not realising, She now know that the phone she was using was May! She facepalm herself and continued waiting. When he got back he told her that he found May's number inside his gravy tub, Which made Marie more disgusted.

 **"Is a number also a letter?-"**

"Ed! Forget the stupid number!" Marie angrily told him. "What happened to the Cul-De-Sac!?"

 **"WHEN ME AND EDDY CAME BACK AFTER SEEING DOUBLE D, EVERYONE WAS GONE! EVERYONE, BUT KEVIN...MOM WILL BE MAD IF SARAH DOESN'T COME BACK TODAY!** **I-I TOLD HER A PURPLE FLURP SAYING SHE WAS AT JIMMY'S HOUSE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT...YOU GOTTA HELP ME! IF SHE DOESN'T COME HOME MOM WILL GROUND ME...AND DAD WILL JUST STARE AND ASK FOR THE T.V REMOTE!"**

Marie could almost feel the spit coming through the phone. This block-head was really giving her a massive headache, Now she can see why Loud mouth Eddy gets it from.

"Okay, Okay. Chillax big guy. I'll be over at in five minutes." She informs him.

Marie hangs up on him and place May's phone back on the bed. Marie can already tell today will be a long day...And right she was right. She resumes back in picking her outfit, Knowing she only had five minutes Marie speeds up.

Cul-De-Sac, Time: 7:19 AM~

Like what Ed said, The Cul-De-Sac was empty with only three boys. Ed and Eddy was outside waiting on Marie, Ed was nervous about not finding his baby sister on time, And Eddy was bored for not seeing any gullible teens besides Kevin to scam. Speaking of Kevin, Here he comes now.

"Dork, And Dorky. What kind of 'scam' you- pulling this time? Making everyone disappear?" Kevin locks eyes at them, more at Eddy actually.

"For the info Shovel Chin, It's only us three here!" Eddy shoves three fingers at him

Kevin moves Eddy's hand away from his face. "You're lucky Dork i don't have any proof. I came home last night late, And thought everyone was just sleeping."

Ed knocks Eddy down with his shoulder. The tall Ed-boy will do anything to get his sister back. He was at a huge crisis at this point.

"WE HAVE TO GO SAVE SARAH!"

Ed yells, Spitting all over Kevin. "TIME TICKS DOWN INSIDE ED'S BRAIN...SOON THERE WON'T BE ANY COOKIES!!!"

Kevin grabs his mouth and pulled it right down to Ed's shoes, cartoon style. His mouth was a long noodle hanging down on the concrete. Eddy stood back up dizzy from the heavy bump Ed gave him. He shakes it off and shoves Ed back, causing the boy to trip over his untied shoes.

"Haha! Now that's comedy!" Eddy laughs at Ed's pain, Kevin didn't find this funny one bit.

"I'm leaving, You Dorks are the definition of stupid." Kevin insults them both as he leaves.

Before Kevin had the chance to leave them, Eddy grabs a hold of Kevin's shirt from behind with anger.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Not so fast! I know you're up to something, I can tell!"

Kevin didn't have time for Eddy's foolishness. Kevin captures his arm and swings his entire body upwards, sending Eddy flying in front of him on his back. Even though Kevin was a straight up jerk, The guy know self defense when needed.

"Don't ever touch me again, Dorky." Kevin sticks his index finger at Eddy, warning him.

Kevin tries to leave again but got stopped by Eddy...once more. He grips tightly on Kevin's ankles from being on the ground. Eddy then trips the jock boy on purpose, leaving them both on the ground together.

"You ain't going anywhere tough guy!" Eddy addressed him angrily.

That was Eddy's final strike with Kevin. The orange hair male kicks Eddy off him,

-He dives on the short teen starting a huge fight. Ed multitask constantly looking at them fight, And his watch he bought to check on the time he had left. If he even thinks about interfering in stopping them he will too feel pain. Marie walks down the sidewalk and spots three males. She went more closer to discover it was Eddy, Kevin and Ed. She runs to them and tries to break up the fight, Not physically hell no. A good scare can fix anything.

"STOP FIGHTING! YOU RETARDS!"

The fighting cloud disappears upon hearing a familiar voice. The two boys gets up from the ground dusting their clothes back normal, Still glaring at each other with sour faces.

"Why the fuck are you two fighting?" Marie barely having her eyes open as she was hella tired.

"This Dork keeps bugging me!" Kevin rolls his eyes at Eddy. "He seriously need a life."

Eddy grinds his teeth together ready to explode. Who the heck he thinks he is? I have a life unlike you! Eddy thought not allowing his thoughts come out to the public.

"D-Do you guys feel light headed?" Marie holding her head in a sick kind of way-

The three boys shakes their head, saying no. Eddy surpisely walked up to Marie to see if she's okay, in his type of way of talking

"Hey Kanker, Are you okay? I don't care or anything...Just curious." He asked her.

Marie Kanker didn't respond. She felt like something was about to come up from her lungs! She slaps her hand right on her mouth to hold it in. Unfortunately the vomit was too much for her to hold, It landed mostly on Eddy. The punk teen then collapse right on the concrete. Eddy was in a state of shock with brown vomit on him, He refused in moving an itch. Kevin and Ed went to go aid Marie, she looked so...dead. Ed easily carried Marie with his right arm and went to Eddy, holding his entire body with his left arm.

"I think my Mom have fresh ice in the sink! Let's hurry or they will both become a- Master dictator!"

Ed leads the way to his house. At first Kevin didn't follow but his mind said otherwise. They rushed to the nearest location they can find to help Marie and clean up Eddy's bad odor.

Lake Garcia State Park, Time: 7:59 AM~

Rolf and the others slept on hard rocks for tonight. Everyone had their separate area to sleep. Sarah was sleeping with Jimmy in a net they created, Nazz made her own private property spot having a bunch of rocks around her, Sleeping on a hard stone-forged tiki head. Jonny 2x4 looked actually peaceful and quite, resting his head on his wood pal friend Plank. Maria was sleeping on...Rolf!? They slept together like a married couple. Her head placed on his hairy chest, And his arm wrapped around her waist. The teens slept nice and smoothly till Wilfred the pig started making pig noise to wake them up, And it worked.

 ***OINK* *OINK* *OINK* *OINK-!***

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Sarah burst her tired eyes open.

Her voice alerted the kids, waking every single of them. Good thing she did, Nazz and Jonny both got up from the same time still drowsy. Jimmy was the next person to wake up, jumping down from the net that was tied around two palm trees. He along with two curious teens, Nazz and Jonny went over to Rolf and Maria giggling around them. Maria eyes went swinging up when she heard giggles and gossip. She stares blankly at a colorful shirt that had the Colors of red- stripes and the main shirt was yellow. At first she thought it would Plank the wood she was laying on, But Plank wasn't buff...nor hairy. She heaves her head up just enough to see what she was laying on. It was Rolf. She zooms out of the sleeping position she was in and got up so quick you would've thought she was the flash.

"Gross...I can't believe i slept with him." Maria backing away from him even more.

Jonny laughs as his tells Plank's joke to the two girls. "Plank says you were farming up his wood throughout the whole night!"

Nazz covered up her mouth embarrassed for Maria that Jonny 2x4 said that to her. The forth Kanker sister was so fed up with Plank's words. She snatched Jonny's wood friend out of his hand and throws it far enough away from them. Maria must've been on the baseball team, cause her aim in throwing Plank high enough out of reach was impossible for Jonny to get him back.

"PLANK!!!" Jonny turns to Maria mad. "You big Meanie! Why you do that to Plank..."

"Guess Plank should've kept his mouth shut." Maria looks away from him the bald kid. "Teach him respect next time will ya?"

"I'll teach you about **respect**!"

Jonny sprung onto Maria with full force. The fighting cloud pops up again with the two teens fighting out their differences. Jimmt was too weak to break the fight up, And Nazz didn't even bothered, She allowed Rolf who was now up to break up the fight. He easily grabs the two with his heavy arms splitting them away from each other.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rolf turns his head to the right to hear Jonny's side of the story.

"SHE THREW MY BUDDY TO SPACE! She's a wood hater i tell ya, I wood Hater!"

"Hm, Yes." Rolf turns to his head to the left to hear Maria's response.

"Tell this idiot that we don't have time for Jokes and laughter, Alice is literally out in the public doing something to cause more trouble for us..."

Hearing both sides of the story Rolf drops them both. She was right, If they don't find her soon who knows what twisted thoughts she had in stored for them. The hairy male walks over to his animal pig and picks it up, Coming up with a new idea to track Alice down.

"The rich nincompoop...Is this way!" Rolf moved the pig to north, Like it was a- compass. "Let us go! Rolf feels her aura around here!"

"Oh Boy! Come on Sarah!" Jimmy delighted to leave this place, as he drags his best friend out of the net.

Rolf's team were on the move again, heading north. Most of them was tired and the majority of them was hungry. Maria was destined to find Alice and stop her evil plans...Even if it takes going witjout any food or water. Scratch that, Food since she drunk lake water with the others a few minutes later, Maria just hopes they will make it on time.

 **Note: This part of the chapter will contain Lemon! Skip over if you don't want to continue reading. This Story is Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

Unknown place, Time: 8:09 AM~

Meanwhile, Double D lays on a flat torture bed staring up at the ceiling tied up in chains, waiting for whatever Alice had in mind to do with him. For Double D, screaming and crying was pointless. He did that the whole night and not a single person came in to the rescue. The room was disgustingly dirty, Having shit stains around the room, Toilet paper on the floor, Roaches crawling underneath the bed, etc. It was nasty. Alice came inside the room with a yellow sponge in her left hand, And a grey bucket of water in her right hand. She walks up to him and sat in a chair that was beside the bed, Placing the bucket next to her on the floor.

"So you decided to wake up i see." Alice pats his chest over and over. "Gotta get you ready, We only have ten minutes."

Her words bewildered Double D. "W-What you mean 'ready'? Ready for what...?"

His question brought a great guffawwith Alice. She didn't answer him, just laughed. This chick really lost her mind turning from crazy to bat shit psycho like Eddy said.

"Time for you to take a bath cutie!" Alice changes the subject. "You look all dirty, And i can't have you looking that way for tonight."

"T-Tonight?"

The boy was already naked, she didn't have to worry about that. With the help of Brad, He put him in a different location, 'The washroom' And tied his arms and legs onto the bed his spreading his body into a x shape. Alice dips the sponge she had inside the bucket and let's it drip all over Double D's stomach, and begins to bath him. That awkward feeling of having someone washing you is just...Embrassing. As she baths the Ed-boy, She kept bathing on his private part to see if his ding dong would react. And it did. His penis twitch on it's own, Double D tried to keep his hormones in check but kept bugging him down there. She continues to wash his body in other places, The whole time she was bathing him her mind was thinking strictly dirty. She stops herself from bathing him and tried a different method, she drops the sponge in the bucket and hops on top of the nude wet boy with sexual intentions in her eyes. Double D could tell whenever he see hearts in someone's eyes they had sexual thoughts going on, He twist his body trying to get her off him that idea failed miserably.

"Instead of washing you, We can watch each other." Alice bends her neck now facing him. "What ya say? Loverboy."

"...You won't get away with this."

She leans foward closer to his ear and whispers. "I already have Double D."

Alice then sits back up mashing her ass-cheeks on Double D's manhood. She purposely starts to toy with him, moving her body side to side with his cock following her butt. Double D couldn't stop himself from moaning, Her body felt so good pressed against his body. What is he thinking!? He have a freaking girlfriend! And to top it off will be a father! This isn't right. Alice slides off her fluffy robe showing off she was too naked. Double D's penis sparks up upon seeing her beautiful naked body. It was quite stunning, having no marks or errors in her body, only smooth pale skin. Alice didn't waste her ten minutes, She twisted her body a little and grabs a hold of his dick stroking it with passion. Edd tries to jerk away from this not enjoying this 'treatment' at all. When his manhood was up and running, She raised her ass up in the air to position his cock straight. While she does this Eddward gets a clear eyeshot of her vagina, It looked...amazing. Alice flops her body back down perfectly on his dick. Their bodies were connected together, Since he was tied up she did most of the work. She thrust her body up and down showing every bit of pleasurement. His difficulties impelled him to make desperate measures, letting out huge moans mistakenly telling her he wanted her to go faster.

"F-Faster...N-No Wait-!~"

Hearing her most favourite word 'Faster' drew her attention more faster than sonic. She obeyed his mistakenly orders and proceeds to go ten times faster. Her ass claps down further down on his dick, gathering every inch of him inside her. Alice looks back at him with with a huge evil smirk, She finally got him inside her web. He was enjoying this moment they were having...only if he could just cum it will make this moment more better. They stayed doing this position till Alice wanted him to please her, She stands on the bed and crouches in front of his face, hoping he gets what he had to do. Eddward's pervert eyes scanned her entire vagina seeing her insides. At first he didn't get what she wanted him to do, But that all changes when her body shifts over closer to him.

"If i can satisfy you, You sure as hell will with me." Alice held his head up as she moves her lower body down on top of his head.

"N-No! Someone HELP ME!!!" Edd shakes away Using his lungs again. "HELP!!!"

She flumps her body right on him. Edd was tasting pure evil. Her pussy smelt like roses but taste like straight up salt and vinegar. Double D didn't eat her out, He was coughing since her coochie was suffocating him, So once more she did all the work. Alice rubs her lower body side to side scrubbing her clitoris against his face. This sex method lasted for three minutes till Queen Crazy was getting bored of Double D not pleasing her. She only had four mintues left and he still haven't came yet. Was she really not good enough for him? Why the hell is he so damn stubborn!? She became frustrated by this and boosted up her confidence, telling herself she will succeed in her goals to have a baby with him, even if makes them miss the event they were suppose to attend. All this for revenge. Alice removes her body away from his face and sat on his stomach, thinking-

"Ugh! You did this last night too...Why are you so stubborn Double D?" She asks

Double D fluster at what she said. "What do you mean...? These acts of sexual deviant- accusations will lead you to have sheer consequences, Young Lady!"

Alice giggled, poking her index finger on his nose. "Did i spark a nerve? That's so cute! I guess we have to do this the hard way then."

"What?! What Do you mean!?"

He questions her over and over, With her basically ignoring him. Alice gets off his stomach and went to the bucket she carried. She digs up something out of the bucket, pulling out a lethal needle.

"No, No...DON'T COME ANY CLOSER WITH THAT INTOXICATING OBJECT!!!" Double D begs.

Alice giggles, listening to him beg makes her want to this even more. She creeps up to him slowly, Carrying a dangerous needle that makes any male hormones sky rocket high enough so their bodies can ejaculate faster without them jerking off, Is this revenge going too far? Or is it a- step above all else? One thing is for sure, Alice is willingly to go far as having a baby with Maria's own twin sister, ruining their family tree one at a time. When she's done with Double D her next plan will be set on destorying her other sisters. Will anyone be able to find The sockhead Ed-Boy? What happened to Marie Kanker? Will Rolf's team make it to Double D on time? Can Miss Kanker and her daughter Lee survive the nights in jail? All the juicy drama will come on the next...What She Wanted.

End of Chapter 15


	17. Take It or Leave Ed

A/N: This story will continue off "What She Wanted" After "Satisfying My Ed Part 2" this is the second ultimate version after that chapter meaning, this one is more detail, grammar is ultra fix, and every character on Ed, Edd, n Eddy will each have a significant role at one point. I've improved somewhat in my grammar, therefore from here on out it will be ten times better than the other chapters before this one. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 16: Take it or Leave Ed

Another hour has gone by at Ed's household, not knowing what's wrong with Marie Kanker. The poor girl looked like she was laying on her death bed. Eddy didn't want to go near her, Kevin didn't want any part of this. Ed? He was having a severe breakdown. Lucky for him, his parents weren't home to find out he bought a female over without their permission. Marie was screaming and felt the need to curse her emotions out. That's how much she was in pain. Being in Ed's dirty bed full of bed bugs, old food, and more worst things who wouldn't complain?

"What do we do, Eddy?" Ed asked as he bites down on his fingernails tensely. "Do you think she's hungry!?"

Eddy went to observe Marie, and she was indeed in pain. He glanced back at his friend and gave him his solid opinion about what's affecting her. "How the heck should I know?" Out of nowhere, Marie grips Eddy's shirt pulling him closer to her. Her eyes were boiling red, and her forehead was sweating uncontrollably.

"G-Get me to a hospital...Now!" Marie pushes Eddy away from her aggressively. Below her waistline, her pants were leaking wet showing a massive puddle around her private parts. Kevin wasn't as smart as Double D, but he knew it couldn't be right for a female to urinate out of the blue. Kevin immediately panicked and informed the two Ed boys what was happening at this moment.

"You dorks, she's in labor!"

Kevin yanked down his hair in terror. The Eds were also frightened upon seeing Marie was crying like a wolf during midnight. Ed's purple bed sheets were tight in a knot by Marie's tight grasp. Her pain became worse as time went on, Kevin swiftly grabbed Eddy's tiny nose swinging him right over to Marie.

"Why the heck I have to do it!?" Eddy looked down below him to see Marie's pants leaking more. "You're the smart one you do something about it!" He drags Kevin back to the scene. The two fought back and forth, determining which one should do the procedure until Marie's battle cry stopped them from bickering any further.

"Will someone help me get this fungus out of me!?" Marie elevated her upper body, showing every bit of vain on her forehead due to frustration. "Please!?"

She begins taking off her pants, showing she didn't have time to be embarrassed by getting undressed by males in the room, Ed turns around avoiding from seeing Marie strip. Kevin and Eddy's cheeks blushed a crimson oil red color not aware they were seeing a female getting undressed in front of them. By the time she got finished, her whole clitoris had shown to the public eye.

"W-What is that?" Eddy blinded his eyesight with his hands. "Ed! Do something!"

Ed shed his eyes using his jacket. "Been around the block now, Eddy."

Marie had her fist clenched too hard; her teeth were grinding against each other. The pain and suffering she couldn't stand for any longer her body was crapping, her lower back felt like daggers stabbing her repeatedly she grabbed the first person her arms could reach out first, and that was Kevin.

"Listen to me you brain denier pile of donkey shit." Marie threateningly gazed at the nervous jock. "If this baby dies...It'd be the day you died too."

Kevin's inner soul had wrapped around Marie's fingers. He was always somewhat scared of the Kankers, but seeing one of them become so intensely dark made him more terrified. He walks his way to her legs, examining what he will be dealing with; her pale white skin had water everywhere. He didn't dare look above her thighs, seeing the blood gushing down on the bedspread felt like a horror movie to him.

"Okay, uh. Push?"

Peach Creek Jail, Time: 10:46 AM~

The prison cell was a hollow cube of concrete, one way in, no windows. In there you could have no idea how much time had passed or even if it was night or day. It was disorientating by design. Given enough time, a person could forget their name in there. The isolation was total, and the stimulation was zero. No sound, no light, no furniture or cloth of any kind. It was all an inmate could do to feel the cold walls, but even they were smooth. Staying inside the cramped box was Lee she was alone in an orange jumpsuit with some number in the back of it. The guards' distance herself away from her mother to keep them both escaping with each other. Alone and abandoned, a female guard officer came to her jail cell, letting her out for some reason.

"Someone wants to speak with you, Kanker." The female guard fully opens Lee's cell, allowing her to leave without setting off the alarm.

"About time,"

Lee stated as she walks forward to the guard. When she got to the female officer, she placed cuffs on her so she won't try to escape. As they walked down the one line hallway, many females were whistling trying to grab either the officer or Lee's attention. When they got to the destination, Lee had approached to a familiar face. She sat down in front of the phone booth while the old sheriff stood in the background, watching her every move. Lee picks up the heavy telephone and answers with joy in her voice.

"May! Finally, someone came. Where the hell is Marie?" Lee questions her sister, wanting to know the whereabouts to her other younger sibling.

May nervously twirls her hair, "About that, I kinda don't know..."

Lee hops up from the steel chair, slamming her face on the glass wall angrily. "What ya mean you don't know!? You, two idiots, were supposed to grab intel not split up!" The female officer known as Peggy dropped Lee back down to her seat roughly.

"Hey! I went to sleep for ten freaking minutes, and I woke up to not seeing her." May fired back at her older sister with a bit of sass. "What's the big deal anyway?"

Bewildered by May's shallow mind, Lee couldn't help but facepalm. She resumes the conversation this time with a bit of anger in her tone. "Ma and I are serving time for something that witch caused on us! I need you to find some information on where she's at, do whatever it takes to find that little bastard."

"Are you blind Lee? I don't have a single clue as to where she is." May says telling a good point.

Lee sucks her teeth at this; knowing what her sister said is true. Officer Peggy taps on her watch, telling Lee her time of talking is almost up. In a state of panic, Lee had no choice but to send May out on a dangerous mission, but it's worth getting that Alice girl in jail than her and her mother.

"Check at the hospital to see if she's there with Double D, if not go to Eddy's house or your stupid boyfriend's place. I've given what Eddy needs to do to find her exact location. Don't fail me, May." With that, Lee was escorted out of the private room back to her jail cell. May hung up the phone and sighed, understanding all too well this won't end so good.

Lemon Brook Gag Factory, Time: 11:04 AM~

Now arriving at their destination that Wilfred addressed them too, Rolf placed his team on hold. The location was just up ahead, Jonny 2x4 without thinking went on ahead only for Rolf to drag him back to safety. The foreigner needed a strategy an idea on what they are going to deal with once they go inside. Rolf turned to his team and gave each of them a stick he picked from the trees.

"Why we stop Rolf?" Jimmy asked, unsure on why they honestly stopped. Rolf bends his knees down, smelling the chunky dirt they were all stepping on. Odd enough, he smashes the mud right on his face, covering it around his face like a disguise. He stood back up and viewed the building with a bold glare.

"The time of devotions of the grandmaster has arrived puffy cotton-ball." He answers Jimmy as he stomps a stick inside the ground. "Let us go, yes?"

They proceed walking down the steep hill heading towards the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Jimmy didn't move any farther than the stop he was standing in. Sarah discerned this and went back to help her best friend run or at least try to. His lower body was shaking in fear, not daring to go inside a contemptible factory he knew nothing on, favorably, Sarah was there to aid him to keep moving with the team.

"Come on, Jimmy, we have to keep moving." Sarah begins to pull him, "It's now or never." Sarah drags her scared friend with the crowd of teens heading up to the factory. Upon getting near the building, Rolf's team quickly went to the bushes when they spot two guards blocking their path from entering. The two adult males had on the same suit, black with matching black shades. While in the bushes, Rolf was coming up with a different tactic to enter the factory building.

"Listen closely," Rolf whispers to his companions, "Jonny the wood-pecker will be shark bait for the guards of adults, as we will sneak in like the wind."

Everyone nod at this plan, agreeing with him one hundred percent everyone but Jonny. "W-Why me?" He asked as he brought the awareness of all of his teammates.

"Because you're the least to survive from this group badly," Sarah answers him as she rolled her eyes.

"And besides," Maria spoke. "I think Plank landed around them." She finished her sentence with a smirk.

It was a fantastic feeling when Jonny knew his life was less important when it came down to his wood pal. He realizes his courage was in need, Jonny felt his fears flow out, and a warrior broke free inside him. He felt like he could do anything, unstoppable, fearless; death, pain, torture couldn't hold him back. Jonny jumped out the bushes bravely and had nothing but pure determination to save his only true friend.

"I'm coming Plank!"

Not wasting any more time, Jonny runs down the hill alone, signaling the two guards he was trespassing. Rolf's team watches from afar on the bald kid's performance and boy; he was giving them a run for their money. He started jumping on the white male known as Brad, bitting on his head like a pest. The other one, Chad, a black male, tried to get Jonny 2x4 off him with no success. As this went on, Rolf was the first to leave the bushes, leading his team around the factory building. It took them a while for them to happily make it behind without being detected. When the close was clear, they all seen stairs connected to a door.

"This must be the door to all suffering." Rolf walks alone towards the door. Without breaking a sweat, the door was already cracked open.

His team soon followed in behind, staying close to each other at all cost. Once they were inside the Factory, however, has been abandoned for about ten years. The factory contains many cobwebs and is so feeble that it has a thick carpet of dust on the floor. Nazz, been here before alerted everyone to stay cover, as she heard voices coming from upstairs. They all walked in one line sneaking underneath the stairs listening in on the conversation.

"People will find out about us, Ada, sooner or later," Alice warns her. "We need another scheme for this."

"Okay, okay, I agree with you," Ada acquiesced. "He's unbreakable; I did every method I could use against him."

Alice deeply sighs at this. "Even the needle?"

"Well, duh that's always first." Ada boasted as she flips apart of her hair behind her ear. "He is, however, attracted to this 'Marie' chick."

Downstairs concern facial expressions were raising amongst everyone's face, especially Maria's. Hearing her twin sister's name again in the mouth of her arch-rival Alice, couldn't be great. The scene goes back to Ada and Alice's detailed conversation.

"Where is he now?"

"At the hideout, of course," Ada stubbornly replied. "Maria is probably back at Lemon brook high telling everyone that we're crazy-"

Suddenly a wind brushed against Ada's cheeks slapping her with full power. Alice brought her hand back far enough to where Ada knew the slap would sting. Without a moment's hesitation, Alice flung her palm forward until she came in contact with Ada's cheeks. The noise that the slap had made radiated off of the walls and back to her ears. Ada's bleeding red cheeks were a sign of being disrespectful to her boss; it was the consequence of running her mouth.

"Shut up pest. Maria's somewhere in this ratchet town my trapped souls feel it." Alice slithers her tongue like venom when saying her name. "We will find her-!"

The abandon factory's door made a loud sound alerting the two girls someone was inside the building with them. The two rushed downstairs and discovered Chad and Brad were holding a kid from the Cul-De-Sac that Alice has seen before. Thankfully, Rolf's team were hiding carefully behind boxes of gag toys.

"Who is this peon Chad?" Alice gawks at Jonny intensely, "Speak now."

"An outsider." Alice's security guard informs. Jonny tried to wiggle himself out of Chad's grip; it wasn't enough to get himself out; he had the young teen in a secure hold that not even a wild animal can escape. Alice made eye contact with her other security guard, which she despises dearly.

"Seems like Brad has got bitten by a street rodent I assume," Alice confirmed her other assistance. "Such a shame."

The two girls excluding Chad were laughing non-stop at Brad lump on his head. Meanwhile, Rolf and the others were sweating at a fast rate knowing one wrong move can seal the faith of all of them. Taking to plan B, Nazz did her task by crawling down the floor, making her way near the crane that she accidentally triggered the last time she was there with Kevin. Crawling like a spider, the oranged-haired young teen successfully made her way on the other side; it was Sarah's turn to grab more information since they couldn't hear due to being so far away. Sarah sneaks her way to Alice and her guards jumping endlessly from one box to another without making any noise.

"Plank doesn't belong to you evil-doers!" Jonny shakes his body side to side vigorously. "Where is my pal!?"

Standing dumbstruck, Alice was the only one to respond to him. "Not a single clue on what you're talking about dear,"

Jonny growls at her eventually barking at her like an angry bulldog. "Hurt him, and I'll make your life miserable you hear me!"

Startled by this Alice swiftly locks her interest back on Chad. "He's probably useful Afterall. Chad! Take this annoyance back to the van." Chad nodded at this and carried Jonny 2x4 outside along with Brad. Once the two security guards left the only people that remain are Alice and Ada had resumed their conversation about taking care of Double D once and for all.

"It's time for us to end what we've started, Ada," Alice told her sidekick, Ada agreed and the two-headed outside. When the close was clear, Rolf's team came from hiding and watched the two suspects leave the factory, unharmed.

"W-What can we do now? They got Jonny!" Jimmy whimpered, holding tightly onto Sarah. "I'm scared..."

Rolf elevated Jimmy's body upwards, lifting his entire body using only his left hand. "We follow the virus that haunts our dreams of fears!" He then drops Jimmy back down brutally. "The city girl of fright will see papa's wrath after this! Let us go!"

The cul-de-sac kids plus Maria started walking out of the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Once they made it outside the teens became stealth again, watching Alice's bodyguards throw Jonny inside the back of the van then slamming it shut. Giving that this was a perfect chance, Rolf's team quickly ran over to the unlocked truck undetected and hopped in it safely, inside, Jonny 2x4 had already been wrapped around an old rope and gagged.

"Mhmm!"

"Shhh Jonny the Wood-boy, we must stay quiet, or they will come searching for my overgrown plants," Rolf says, placing his index finger on his mouth. Jonny obeyed Rolf's orders and sat there with his friends in the back of the van. Outside of the truck, Alice was talking to Brad, who was the only person besides the cul-de-sac kids and Maria, who was in the car, preparing to leave.

"Brad take him back to the hideout. Don't fail this uncomplicated task up." She bitterly stared at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Brad said, saying his final words as he cranks up the engine to his vehicle. A few seconds later, the van was ready to go, Brad backed out of the parking lot to the factory and sailed off to the streets with teens inside the back truck; hopefully, Rolf's team won't get outnumbered by one adult.

Peach Creek Hospital, Time: 11:53 AM~

May arrived at the hospital alone in just a few hours. Being alone and finally seeing her surroundings made her now question about the hospital since last time she's been there, she could only be worried about her older sister's boyfriend, that sharp surface disinfectant that promises to dry with a clean, fresh scent but never delivers because it is always being applied to cover the smell of microscopic menaces to the injured and dying flesh of human beings. No matter, May moved down the main entrance down to a nurse who was at the front desk typing up a storm; unfortunately, she got interrupted by May.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You know my name too? I am a movie star!" May commented rather delightfully, which made the nurse more annoyed.

"What can I do for you?..." She asked again this time with a sigh.

It took May about thirty seconds to re-think on why she was there in the first place. The nurse anxiously waited for what seem to be hours for May to reply. When she finally found figure out why she was there, she hurriedly responded with, "Oh! That's right, is Double D still here by any chance?"

The nurse wore a puzzled expression but replied to May's unusual statement sarcastically- "Why I'd be delighted to assist you in finding this 'Double D' person." She places her fingers down on the computer, typing randomly. She turned her attention back to the clueless May who appeared to be not entertained by her joke.

"Haha funny." May rolled her eyes in dismay. "Did you find him or not, lady?"

"Look, kid, you need his actual first and last name for me to search him up. Not some silly nickname you've given him." The nurse stares at May undemonstrative.

"It's not silly!" May exclaims loudly. "I think his last name Vincent or something. He was wearing a sock on his head?" She says describing every little aspect he wore when he came to the hospital.

The annoyed nurse went right back to the computer typing in Double D's last name, Vincent. The keyboard that had once been a metallic silver was mushing in and out as she pulled up his name. She looks back at May who seemed to have bad news, by the way, her face expression has gotten even more annoyed.

"Mr. Vincent has already been signed out for more than 24 hours."

Silence gnawed at her insides. Reticence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The stillness was like a gaping void; needs had filled with sounds, words, anything. The taciturnity was poisonous in its nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their conversation had become. May knew this situation would be heading south real quick if she doesn't find Double D or knows his whereabouts

"D-Do you know who signed him out!?" May tilted her upper body over the desk counter, horrified at the nurse's response. "Who the heck signed him out!?"

"Let me check." The nurse slides her rolling chair right back to the left side and proceeds to type in the details of everything she needed. Soon after she found her answer the nurse bluntly told the unexpected.

"The person who checked him out is..." The nurse looks closely at her computer. "-It appears to be blank..."

End of Chapter 16

* * *

 **A/N: It's coming down to the final chapters of ''What She Wanted'' the next chapter will be sadly ending this story. Fear not, there will be tons of squeals to this story. I'm dearly sorry for uploading so late I've been caught up with a lot of issues on my part. Will May find out that Alice and Ada have Double D? Will Lee and her mother finally get justice? Will Rolf's team ever get there Sockhead friend on time? And will Marie's labor go out victorious in Kevin's hands? Tune in next time on What She Wanted.**


	18. It's an Ed!

Chapter 17: It's an Ed!

Previously on What, She Wanted

"Mr. Vincent has already been signed out for more than 24 hours."

Silence gnawed at her insides. Reticence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The stillness was like a gaping void; needs had filled with sounds, words, anything. The taciturnity was poisonous in its nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their conversation had become. May knew this situation would be heading south real quick if she doesn't find Double D or knows his whereabouts

"D-Do you know who signed him out!?" May tilted her upper body over the desk counter, horrified at the nurse's response. "Who the heck signed him out!?"

"Let me check." The nurse slides her rolling chair right back to the left side and proceeds to type in the details of everything she needed. Soon after she found her answer, the nurse bluntly told the unexpected.

"The person who checked him out is..." The nurse looks closely at her computer. "-It appears to be blank..."

Unknown place, Time: 12:06 PM~

Entering to their destination, the van stopped in its tracks and pulled over to an empty parking spot. When Brad got out of the car, he immediately went over to the back of the truck. Soon as he opens the two doors, he was greeted with Rolf's stick knocking him straight to the face. His body landed backward, allowing the kids except Jonny to ambush him with attacks after attacks with tree branches they have gotten when at the factory. His unconscious body sat on the dirt with bruises and slashes across his face; the teens stood over his body, acknowledging the fact they are one step away in finding Double D, knowing he's in this building Brad sent them too.

"Go-Go Nazz Girl, stay in watch while we eliminate the Southcoast bamboo!" Rolf told Nazz to follow his orders, which she gladly accepts. "Ed-boy's keeper, elder god, you will come with me! The rest of you keep the man in black supervised!"

Half of Rolf's team Sarah and Maria and his pig Wilfred went offense with Rolf while the others Jimmy, Nazz, and gagged Jonny stood with the bodyguard as a defense watcher in case he wakes up or tried anything. The group split up going their different paths, Rolf and his two sidekicks went inside the tall spooky unknown building without any delay. They made it to the front gate; Sarah steadily opens it with a mere push. By the time they got to the front door strangely, it was cracked open, letting all the cold breeze out from the small cracks.

Stepping inside, it was a complete mess, to put it nicely. From outside the boarded windows, the shabby wood paneling and the pealing door that bolted with iron rods, all looked scary and threatening enough to keep the limited number of villagers away. However, behind the frightening exterior, the innards were equally destroyed, if not worse off. No doors were separating the rooms on the ground floor, yet they could be found a few feet into each room often with large chunks torn out of them, significant scratch marks creating cross-hatched patterns, and occasionally there was still paint left clinging to the worn wood. Surprisingly most of the furniture had survived with minimal damage, only a few scratches and chips to their name. There was only one rickety staircase leading to the first floor; again, the same long scratch marks across the walls. The first floor was in a considerably better state than the ground floor with all doors still in their rightful places; however, the paint clinging to them, once colorful, now many shades of yellow.

"I-I don't know about this...Being here seems like a bad idea." Maria says, unsure if she should go any further.

Rolf, not approving of her cowardliness, slams his wooden stick hard on the cold steel ground with anger. "Peace will not be restored if Sock-Edboy does not return. I can feel his aura around here like a duck on a leash! Rolf smells his fear." Rolf pulls out an old label that said 'Table' that Double D placed on Rolf's broken table that Eddy and Ed broke some time back. He used this evidence and made his pig smell the washed-out print.

"Wilfred, find me the smart labradoodle, Ed boy!" Rolf commanded his animal.

The pig began smelling the rotten label and walked straight down the hall, locating Double D's scent right away. As they got more and more down the halls, Maria and Sarah were extremely spooked out by the building. The thick layer of dust settled on everything in sight, giving the place an atmosphere of being untouched for many years, where the dust hung in the air disturbed at a regular occurrence. The only light source for the dank, dark building were the cracks within the roof and barricades over the windows throwing stripes of light into the nearly destroyed building, that every month housed a beast so ferocious that it rips and tears at its skin. Wilfred finally stops at a steel door with yellow stains and on it and a label number that read 'A107' at the top of the uncleaned door.

"It won't open!" Sarah pushes the door back and forth towards her non-stop. "What the heck this door made of?"

Ed's sister was hardly any match for the door until Rolf pushes her light body to the side. Doing the impossible, the farmer uses his left foot to kick the door open quickly. Sarah and Maria took a peek behind the door but was unavailable to see anything. The two teens proceed to walk inside before Rolf. The room was pitch dark; no light was shed to aid them to see where Double D was. It took Rolf's wild' life sense to find the light switch finally. Upon flicking it on, every mouth was hanging wide open. Their friend, Edd, was covered in pure dirt and scratch marks.

"W-What did they do to him...?" asked Sarah. Disheartening to see her former crush in this condition, she turns away while Maria and Rolf try to untie the poor lad.

"Enough with the questions, egg yolk! We will ask when this mission is c-c-completed!" Rolf responds as he was struggling to pull the tight rope off his Sockhead friend, "Curse this doohicky!"

It was nearly impossible to do so as it was at least five ropes holding his body and neck down tightly onto the dingy bed he was laying in. As time ticks for the team, a clap can be heard outside of the room. The three looked back and seen a shadow coming to a closer view. Two bloody gloved hands come out of the shadows still clapping, when the figure finally came out it was another of Alice's bodyguards. Startled, Rolf and the gang get into a fighting stance.

A good look shows, the guy appeared to be a typical stereotype of a mad scientist, an older adult who looked to be in his late eighties with thin and slightly stooped. He's nearly completely bald, and his scalp has age spots. He is wearing a white lab coat over a brown sweater and a white collared shirt.

"So, you found my lab rat." The elder male smirks with an evil glare. "You three don't belong here. Leave while you still can."

Not backing down, Rolf steps in front of the two girls to confront the elder that was in standing across from him.

"Foolish dead wheat. Your posture and demeanor do not faze the tree of might that's within Rolf's mind socket." Rolf boldly told him, still locking his interest on him. "Release the Sock-Ed boy!"

Out of nowhere, the older man suppressed a laugh, sputtering like an old water faucet. Rolf's harsh words only made the mad scientist laugh at the three teens like they said a joke to him. While he was laughing his brains out, Sarah and Maria felt highly uncomfortable.

He erupted in more laughter. "Like I would listen to three ignorant children!"

The scientist couldn't help but roar in hysterics. "Tell you what. Why don't you three be my test subjects for tonight's play? It will benefit you guys quite a bit."

His threats sent shivers down Maria's spine. As she looks closer to his facial appearance, she knew who the older man was. Her brain had shut down. She was clammy, and there was the glisten of cold sweat. Her eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. Yet what she saw, no-one else could see — trapped in her psychosis, a living nightmare for one, tailor-made by her brain to play on her deepest fears. The history between them was something she would never forget. Rolf, breaking the awkward silence, slams his stick on the ground.

"Enough with your annoying dialogue!" Rolf interrupts his speech. "The son of a shepherd offers a duel against you."

Standing there in confusion, the elder male replies, saying-"Very well. Fighting me will lead you to death, boy."

 _"Then, so be it."_

Turning around away from his intense gaze, the foreigner encourages his two sidekicks to finish freeing Double D. With a simple nod from both of them, Rolf shows his main interest back to the scientist. A cold wind emerged from the back of Rolf's neck escaping his notice. He out of the three teens show no fear or tremble in his body whatsoever. Instead, he prepares himself to see if his enemy would make the first move.

"Go, I will keep him busy. You two get the smart Ed boy back to the others." Rolf commanded his team to obey his orders.

Sarah finally snaps the last rope apart from Edd's right leg. She and Maria pulled his lifeless body upward and off the dirty bed. The two girls worked together in dragging him out of the torture chamber with Wilfred following from behind.

Now that they were gone, Rolf had a good chance to fight without being worried about his pet animal and peers. The fight between them was about to begin, and already, the sweat of fear appeared dripping slowly down the scientist's forehead. The blue-haired boy made the first move and dashes his way towards the elder male with his wooden stick.

 **"** ** _FEEL ROLF'S WRATH OF DESTRUCTION!"_**

Cul-De-Sac, Time: 12:19 PM~

After hours of driving non-stop, May made it back to her childhood area, the cul-de-sac. She made it to the place she wanted to be. May parked her mother's other old jeep. The blonde Kanker hardly ever used in Ed's driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. She got out of the truck and went to the house that was in front of her.

She stopped on the doormat and rang the doorbell six times until eventually, the unexpected came to the door. It was Kevin, his entire clothes were soaking in blood, and his face appeared heavily stressed. The two stared at each other for at least three minutes till Kevin decided to snap the confused Kanker out of her trance.

"Hey Kanker, stop looking at me like that and come in already!" said Kevin, continuing to snap his fingers. "Dork..."

A couple of seconds later, May shakes her head, returning to normal. Seeing blood is something she couldn't handle. The young teen had a lot of traumatizing history before coming to the cul-de-sac with her mother and sister. Nevertheless, she followed Kevin further down inside Ed's empty house to his bedroom.

Loud voices of pain can be heard the more they were getting closer downstairs. Curious, May pushed the jock boy aside and rushed downstairs, knowing the voice sounded exactly like her next older sister.

By the time she made it down, her body had gone completely numb. May breathed in and out, but the air wouldn't enter her lungs fully. In front of her was Marie, her lower body was all bloody, and what's worst, a full head was sticking out of her vagina, almost like it was stuck and slowly dying. Her heart raced at tremendous speeds, and her lungs shallowly rose and fell in time. The blonde female stood there for what felt like an eternity but was only seconds.

Marie shifted her eyes down and noticed her traumatized sister was standing by Ed's bedroom door with Kevin. "M-May...help, me please..."

Soon as she said that, the punk Kanker fainted right on the scene. May ran straightforward and went right to her sister for support. Holding her cold hands, it felt like she was losing a sister and a niece at the same time. The youngest Kanker tried to do everything in her power to wake up Marie. Slapping, yelling, tapping her shoulders, and even crying. Nothing was waking her up.

"Marie, come on, wake up already. I'm here!" May called out for her sister one last time; sadly, she didn't respond.

Absolutely nothing was getting through the tomboy Kanker. Her face was paler than before and soft, with no signs of breathing. Giving up already, May planted her face on top of Marie's chest. In the background, Eddy and Ed can be seen panicking and soon later crying. Kevin, however, went over and tried his best to help his enemy stay alive. He shoved his gloved hand back inside her private parts, grabbing hold of the baby's head once again. Without Marie's force getting her child out, it won't be easy for him.

"Don't just stand there. Help me, you idiotic dorks!" yelled Kevin. He looks back behind him, giving a strong hint that he needs the two Eds to help him push.

Ed went first and grabbed onto Kevin's waistline, holding him tightly down. Next, it was Eddy's turn, he did the same but withholding Ed's back. The three used all their power and abilities to push back. Moments later, May could fully see the child of Marie sliding out of her vagina more forceful than the last procedure.

 _"-Come on...push!"_

The Eds plus Kevin took another huge step back, pulling the child's head further out of Marie without killing it. The last pushed caused the baby to shoot out of her vagina and onto the orange-haired jock. The Eds and even May gathered around in a small circle to see if the infant was okay. Thankfully, upon arriving on this world, the gifted child let out a mighty endless battle cry. Kevin gets up from the ground and wrap the new Kanker with a soft white blanket and carefully went over to Marie with her precious newborn baby.

Surprisingly, Marie's eyes were wide open when hearing her only child screaming for someone's attention. Kevin lowers his arms down, showing his enemy her new creation. Being still weak, the punk Kanker can only stare as her body was so thin to move. Seeing her daughter, the only thing she cared about was her.

"She's...perfect." A light half-smile lingers across Marie's cold, pale face.

Her eyes took note of the baby one last time, before drifting to sleep with a visible grin. Sighing, May could feel her body ease down as her sister was safely asleep. Kevin hands over the child to the youngest Kanker and finally collapses on Ed's purple recliner chair, exhausted.

"Aw, she has my nose," Ed says to himself. The tall young teen was overcome with emotion when seeing the baby sleep peacefully in May's arms.

Eddy shoves the blond Kanker out the way quickly, making the nicest female lose her balance. The baby lands successfully into his arms without a single scratch.

A vast money sign was noticeable on Eddy's facial expression "Do you know what this means? I can make this bucket of joy into a cash register! Everyone would pay serious money to see a baby." He then snickers at the thought of his new scam.

His thoughts and ideas were, unfortunately, interrupted by May's fist smashing his chin upwards. Having enough time, the blond Kanker takes the infant out of his arms before Eddy's body would entirely fall backward.

"Are you crazy?! Marie would never approve of that." May angrily stated while frowning. "Speaking about that, what are we going to do with that Alice chick? She already has my Ma and Lee locked up..."

The room automatically went dead silence. Pure crystalline of nothingness was lurking around. Everybody knew that their main priority is getting Nazz family member lock up. Now that Marie finally had her child, they can continue their next search in finding her. Kevin and Eddy glance at each other for a quick second then scroll over the back to May as their focus. Today was the day everything ends. It was time to settle the final score with Alice and her goons.

Eddy grinds his teeth aggressively, holding in his genuine anger. "Of course, I know that Kanker. She made a mockery of my name, and I'll be damn if she continues roaming around the streets freely!"

"Right...but I don't think we have the right power to stop her," May commented in a rather, cold demeanor. "At least, not now."

"What you mean by that?"

A long pause took place yet again, this time waiting in May to return the question. It took her a massive amount of courage to explain her reason as to why she said that. She was so scared. Sure, she would be telling only just Kevin, Eddy, and Ed about this, but the main issue about this situation is telling Marie. The blond Kanker knew it was dumb to be scared, but she couldn't help it. The problem was if Marie did happen to know about this, she can kiss her life goodbye.

"-I think she took Double D out of the hospital." She said to the others in a low tone. "None of us check him out. It was blank when I came." May finally told them.

Unknown place, Time: 12:48 PM~

As Nazz and Jimmy sat there here waiting, it felt like hours are passing by. Nazz glances down at her wristwatch, and it has only been fifteen minutes. She took a deep breath in, trying to comfort herself with happy thoughts. These pleasant thoughts are not enough. Somehow she knows something has gone wrong. _Where are her friends?_ She thought in her mind, worried. _Shouldn't Rolf and the others be back by now?_

She continued to stare down the door hoping anyone would show. The worse feeling in the world was haunting her insides about her friends' whereabouts. After a long while of taking long breaths in and out, two of her friends finally return.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Nazz exclaim as Sarah and Maria drags an unconscious Double D towards them.

Nazz and Jimmy went over to help out. The team carefully took Edd's skinny body to the van and placed him by Jonny 2x4, who was still tied up and gagged.

Maria, still in mid shock, shuts the van door once the Sockhead Ed-boy was entirely in."We have only been gone for about half an hour," she told Nazz, looking at her like she was some kind of maniac.

"Why is it taking him so long to come out?" Nazz asked as her patience is wearing thin. "Do you think Rolf is okay?"

Before Sarah or Maria could respond, a grey car arrived on the scene. The girls plus Jimmy and Wilfred quickly hop inside the back of the van. When the car pulled up, it was Alice, and her other bodyguard, Ada. The two females searched the area for a while and went straight to the van, hoping Brad did his job right. While the two teens walk at a slow pace, Rolf's entire team had no plan or solution to come out alive on this one. Afraid and scared, the team tried desperately to keep quiet. Approaching the vehicle, Alice had the facial expression of an angry cat, seeing that her ignorant bodyguard wasn't in the van like he was supposed to.

"I wonder where Brad is. You only gave him one task, right?" Ada pondered.

Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, duh. Maybe that peon is inside. Come on, let us go. Our guest is waiting."

Both Ada and Alice took the chance to leave the supposed empty van alone. Once the two were gone out of sight and inside the unknown building, Rolf's team relaxed a bit. Suddenly, Jimmy broke down. Tears raced down his cheeks at a stupendous fast rate.

"Rolf is in danger..if he stays in there for another minute he'll be their personal Piggly wiggly!" Jimmy shouts, grabbing the attention of his comrades.

Pouring down with tears streaming down his eye sockets, the only one who felt slightly different now was Sarah. She hugged her fluffy best friend in a warm embrace, making sure he is okay. Everyone agreed with Jimmy's decision to stay and find their leader, but Maria.

"No! It's not smart for us to go back in. Not if those two are inside." Maria tried to reason with her teammates. "He will find his way out someway. I'm sure of it."

Nazz shook her head disapproving of the new plan to leave Rolf. "Are you blind? Jimmy is right, dude; we can't leave him behind with a bunch of sociopaths."

Instantly the Kanker grabbed Nazz's shirt collar and pulled her closer to her. "Listen to me for once! Three of us have a good chance of coming out alive." Maria's eyes wondered directly over at Jimmy and Jonny. "Those two, however, will not."

She then pushed Nazz away from her and sat back down. In reality, she was exactly right. Jimmy and Jonny would be the first two to go. The team can't afford to fail this mission by being an unrecognizable hero when every team member is dead.

"Okay, okay. What's the plan then?" Nazz asked her, still being skeptical about the whole ordeal in this idea. "Get help?"

Maria nods. "Yeah. I'm sure there has to be a gas station around here somewhere."

Nazz jumps in front of the van and over to the driver's seat. She was placing her seat belt around herself for safety reasons. Confused about this, Sarah was the first to asked Nazz why she was cranking up the van.

"The heck you think you're doing? You can't drive!" Sarah pointed out

"Don't worry, Sarah, last summer while I was away; my father taught me how to. You dudes are safe with me." She assured the angry orange-haired teen.

The van eventually pulled away from the empty parking lot. Not entirely inside the building, Alice and her assistant hear a vehicle pulling out of the area. The two rushed outside as fast as they could. A quick moment later, the girls saw Brad's car leaving. Furry connected with Alice's body when seeing her cousin driving off to get help made her feel betrayed and hurt. In a rage, she off the bat forgets her plans and dashes to her car with or without Ada. Likewise, they both made it just in time before Nazz could speed up further down the empty road. They immediately follow the van at full speed

"If she gets across Fort Valley, it's over for us!" Alice announced loudly inside the car.

She speeds more down until coming in close contact with the van. Trying to make herself known, Alice bumps her front end in the back of Brad's stolen vehicle. Nazz glares at the rear-view mirror. A sudden gasp escapes her lungs when seeing her crazy cousin chasing her down. She picked the worse day for a joy ride. Alice and Ada were already on her tail. What was her main concern happened to be the tires that were treading on these worn-down streets, Nazz had only a few more miles to make it down the gas station.

"They're getting closer! Speed it, will you?!" howled Sarah. "Can't you go any faster than this?" Stressed out by this, she honks the steering wheel at least eight times.

Nazz yanks Sarah's hand away from the wheel. "Chill out, man! We're in a cheap, run-down van, not a freaking sports car. Besides, I think I can outrun them."

She quickly set van to go maximum speed. Nazz stared up at the front mirror, seeing no car following them any longer. Preparing herself to be home free then, that's when it hit her, she was screwed. A bunch of homeless hikers was walking down the road with no attention to stopping. Up ahead, there were more homeless pedestrians, waving at Nazz to stop, screaming, running away, and stupidly recording the speed chase. Even if she had stopped, they wouldn't do any kind, except being Alice's next victims. The van was at almost 72 mph down the road; if she didn't stop now, someone was going to turn into a pancake. If that happens, she is screwed for sure, along with her friends.

"Awesome! I found a way out of this mess." Nazz told the others proudly.

Another road appears, Nazz jerks the van into heavy traffic, the track blasting on the car stereo, building in speed and energy. Despite the velocity of the getaway, the popular blond teen was very calm on the wheel, weaving through traffic like she been through this before. The other members of Rolf's team lay low in their seats, shrug out of their business attire.

The car they were trying to escape from comes back to view, this time now right beside the van, continually crashing into it. The two cousins' trade looks before Nazz swerves. A light turns red up ahead. She floors it through the stoplight. Alice, not giving up the chase, breaks hard around her. Nazz, near a hot 75 mph, had one option left to outrun them. Going max power, she cranks up the engine to 80.

Eases off. She makes a hard left at the last second into - A side street. Loses Nazz tears down the narrow road and dodges dumpsters that were coming in her path to escape truly. On the adjacent artery, Alice's car can be seen again in parallel. Almost like she was waiting on her cousin to come this way.

"Crap," grumbled Nazz. "I refuse to give up on our main mission! Her or anyone else can't stop me from finding my freedom."

Unexpectedly, Nazz floors it to the next cross street and swerves a hard right, directly into the path of Alice's grey car. Nazz plows through the intersection, forcing the grey car and all other traffic to brake violently hard. Not wasting more time, the van proceeds driving down the street, leaving them in the dust, finally losing them for good by getting down another road with less traffic.

Cheers and laughter rang through Nazz's earlobes, telling her she did well on the chase. She eases down on the speed, knowing Alice and her sidekick won't be following them anytime soon. Back to Alice, her head was glued onto the steering wheel. Ashamed, she couldn't stop them on time. Next to her, Ada did all she could to make her boss calm.

"It's okay; I heard prison food is pretty good after four years." Ada drawled in her thick southern accent. "Or was it nine?"

Ignoring Ada's stupid remarks, Alice was in her deep thoughts, tried to hold back the seething torrent avalanche of tears overflowing her mental state and emotion. Seeing everything so clear now, the rich girl who spreads pain to others knew her fate was in the hands of a judge that will show her no sympathy.

"I couldn't get my revenge. Damn her." Alice cursed. She slams her head back on the steering wheel, tearing back up.

Nothing she can do, Ada sat next to her boss and best friend waiting on the police to arrest them. It was apparent there revenge plan failed. Soon they will pay the sheer consequences of that.

 ** _x_**

The fight between Rolf and the old scientist was coming to a tragic end. Scratch up a bit; the foreigner had a lot more energy to continue the battle compared to the elder male. Crawling his way towards Rolf, the mad scientists could feel his life slipping away from his body.

"How dare you...make me a lower class!" The older man grunted heavily.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout his old worn-out body. His stomach ached, his arms lost tension, and his legs began to weaken and were utterly unable to walk again due to Rolf's banging his stick against it over and over. _"My life is flashing right before me,"_ he thought as he dropped to the ground.

His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. The elder tried his best to fight his opponent, but his mind and power did not allow him. Bruised and winded, the blue-haired male took his time to walk over to the other side while doing so, each step he took felt like his heart had a slow rhythm with his steady movements.

"You make Rolf sick."

 _"WAIT!"_

Without hesitation, Rolf swung his stick across the scientist's face with full force. The attack connected so perfectly the man's jaw was hanging wide open, gushing more blood than before. His body flops onto the cold, dirty floor, bleeding heavily from the strike he just took. The fight was now over, Rolf drops his broken stick and proceeds to walk out of the building alone, and unarmed.

Six minutes later, Rolf was set free back out to the outside world. Seeing the van nor his friends were no longer there waiting for him, his rage spiral out of control consuming his inner soul.

"WILFRED!"

A boiling fury swelled inside of Rolf, rising through his chest, calling for his faithful companion as the foreigner roars his pet pig name over and over like a broken record. Before he knew it rain suddenly struck down onto his damaged bloody body.

Peach Creek Jail, Time: 1:17 PM~

"Mrs. Kanker, your daughter is very young for this type of crime. 18, correct?"

"19," Mrs. Kanker corrected him. "What the hell does this have to do with me?"

"Ah, yes, right. 19. I feel sorry for you, putting your own daughter in this mess. She'd have to spend the rest of her life in jail, maybe get the death penalty."

Detective Conan said, walking around the interrogation table, "If only there were a way to cut her sentence in half." Detective Conan grinned, rested his hands on the table, and nodded. "Confess now or feel the cold metal bars holding you in Mrs. Kanker. All we needed was a confession from Lee. Since she doesn't want to talk, our best interest is her mother."

Mrs. Kanker looked uncomfortable. "Confession of what? My daughter and I didn't do anything wrong," she said in a quiet voice. "My other daughter, Marie, is having a child with another female. I don't know how but I guess it's possible. Does that count for anything?"

Detective Conan arched his eyebrow. "No. Enough with the games, do you agree to the terms of telling the truth and nothing but that?" He asked with a stern look.

Mrs. Kanker nodded.

"And wouldn't you agree that if her father were here, he'd want his daughter to tell the truth? Or lie her way out of this mess with a terrible excuse just like her mother."

Mrs. Kanker jumped out of her chair, her face tense, her lips pursed…. "Don't bring my old lover into this, you fool," she said with an intense fierceness in her voice.

Detective Conan knew he had hit a nerve, so he continued down the path. "Very well, then. You should be careful. If the judge finds you and her guilty, well... she'd probably get beaten up in the very first week. All because of your lies-"

"Enough!" Mrs. Kanker shouted. "You bastard—"

Detective Conan held out his hand for her to hold her tongue. "Listen," he said in a calm, soothing voice, "All I ask is the truth, we found key evidence that you were helping a girl that goes by Alice and her accomplice Ada. But I can't help if you are not willing to help me."

Mrs. Kanker sat back down in her chair. "What can I do to get my daughter out of here, at least?" she asked. She realized the stupidity of this all. It was about time she listened to the detective.

"Well…" Detective Conan thought for a moment. "It's obvious you know something as you and your daughter were trying to escape the day of the crime. Tell me a little more as to why you did that?"

— a grin surfaced on Detective Conan's face— "In the case of this background check, you nor your daughter couldn't get caught up unless you knew about this plan."

His words were getting through her skin, Mrs. Kanker could feel her insides eating her up. Anger flooded her veins; the more he asked questions. She felt a flash of pure irritation burning with fire, but like all things she deals with, the mother of four won't let anyone get the best of her. Not even a lousy detective.

Mrs. Kanker fidgeted in her chair to buy herself some time. She brushed her hair back, revealing a red forehead and then released a big breath. "Fine," she finally said, "I'm not going to give you all the details, but I'll give you what you need."

She glanced at the officer standing in the corner. "One simple request, though." She pointed at the officer. "He has to go."

With a swift motion, Detective Conan order for the room to be cleared. Once the place was empty, the detective had his number one main suspect in his clutches.

"What do you know?"

"Before I speak," Mrs. Kanker spoke up again, "I want to have your word that my daughter doesn't get life in prison or any hidden bull shit for me either."

"I-I can't promise that, Mrs. Kanker."

"Then, you won't get anything valuable out of me." Mrs. Kanker replies with a bit of sass as she crossed her arms.

His anger spiked, getting his answers won't be easy. He tried countless hours and methods to get Mrs. Kanker to talk. Unfortunately, she meant business. Detective Conan left the room for five minutes, then returned. "Your request has been granted. I give you my word."

Mrs. Kanker paused, nodded, and then started to speak, "That day at the hospital, All I wanted to do was smoke. But I found something better. I have seen two girls talking about my daughter's girlfriend 'Double D' and how they plan on taking her or whatever. I didn't think much of it until now. They probably had already fled the state, who knows for sure where she at."

"Where is she?" The detective questions her. "Are you sure this is a valid proof?"

"I'm getting to that, slow your row. Now, as I was saying, I knew before getting lock up that female who frame me had a connection with that Alice girl you're talking about." Mrs. Kanker responds back

"So you're saying you knew the girl, Double D was gone from the hospital, is that correct?" Detective Conan asked.

Mrs. Kanker nodded. "Either way, my daughter and I don't deserve this."

"I see." He walks around in circles at a fast pace, thinking for a solution. Then it hit him faster than a lighting bolt on what he truly needed to do. "Call me crazy, but we should set a decoy. Get your daughter, Lee, as bait so we can capture them once and for all." Conan suggested.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Kanker wasn't having any of it as anger rushed through her "HAVE YOU GONE MAD!? WE CAN'T DO THAT IDIOT!"

"Sorry, sorry, Mrs. Kanker," Detective Conan apologizes non-stop. "Please, by all means, continue with your story."

Lake Garcia State Park, Time: 8:29 PM~

The sun has withdrawn its last warm rays, leaving the earth to cool itself in the dark. May, Ed, and Eddy explore the outside world together in search of finding the others. The rain finally stops not too long ago as the ground relinquishes the warmth of the hot days, as the air chills in the indigo dark. A breath of wind ruffles through May's hair, driving down the road freely.

While the team travels a long distance far away from home, the darkening sky turns into more tranquil and soft. In the car beside May was her love interest, Ed, who was already asleep many hours ago. Behind her, was Eddy. The loud-mouth scam artist couldn't help but lecture May about her slow driving skills throughout the entire ride.

Feeling slightly impatient, Eddy yells at the top of his lungs, saying- "We are never going to find them at this rate. Speed it!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" May shouted back more angrily. "It's not like you have any ideas to find them quicker."

"Whatever. I can't believe you left Shovel chin and your stupid sister back at Ed's place." Eddy says, changing the subject.

An exaggerated sigh escaped May's lungs. "Somebody had to watch her and her kid. If it were you, they'd be dead."

A faint blush rushes through his entire cheekbones of embarrassment. The conversation between them ended awkwardly. The smooth movement of the car Is repetitive and adds to drowsiness as they travel more down on the road at slow speed. Another hour has gone by, and Eddy was finally asleep as well.

The only person who was still awake at the time was May, and even she felt the need for a good nap. It occurs to her that she must have been half sleeping, yet she cannot recall when or how. The blond Kanker turns her head to Ed; he too seems very tired. She taps his shoulder countless of times, and he was now fully aware of his surroundings after a few seconds. Taking the time to look back, she can see Eddy sleeping also, his soft, translucent eyelids and long, light lashes flickering gently as he murmurs. They continued along the deserted country road, all silently. Ahead of them, May sees the light in the distance. Instantly she assumes she found the others, roaming the streets. Until she realizes a car is approaching.

Slowly she closed her eyes peacefully as the car approaches faster. She calmly hears the car horn beeping, its driver and occupants screeching and cursing. May, wide awake see the headlights shine directly into her eyes. The screaming Is deafening and more intense. They are approaching them head-on. Closer and closer they become.

"WATCH OUT!" May scream hysterically.

He shakes out of his quick snooze and Mrs. Kanker car twists and turns and writhes across the narrow road, before exploding into the car of screaming and beeping. Inside the vehicle, May awoke by the sound of sirens. It is light and misty as she lay beneath a massive heap of scrap metal. Unable to see anything but black leather-clad feet and blue- slacked ankles. The grass underneath her is wet with dew, and her clothing is soaked… with blood. In the far cracks voices of Eddy Is suddenly whimpering painfully. She twisted her bloody, gashed, bruised torso and tried to help him.

He was covered In blood. His beautiful blue eyes are bruised purple, and his arm turns inwards at a strange angle, as does his right leg. The young teen begins to cry again, louder when trying desperately to twist his arm back normal. Ignoring his cries, May turns to Ed. A thick, red liquid oozes from his mouth like a waterfall. At first, it didn't seem like much, but she soon realizes it is blood. He is motionless and silent, appearing to be entirely out cold. Moments of being stuck, she hears the shriek of a chainsaw above her. During this chaos, she reached for Ed's hand and held it softly. It would be the last time she could ever feel her lover alive.

"Ed...I'm...sorry."

May's final words fainted in the fire as her inner soul slipping through her like a soul has been emptied from her head. Deathly cold, a sudden grasp into her memories of her sisters and mother cheering her on as she and Ed happily get married. But the memories all seem like dreams. Her life experiences that include them flashes before her eyes, a dark, scary tunnel overshadows her dreams of happiness.

 ** _x_**

 **May's POV**

 ** _One day_** ** _later_**

I woke up with a massive headache. My blood pressure was sky high, the pungent smell of the hospital disinfect, invading my nostrils. Everything around me felt..so empty. I looked around and saw the room was silent apart from my heavy breathing and the beep beep sounds you often hear in hospitals that indicates you're alive. That blackout did hit me, I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in an attempt to sharpen the blurred images before me.

"W-Where am I?"

I glanced around and took in the deserted, blue, and white color schemed hospital bedroom. "How long have I been here?" I shut my eyes tightly, hoping this is all just a dream. I tried so hard to remember what had exactly happened. Then it hit me like a truck. The last thing I saw was my lover bleeding out because of me. I heard one of Eddy's screams. Crashed. The pain jolted throughout my entire body as the flames consume me even more.

I felt so lost inside; I knew nothing after the blackout. Abruptly, a male doctor arrived on the scene with a clipboard. While I was staring at him, wondering why the heck am I in a hospital bedroom, there was a long pause of just staring at each other, which was creepy and weird to me.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. Eventually, he finally spoke. "Forgive me if I startled you," he said, "My name is Chris. But please, call me Dr. Miller. You have been out for a long time."

I remained silent. No, not because I was shy. As a matter of fact, I was too mesmerized by his charming smile. Finally, snapping myself out after a while of staring at his beautiful teeth, "Hey. Where are my boyfriend and Eddy? are they doing okay, doctor?" I squeaked out.

"They're fine, May. It's a pleasure to meet you" He flashed the white pearls he has as teeth again, looking ever so dashing.

I glowered at him. My gut feeling was telling me this throwback doctor was lying, straight to my face. Before I had a chance to say anything, he interrupted by apologizing and asking what's wrong. I took a long hard stare at his concerned face, and I burst into laughter. His expression then changed to confusion, which made me laugh even harder. Being available to survive a car crash made me sprinkle of more laughter. When I have finally got a grip on myself, he told me he didn't understand what I found so hysterical about this issue I'm dealing with.

"Ahem. Anyways, everything is fine; you should be available to come home today". He smiled a sly smile, probably not knowing what to say at my pathetic self.

I look around. Judging by the IV, I'm hooked up to; I'm really am in a hospital. That would explain all the white. Am I wearing clothes? I lift the sheet - I'm in one of those flimsy hospital gowns that makes you feel like you might as well be naked. Immediately, I heard the door open. Standing by the door was a typical guy who appeared to be a cop, who was quite attractive, I thought to myself.

"You must be May. Been waiting for you to wake up forever now." He's looking at me sternly like I'm in trouble or something. I wish he'd stop calling my name sp much; it's so creepy. "It's not a request; you need to tell me."

"Who wants to know?" I asked him politely. My voice is scratchy like a pinecone, and quiet like the sky before a storm. I'm already annoyed.

My throat tickles. The light is too bright. And my head is pounding with frustration, "Who the heck you suppose to be?"

The officer clears his throat, and it makes me even more conscious of how dry my own is. "Conan, Detective Conan. I talked to your mother awhile back. Alice and that Ada girl are no longer roaming the streets."

"Really?!" I hear myself say. My voice crackles like an old radio. "Where are the others? I need to see them."

"In the waiting room. There is no need for you to feel unease," the officer says darkly. I don't think he likes me, either. At least we're on the same page.

I flex my toes, then work my way up the rest of my body. Everything seems to be working. I squint up at the light and wince as bad memories swirl itself inside my head. I got pretty annoyed by the lights shining down onto my pale skin.

"Turn off the lights."

"You're just like your mother. I'm the one giving the orders here - you're in no position to negotiate." He takes a couple of steps closer to the bed I'm lying on. He's a large man, long and solid as a city block.

"Please turn off the lights," I asked again, his silly threats didn't faze me at all.

He approaches the side of the bed and leans over in what I assume is an attempt at intimidating me. He scowls like a dog showing its teeth. "Both your mother and sister are still locked up. You're the only key witness left. Start talking. Now."

I asked again nicely; he must dislike me. What a loser if he thinks I'm supposed to be scared of him, just because he's wearing a fancy business suit. I put the heal of my hand to my temple as the pain increases. I don't know how I made it.

"Good. Girly," he says, reaching for my arm, that's when I couldn't take his creepiness any longer.

"I'm not your girl."

The light flickers twice. The officer freezes, though he doesn't know it. A cold wave anointed him as the hairs rose on the back of his neck, and his mouth ran dry. He knew not to mess with a Kanker.

I press my fingers to my thumping head and massage my temples for at least ten seconds. His voice was annoying me badly. I slip out of bed and stand up, only wobbling slightly. Detective Conan is still in mid-reach, eyes fixed angrily on the white pillow. I guess I ruin his pride.

"I'm Leaving."

Detective Conan seemed somewhat taken aback by my directness. I walk over to an empty chair and retrieve my damaged clothes. It might be cold out. It might not. I don't know, and I don't care.

Dr. Miller ran up to me, doing his best to persuade me to stay. "Y-You can't leave; the test score for your injuries isn't back yet!"

I ignored his plea as I open the cold icy door, shutting it roughly behind me. Nine minutes later, from walking the hallways, I found a pair of fresh new clothes in one of the lockers by the front desk of the building. I trade the hospital gown for a simple black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, then slip on a random doctor's jacket. Now my last task is finding my family and friends.

Peach Creek Hospital, Time: 4:20 PM

Over at room B126, Marie and the others were finally getting the treatment they needed. Rolf's gang eventually got Alice and Ada in jail before the night was entirely over. Reunited, everyone seems to be in good spirits. Double D, feeling better from the treatment the doctors gave him. Eddy, now in a wheelchair, thanks to May's horrible driving still his angry self. And finally, Ed, the loveable dummy, only had a few scars that would heal in a couple of months. After a minute or two, the nurse looks over at the baby, and carries her to the table and performs the Apgar test. Once they were done, they clean the baby up. After the baby is cleaned, they stitch up Marie while Edd holds his unnamed baby girl.

Next, Marie attempt the first breastfeed. Exhausted, she proceeds to do whatever it takes to make her daughter stop crying. Afterward, the nurse comes in and bears the baby's footprints and a picture for the hospital to have on record. Finally, Marie, along with Double D, is moved to the recovery room with the baby and others.

Immediately after that, the nurse places the crying baby girl on Marie's chest. Double D stood close, smiling.

"I love you," Marie said, looking deep into the baby's eyes. And with that, the baby went silent. No more crying, just calm.

A minute went by, and the nurse took the baby to clean her up and do a few more tests. She did, after all, got delivered at Ed's house with no type of professional medical assistance. Meanwhile, Marie and Edd rekindled their relationship as a lovely couple. Unfortunately, alone time wasn't available as everyone was in the room, giving them no privacy whatsoever.

"Wow, she has a strong resemblance to my mother..." Edd chuckles while scratching the side of his face. "Amazing."

Looking over, Marie flushes upon seeing Edd's adorable gap. "She also has her father's wonderful skin." She added.

The two teen couple unnoticeably traded compliments after another at each other. In the far back, the others were amazed to see how healthy the baby turned out, especially Nazz and Jimmy.

"Who would've thought Kevin would be the one to deliver that cutie," Nazz says out loud, giggling up a storm.

Jimmy nodded, "You got that right sister! She can be Sarah and I new playmate!"

Tapping his foot repeatedly, it was evident that Kevin was annoyed at this point. "Yeah, yeah. I ain't doing that again."

Rolling up on the scene in a wheelchair is Eddy, growling like a vicious, angry werewolf. "Forget that! Your stupid sister almost killed me! I should sue all of you,"

Marie Laughed hysterically, with tears running down her face. "You're so full of yourself. I hope you stay on that thing."

Off the bat, the hospital bedroom door swung wide open. Everyone, even the doctor and nurse, looked baffled to see her. It was May, dressed in a completely different outfit. The room remains cold and silent until Ed rushed over and tightly hugged May with every ounce of strength he had.

"Yellow corn seed! How I miss you!" Ed said, swinging May's body around in circles. "Ed was so worried about you."

He drops the blonde Kanker teen back down to her feet carefully. Ed would have embraced her, but, blushing, she stepped aside, fearing to be rumpled, saying those kind words triggered May to feel flattered. _Did the car crash change his mindset about her?_

"Jeez big Ed, I'm burning like tomato over here," said May, nervously pulling a single string of hair behind her ear.

In a flash, Ed's lips alight on her cheek like a freckled dew petal caught in a breeze, so soft and with the smallest hint of coolness. Her face became as white as chalk with her lips were trembling at a fast rate. Unable to speak, her heart was having a massive party on the inside. From around, pretty much jaws were hanging down from losing the ability to speak. The kiss wasn't nearly as long people thought it was as he was already back to standing normal, smiling goofily.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

The crowd turns to Eddy, who was fuming like he usually does. He rolls up to Ed more intense and angry at what he just saw. "She's a Kanker! We. Don't. Do. Trailer. Park. Trash!" He screams.

"And we don't take crap from midgets like you!" May insults back with rage.

"Huh?"

May instantly kicks Eddy's wheelchair with her left leg, which caused him to roll down backward to a nearby garbage can, thus knocking him over inside. Laughter sprung out yet again. By the time Marie and Edd's child came back, she tried breastfeeding the baby.

Hours later, another shocker came to notice that Double D had proposed to Marie. He had no ring, but he had his word, This was the next part of the prophecy of the next new generation. Marie and her daughter were like one. They had a perfect bond, something that is rare on this planet. Already emotional, it has been one hell of a ride to get to this point.

The baby resembled every aspect of her and Edd, and many more family members she couldn't think of at the time. Pale colored skin, large teal eyes, golden hair with black streaks, literally.

"Marie," The doctor called out, coming in with a huge grin. "What have you decided to name this bundle of joy?"

The punk Kanker sat up in her bed and nodded, saying, "To be honest with ya doc, I have no clue." She then looks back down at her child. "I Never thought of it."

Swiftly, big Ed came running towards the doctor, shaking the poor lady back and forth. "I have a name; I have a name!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Marina!" Ed answers proudly. "Like the ocean in the sea where fishes swim."

In the back, we see Eddy nudging Kevin. "More like her daughter was swimming in her vagina that smells like fish." He whispers his joke in a low tone.

"Woah Ed, that's a good name. Sounds like Marie's name as well." Edd laughs lightly, "I think I'll go with that."

Marie shrugs her shoulders. "Eh. What the heck, fine by me. Good job, big man."

The doctor writes down the name for the baby on her clipboard. Once done, she said her final goodbyes. The group has been in the hospital room for what seems like days until one by one, leaving the hospital to go home. Kevin and Nazz were preparing to leave.

"Well, Kev and I are going to head out." Nazz said to the others, "Congratulations on everything, you guys. See you."

The blond teen, along with her boyfriend, waves goodbye and left the room. The last quest around was May and the three Ed boys. The five enjoyed spending time together, almost like they were all a family and nor enemies running or chasing at each other like the old days. Everything would be perfect if Lee and Mrs. Kanker to see this. But since they both broke the law of stealing a car, they are in jail for at least three months. At least then, they can beat Alice and Ada non-stop without any consequences.

Cul-De-Sac, Time: 5:54 PM~

Around the time of Marie's big celebration, a lonely young boy crying his life away while on the swings sinks in a deep depression. Jonny 2x4, ever since he lost the only friend that cared for him, he remains alone and confused about the world. Plank was his coach, his friend, his best friend. Hated by many, loved by less yet Jonny didn't mind. But now, his world was falling apart piece by piece.

"Maybe he's better without me..." His eyes welled with tears, "-I'm so worthless..."

"Hey, kid! Don't say that."

Jonny twists his head back to see a female standing behind him. It was Maria, the same girl who threw his wood pal far away. He turned back to his usual posture and continued swinging slowly. Maria took the opportunity to sit next to him on a nearby swing. It was awkward between them, she didn't like him, and he felt the same. But somehow the fourth Kanker knew it was her fault that caused his pain

Seeing him cry all because of her made things rather harder on her. Tears burned his eyes as his lower lip trembled. Never in a million years has she seen someone cry over a piece of wood. But what she about to do next will most certainly lighten up the badly's day.

"Look. I know we not on good terms...but." Maria pulls a yellow board out of her backpack. "I left Rolf's team to search for your friend." She fully shows him Plank.

"PLANK!"

The bald kid snatches the wood out of her clutches, hugging him dearly. At first, Maria was weirded out by this. She soon realized that it was adorable that he still has such a wild imagination for his age.

The young boy did the unexpected. He rushed over towards Maria and hugged her also. When they finally clasped each other in a warm, slow, and luxurious hug, they felt all oppositions to their hatred to one another that it had melted. Their chests are rising and falling together, their breaths in unison, after twenty seconds of this, The Kanker girl pulled away embarrassed, and ashamed.

"Alright, kid, that's enough." Maria's cheeks were forming a darker red color. "Anyways, I should be leaving now before the rest of your friends come back."

She rose from the swing set and was about to leave when Jonny 2x4 pulled her back. Maria looked back and noticed a substantial innocent smile placed on his face.

"Thank you."

Maria rolled her eyes, flushing harder than before. "Tsk. Whatever kid. If you want to pay me back, promise me you won't tell any Kanker that you know I was here. Neither your friends. Got it?!"

Jonny shakes his head up and down, agreeing with her deal. The black-haired girl couldn't help but smile. He was that much of a cutie-pie. _Wait. What? Man, I seriously got to get away from this town._ She thought inside her head.

"Good. M-Maybe when I-I come back someday we can hang out...and be, I don't know...in a good weird relationship." Maria stutters badly, still blushing.

Not wanting to hear his answer, she proceeds walking away from his wide-eyed gaze. It wasn't long before she disappeared in the woods alone. Watching her every move before entirely leaving, the wood boy wouldn't dare look away. The annoying pest had heart shapes in each pupil; her shadow was eventually long gone into the deep forest within.

"What a girl, huh, Plank?" Jonny bends his neck down to hear his buddy speak.

"Jonny, the wood-boy!"

Lifting his huge head upwards, Rolf was staring at him unwaveringly, as he said nothing else when he approached. Dark circles were framing his eyes, the ridges in his forehead, and the crinkles in his cheeks, not only that but his full-grown beard. The farmer's appearance looked like he has been stranded for a year. He hugged Jonny's body tightly. He was wearing an old pair of tan khakis, a battle armor vest with wolf fur and a light multi-colored jacket, it's sleeved ending above his tan wrists, that was just slightly too small and clung to his body.

"Oh hiya Rolf, didn't see you, whatcha doin' over here?" Jonny 2x4 questions him.

Rolf growls at his response, "You arrogant fool! Rolf sees through you...where are the rest of the traders?!"

"I don't know where the others are. But Plank told me he thinks I'm in love" The bald kid swings back and forth happily.

Confused, Rolf scrunched his face. He pulls out two lemons from his coat pocket and tosses it over at Jonny.

"Love is rotten! The mind of humans are echoes of agony." Rolf warns him, leaving the wood boy alone on the playground. He resumes back to calling out for his lost pig in a strange squeaky noise.

"You said it, buddy, Rolf should go to a mental hospital with Sarah." Jonny jokes along with his best friend, swinging like a weird kid he was. That's all he needed to be happy again, his buddy Plank.

The next few weeks have been pretty much perfect. Marie and Edd was the main topic around town welcoming a newborn baby girl to the next generation while being responsible teen parents, Eddy visiting Lee and her mother in jail every twice a week. Kevin and his girlfriend, Nazz, left the cul-de-sac for a while with his family, Sarah, and Jimmy role-playing like the best friends they are every day. Rolf was happily reunited with Wilfred, the pig, once the kids came back to the cul-de-sac the following day. He still works at the farm to please his Papa and Nana, along with his great ancestors. The farmer hasn't planned an act of revenge out for his team for leaving him stranded alone.

Ed and May, now the first new couple to finally live together at such a young age. Thankfully, his mother approved of her. And finally, Jonny. He's living a good happy life as he found his very first love interest. He was sending letters to Maria every day, which she despises much. Everything happens for a reason, and Marie wouldn't change any event that took place, because, at the end of all the pain and suffering, she knew What She Wanted...her dreamboat.

END

* * *

 _Want more What She Wanted series? Well, stay tuned, a brand new story will be following up this saga 'What He Wanted' Exploring more in-depth into the lives of the cul-de-sac kids years later. See you there!_


End file.
